Dead Weight
by ChinaCatSunflower
Summary: Everyone has baggage, and it seems after all that happened in and around Bon Temps, LA, it's time for folks supe and human alike to let go of some of it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to feel like a victim. It's just never been my style, really. When I think about the things I've done, seen, and handled in the past 2+ years with aplomb, I am equal parts proud and horrified. This fairy war has really shaken me up in a fundamental way.

Claudine's death didn't even really hit me until days after the attack, I think I was so busy trying to become whole physically again to support Amelia through Tray's funeral that I suppressed those feelings—but I have so very little family to cling to. I will likely never see my great grandfather again. Claudine has gone to the Summerland…wherever that is. Maybe my fairy blood will get me in some day, as I doubt I'm still on St. Peter's nice list.

Claude decided to remain in the human world, which didn't really surprise me. So I have him, and my brother seems to have grown up a lot in the past few months. I feel like I have a big brother for probably the first time in my life. I should be grateful for the wonderful family I do have, and all my friends. I still feel like an empty shell.

I still have Eric…though I'm not sure what that amounts to. We're married, in the vampire sense, but I wouldn't consider him a husband in any respect. He has been coming to see me every night that he's been able to oversee my healing process. His blood had me right as rain physically in a matter of days; yet when I look at myself, I still see the hideous injuries. No amount of vampire blood can heal a problem of the mind.

My ability to "fake it until I make it" has been tested a lot recently. I have to be strong for Amelia, who is struggling so much herself. She and Tray had really hit it off, and for the first time (according to her thoughts) she could really imagine settling down. When I consider the magnitude of that loss, I consider it a small task indeed to put on my best resilient smile and hold it together for her. She is my best friend.

What would it be like to feel that kind of pain? What if Eric hadn't made it through the battle? I think because he's so old and strong I never even considered the possibility of him not making it through any fight, but he could've met his final end as well. How would I feel if that consistent and comforting hum in the back of my mind, that constant presence allowing me to feel Eric with me always was suddenly silenced? I've always treasured rare moments of mental isolation as a result of my telepathic ability—but now Eric has been an actual, real part of me for so long I'm not sure I could bear to lose him.

And Bill…He'd been away recovering from the silver poisoning for about 3 weeks before he showed up at my house one Tuesday night. He knocked on the door and asked if we could go on a walk. We just talked about our healing processes, the extent of our injuries, and he asked about Tray's funeral. Mutual mourning, I suppose. Not even Rhodes compares to the trauma I experienced at the hands of the fairies.

I don't know anymore what I feel for Bill. I know that I have truly forgiven him in my heart for everything he put me through. He wasn't a horrible monster; he's just a creature that is not human, no matter how much I convince myself that he's essentially the same as me. He's not. He made mistakes, but I had too. I will always love Bill, and I might be in love with him…my feelings are such a mess currently that it's hard to tell. I hate that Eric has to go through this, too. He has to feel what I feel, and I know it must perturb him significantly to know I have feelings for Bill. I am his, after all. Hmph.

I haven't been working much. Now that I am "married" to Eric, he has taken a few liberties, surprise surprise. As it turns out, if someone goes down to the tax collector and pays 5 years of property taxes on your behalf, you can't just tell them to send the check back. I'm not really hurting for cash with that expense off the table, and I still had a significant amount of money in savings as a result of my various vampire jobs. Plus, a few days after the portal to Faery had closed officially, Mr. Cataliades came by to let me know my Great Grandfather had left me a "little" windfall. I guess when you're a fairy prince, six figures is a small amount. I wouldn't know much about that. Truth be told, I just can't stand to be around a lot of people right now. My mental state is too weakened to be in public and maintain any kind of shield. I do need to get out every now and again, so I've been working 3-4 shifts a week.

Not today. Today I've been mulling around the house. I organized my closet, polished Gran's silver, and took some fresh flowers to her grave. I also read a romance novel Bobby Burnham picked up from the library for me (which I'm sure he really enjoyed doing), and have watched two Lifetime movies. This was kind of a sorry state of affairs.

The third movie started and I must have nodded off. I blinked my eyes open to a very dark house, a silenced television, and Viking vampire lightly rubbing the back of my hand. There are worse ways to wake up.

"Dear One, how was your day? Peaceful, I hope," he asked gently. He'd been almost too restrained with me since the battle.

I chronicled the events of my day without interest. Normally I would think it funny how much my tone of voice has come to resemble Pam's.

He didn't seem to know what to say, so he just stared at me. He kissed my forehead, and carefully moved me on the couch so that he could sit next to me, drawing me close. He kissed the top of my head once more, and just held me in the quiet for a while. This had become pretty normal. There was so much uncertainty in him, and it was really bothering me. He'd never felt uncertain to me before, and for all I knew he wanted to finally cut me loose, but was afraid to do it when I was already so bad off.

"What would you like to do this evening, Lover?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine."

Ordinarily this would be a perfect set up for his signature leer and a dirty joke. He's gone soft.

"Have you eaten? Please allow me to prepare something for you."

I nodded and tried to smile genuinely, because he was taking amazing care of me. I just wanted the other shoe to drop already. I knew something was coming, I just had no clue what that something was.

He made me the best BLT I've ever had in my life, with some amazing tomato soup and a pickle spear. Granted all he really had to do was fry the bacon, but he certainly did that right. It was really crispy, just at that point where two seconds more would've meant a char. This was perfect.

I finished hurriedly as Eric told me stories about Fangtasia—just gossipy stuff. I think he liked talking about nonsense because it made him feel like he was providing a connection between me and the outside world, and it was meaningless.

"Eric, will you do something for me?"

"Lover, I will do anything for you."

I stared at him for a long moment. He wasn't going to want to do this, and I knew it. What a loaded question I had posed for him.

"Explain. Explain to me why you didn't come for me, make me understand."

"Sookie, I'm not sure if now is the time. When things improve for you—"

"Eric, I can handle it. I'm not made of glass."

"I just don't know, Lover. When the time is right…"

This really sent me over the edge. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Eric, nothing is ever going to be FINE again. Nothing! I am broken, and I'm not sure I will ever be entirely whole again—but that doesn't make me some kind of ceramic doll, stuck in her house with her vampire attendant, shut off from reality. Make me understand, Eric. Quit handling me with kid gloves! I can't stand it!"

He was hurt, and for once he let it show on his face. I couldn't muster up enough guilt to really feel bad. No, I meant it all.

"My darling, I apologize if my care hasn't been what you've required. I have tried to anticipate your needs and be sensitive—"

"You've been too sensitive. Are you even Eric? I can't tell anymore."

Now I was just being rude.

He breathed in and out slowly and unnecessarily, mulling over his thoughts as he struggled to assemble them for my benefit. I was growing impatient, but my discomfort at seeing him so upset was keeping my ire at bay—for the moment. I knew I was pressing a button by bringing up how uncharacteristic his behavior toward me really was. It was bad enough his minions regarded him differently and Pam teased him relentlessly. Now his constant attention was causing even me to question him.

"Lover, this really isn't how I planned this conversation."

I was about to boil over.

"Oh, it isn't? Have I caught you off guard? You didn't get the chance to plan this out, calculate the very moment of our lives when you bestow the truth upon me? Well, master manipulator, I'm sorry. Y'know, why don't you just go on back to Shreveport until the time is right," I spat. I couldn't control myself, even though I was beginning to want to.

He gazed out the front window for a long moment, sighed, and met my stare. His eyes were haunting, and the bond felt like a 2-ton weight on my back. I wasn't sure I could catch my breath underneath the pressure.

"I'm not upset with you, and I understand your anger with me," he began, almost in a whisper (which quite frankly, terrified me). "I prefer not to leave you now, but I will listen to your request and return home. Pamela will be here later this evening, and will stay in the house overnight if you will allow her. She will remain outside until you fall asleep so as not to bother you."

He was gone before I could change my stupid mind.

I warmed some black eyed peas and grabbed two cookies from the jar. We had a strange assortment of food in the house as a continued result of our mourning, and our inability to take very good care of ourselves these days, Amelia and I. I couldn't be forced to care what I ate; in fact it was generally the last thing on my mind. If not for Eric I would probably go days without thinking to eat.

Somehow I had become a hollow reflection of myself. The lights were on, but no one home. I wanted to reach out, to feel whole again, I just have no idea how to make that leap from here.

Although I had just been awakened from my nap a little while ago, I went straight to bed after eating. I've never said this before, but thank God for plasticware and paper plates. If I feel this shitty, so can Mother Earth. For all I knew, she was a real person, living in south Louisiana. She probably has it out for me, too. One of Eric's jilted lovers, maybe? That thought almost brought a smile to my lips.

As I drifted off to sleep I heard a familiar voice in my head, repeating the mysterious phrase that followed my thoughts every day since I came home, _the vampire loves you…_

The next day I awoke to the sound of my phone buzzing on the nightstand. The clock read 11:30. I can't believe how much I've been sleeping lately.

"Hello?"

"Sook, it's Sam."

"Oh, shit—am I late for work?"

"No, cher, I was hoping that I could take you to lunch—y'know, somewhere besides my bar. If you're up to it."

I thought about it for a second. It would take me a while to get up and at 'em, but Sam wouldn't be asking if I didn't need to get out of the house. I can't become a shut-in in this town and expect people won't start talking about it.

"Sure, Sam. I'll be ready in 45 minutes."

At least, I was pretty sure I could transform from zombie to human in that amount of time. Then again, I hadn't looked in the mirror today.

When I did, the results were not horrifying, per se, but I could certainly tell a difference. Poor Eric…I shouldn't have sent him away like I did. Well…can't worry about that now.

I showered and tried to pull a comb through the rat's nest atop my head, and attempted putting on makeup. I'd been inside so long my foundation was a hair too dark, and it made the circles under my eyes stand out. I put on my favorite long sleeve knit top (just plain dark gray with a scoop neck) and jeans. The jeans were getting kinda loose, which I couldn't complain about. I had transitioned to my winter jeans a couple months ago, and I could probably squeeze back into the 8s now.

I grabbed my purse and a light sweater and sat out on the porch waiting for Sam. It was nice to sit outside in the sun for a change. I don't think I've sat out here in quite some time.

Sam pulled up, and I was beginning to feel a huge amount of apprehension settling in at the idea of going beyond my property line. That led to me feeling incredibly weak and silly.

"Hey Sam!" I tried to sound strong, but my voice betrayed me.

He tried to cover the sadness on his face, but to no avail. "Hey, cher. I thought we'd go to that tearoom in Natchitoches I remember you liking so well. The one at the antique mall, is that okay?"

I nodded and smiled, retrieving my purse and walking down the old porch steps to greet him. I hugged him, and he seemed like he was trying to be careful with me. I've always been a sturdy girl, this was new to me.

We rode in relative quiet to Natchitoches, only talking about what was on the radio. The weather, and how Amelia has been holding up. It was nice, but I knew lunch would be a different story.

We went in to the tearoom and sat down. I order a Diet Dr. Pepper and Sam just got water. I undid my silverware and patted my napkin into my lap, gaze fixed on my placement.

"Cher, you know that I'm here for you, right?"

I smiled and laughed a little. "Of course I do, Sam. What's all this about?"

He looked at me as if to chide me with his eyes. It was working.

"Sook, I want to help. You don't have to work at all if you don't want to, your job is safe and this has nothing to do with that. Rest assured, please. In all the years I've known you, Sook, I've never seen you in such a bad way. What can I do to help? Poor Eric doesn't even know what to do—and believe me, 'Poor Eric' is not a phrase I thought I'd ever say in this life or any other."

My jaw dropped a little and I must have had the look all over my face, because Sam recognized it instantly.

"Yes, we've been talking."

Hmph. I felt ganged up on, but I also knew they were right, both of them. I can't keep carrying on this way, it's just selfish. But…I can't stop feeling the way I feel. I hate feeling everyone's sympathy—most of all Eric's. This just isn't him and I want to free him from the burden of looking after me.

"Sam, I'm sorry…it's been very selfish of me to stay so hung up on this—"

"Sookie Stackhouse, that is not it at all!"  
"Let me finish, Sam. It is selfish. I should try to be stronger for all of y'all. You and Eric have been strong for me plenty of times. Then when the going gets real tough I just cave and lock myself up in the house. That's no way for me to be actin'."

Sam looked kind of shocked, but our food arrived, giving us a moment to break the tension. The rest of the meal passed quickly and conversation remained light. It was nice to be out for nothing but pleasure and enjoying a meal with a good friend.

I am now determined to beat this funk.

Once I got home, I went directly out back of the house to set sprinklers before putting my purse away inside. Next, I weeded the front flowerbeds, took a shower, trimmed my nails and bangs, changed the tablecloth and put a fresh wreath on the door. I was feeling much better at this moment than I had in quite some time. I had a new resolve to figure out my life. Sometimes all you need is a good wake-up call.

Don't get me wrong, I don't believe for one second that all of my troubles have been whisked away because I had lunch with Sam, but I now realize that my being down in the dumps affects people beyond just myself.

I never would have guessed that my first vampire guest would be Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun had just finished setting, Bill appeared on the horizon, walking out of the cemetery that separated our properties. He seemed natural; it felt natural. This was like old times, and I felt comfortable in the knowledge that my life would be normal again soon—at least, the normal I'd gotten used to in the past few years.

"Sookie, I hope this evening finds you well," he greeted casually, taking an elbow in his hand and kissing my cheek just so. I couldn't help but be happy in the moment.

"It does, Bill. I'm actually glad you came by. Want to step inside?"

"Actually, I'd love to sit on the porch with you for a while, if that's alright."

I smiled, nodded, and hooked my arm through his, leading the way up to the porch. We sat down on the old glider that's been on this porch since God was a boy.

"Bill, I know I haven't really been very pleasant to be around for a while now…"

"Sookie, you owe me no explanations and no apologies. Not after all I've put you through."

"That's just it—could we just start over, please? I want to forget the past. Not that I ever loved you, of course I don't want to forget that. But I don't want it to be marred by the bad memories either…so…clean slate?"

"If you would allow me such mercy, I would not be one to deny it."

We sat quietly for a few moments, comfortably yet thoughtful all the same.

"I know you are pledged to Eric."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. I'm not even entirely sure what that means, y'know."

"I'm sure you don't…" he trailed off, lips curling into a slight grin.

"Yeah I bet you know Eric even better than I do. Why would that be surprising news?"

"Sookie, I think you might know Eric better than anyone has in many, many years. Besides Pam, of course, but the relationship between maker and child is complex and—"

"I don't need all the details, Bill," I said, allowing for a gap in conversation. "I never thanked you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for finding me, thank you for saving my life."

"I've said it before and I will say it every day for the rest of my existence if need be, I would be honored to die protecting you. I will love you until my end, Sookie." He turned to hold my gaze, which I admit I got lost in momentarily.

I hadn't felt any comparable wealth of emotion for Bill since the moment of the fairy invasion at the makeshift hospital. At this moment, I felt like a tide rolling back to shore, and Bill was a very familiar beach. Still, I knew I made a promise to Eric, and I don't make a point of breaking those. Lucky for me, Bill spoke first.

"Sookie, I ought to go, before I do something one of us would regret."

"I'm not so sure I'd regret it," I whispered almost inaudibly. I knew he heard me.

"No, but you would regret hurting Eric. And you do love him."

I nodded absent-mindedly, knowing he was right—though I hadn't admitted that to him or myself yet. Before I had even realized it, he was gone.

I walked back into the house and found Amelia zoned out watching something on TV. I think it was a History Channel special on magic or witches or something. They hadn't come out of the broom closet as of yet, so those specials still did rather well (blame it on the air of mystery).

As I sat down, she muted the television.

"So, was that Mr. Compton I spied on the porch with you?"

"Yeah. I don't know what else to say about it."

"I know whatcha mean."

Another comfortable silence. I had gotten really used to these. Even Amelia's normally loud "broadcast" seemed hushed lately. Strange how all it takes is a dose of unimaginable torture and tragedy to get the one thing I'd always longed for: peace and quiet.

"Sook, I need to bounce something off of you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I need to get away for a little bit. I haven't checked up on my apartment in a while—don't get me wrong; I don't want to leave you yet. I don't think I could handle living on my own at this point, not after…well, I was hoping that you might consider coming with me? I think it would be good for you to get away, too."

Ordinarily I would weigh the options of a jaunt like this. I'd spend a day or so arranging my schedule and things like that. Truth be told, it would do me good. I was going stir-crazy around here, and a trip to the Big Easy sounded mighty fine. It would be kinda fun to get away with my best girlfriend and it might just help us mend.

"Amelia, I would love to go with you. How soon can we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning sound good? I really need a vacation."

"It's a deal."

For the first time in weeks, I felt excited.

"Thank you for calling Fangtasia, May I put some bite in your night?"

Oh brother.

"Hi, this is Sookie—"

"Oh, oh…uh…hang on"

This was a first. Usually it's like pulling teeth to get to Eric or Pam. Of course I think the staff only gave me that much trouble because one of the gruesome twosome found it hilarious that I had to…assert my authority over the phone.

"Lover? Are you alright?"

"Hey Eric. I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that Amelia and I are taking a trip to New Orleans. We leave in the morning."

"Any particular reason, Dear One?"

"Not really, no. She wants to check on her apartment and she thinks a little getaway would be good for us."

"I see. So it would be inappropriate for me to accompany you on this trip?"

"Eric, even if I thought it was a good idea, I don't think it would be very easy for Amelia to be a third wheel on a road trip so soon after losing Tray. She really did care a lot for him."

"I understand that. Well, I need to make a few calls; you know that that is Victor Madden's Area. I don't much like the idea of you going on a trip alone."

"Well we aren't towing Bubba around with us, Northman."

He chuckled a little. "No, I don't suppose you would. I will figure out an arrangement that should be suitable for both of us. Will I be able to see you this evening?"

"I doubt it, Sweetie. I need to pack up and make sure things are straight around the house before I go to bed—and I should turn in early. Early to bed, early to rise and all that."

"I am aware of the saying, however it does not really apply to my…situation."

I smiled in spite of myself. "Goodnight, Eric. I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodnight, my lover."

I set the phone down on my nightstand and stood, hands on hips, looking around my room. I didn't know where to start! Usually when I was going on a trip these days, I'd have some advanced warning, ridiculous clothing allowance, and time to go by Tara's shop to pick things out. This time was a simple girls' road trip, and I was totally in control of my own life. I should be rejoicing—this _is_ what I dream of…by my behavior, anyway. Honestly…I don't know what to do with myself.

I mean, I am an independent woman. I don't rely on any man to uphold my life. But it has been a while since I traveled on my own…and we're back to that senior trip where I got sick and Tara—well. Old news.

It would be nice if Eric came on the trip. I certainly wouldn't mind a little jaunt out of town with the Viking. Problem is, I couldn't exactly ask for such a thing right now after the way I've been acting. Besides, he'd pay for everything despite my best efforts, and I just couldn't accept. This whole pledging thing meant little to nothing to me, and it certainly didn't create an excuse for him to parade me around, making it rain with his limitless wealth.

What if Bill came on this trip? What if I had a long weekend out of town with him? My feelings for him are being slowly stoked, which is scary, but undeniable. Is this just that principle that people will be sexually attracted in and after moments of extreme duress? I'm positive that's not it because of our history. Any feelings I have for him have to be more meaningful than _that._

I'm in a bad way.

Dutifully, I finished packing my things, straightening the house, and I even called Sam to ask that he check on the house and take my mail inside for me. He knew where the key was, and I didn't feel like calling Bill to handle the task. It seemed too nonchalant after our previous conversation. That'd be almost as bad as driving to Fangtasia to ask for a cup of sugar or an egg.

I watched a little TV in the living room before retiring for the evening. I settled in and drifted off easily, thinking about beignets and zydeco music. I rolled over drowsily around 3:15, and I could've sworn I felt something feather light brushing against my cheek…I was probably dreaming.

The sun shone through my sheer curtains alerting me that this was, in fact, travel day. Meaning? I need to get my butt in gear. I could hear Amelia clanging around in the kitchen, likely preparing her famous breakfast hash and a big ol' pot of strong coffee. Just thinking about it made me want to fly out of bed. But, as any considerate roommate would, I actually brushed my teeth, pulled my rat's nest into a claw clip, and threw on a robe before I emerged. No need to make her fear the Swamp Thing was coming to abduct her before our trip even began.

I was just about to swing my door open to move towards the kitchen when I noticed the note by my alarm clock. I guess I wasn't just dreaming this morning. I should be mad, but instead I just felt like I had a school of goldfish swimming in my stomach. I grinned in spite of myself, and carefully picked up the note, admiring the thick, textured paper it was written on.

_Darling Sookie, _

_I hope this note finds you well, and that I did not disturb your rest with my all-too-brief visit this morning. The flush on your cheek and your gentle murmuring lead me to believe you were dreaming pleasantly, and I hope sincerely that involves me in some capacity. Enjoy your trip, and rest assured that I have arranged for your protection. Should you get even the slightest inclination that something is amiss, call me immediately. Trust your gut. No hunch is silly, and nothing is too trivial to take seriously. I would drain every creature from here to the gulf if it meant preserving your safety._

_Until I see you again,_

_E_

Well how do you stay mad at that? Try as I might, that guy just makes me happy…even when I don't intend to be. What that amounts to is still anybody's guess. I just wish happiness didn't have such an expensive price tag.

Rejuvenated, if not a bit confused, I greeted Amelia in the kitchen and scarfed down a huge plate of food and two cups of coffee. I was ready for anything.

As I expected, Amelia ran through her own security detail as we packed the car.

"I reinforced the wards on the house, and granted Sam permission to enter. Of course, the house will still naturally allow Bill and Eric in. You should rescind their invite if you don't want 'em snooping around in your absence. I also warded the car and all our luggage. In the glovebox are two stakes, a silver net, and the garden trowel. In the backseat are two super soaker 350s filled to the brim with fresh squeezed lemon juice—"

"Damn, Girl. You have been busy."

"I was just going to buy some, but I found your electric juicer yesterday and went to town. There's also a wooden dagger-y thing in the trunk, an iron dagger, and a silver dagger. And a 9mm, regular hollow-point bullets and silver bullets."

I placed my hands on her shoulders firmly and looked her square in the eyes.

"Amelia—I'm fairly certain there are police battalions in this very state that would envy our arsenal. I feel safe."

"Please, Sook. You don't sense danger when it's lording over you," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now let me show you how to access the trunk while we're driving if need be…"

I couldn't exactly protest, so I smiled and trotted around to my side of the car. I glanced once at the house (feeling silly because we would only be gone a couple days), and placed myself in the car. I really tried to listen to Amelia's trunk tutorial, but I surprised myself with how very excited I was to be going on this trip and admit I wasn't paying too close of attention.

I tuned in again wholeheartedly just as Amelia said, "Besides, I was involved with a freelance Were bodyguard. I mean…I should have learned at least a little something from him in that respect," she said, smiling. This may have been the first time we've been able to casually discuss Tray since he passed. I felt a stab at my heart, but I was so very relieved to see Amelia trying to return to normal. If she could do it, by God, then so could I.

The ride to the Big Easy was pleasant and smooth. We chatted occasionally, and we each played different mix CDs and discussed bands we liked. We stopped at a Raising Cane's for lunch—I'm pretty sure I could recreate their mystery sauce if I tried, but why wouldn't I just leave it to the pros? I was beginning to feel like myself again. More than anything, I was so happy to have some time for just my best girl friend and me.

We were staying at the Inn on Bourbon. Let me say, this hotel could be renamed party central. I'm not much of a partier, myself, but I figure since we're making this a girls' trip, I should live it up a little. Just me and Amelia, whooping it up on Bourbon.

The hotel was just a normal ol' Inn, for regular human folk, but they did have some vampire-friendly rooms. Like a smoking preference or bed number request. I wouldn't be devoid of vampire presence, but at least the ones that knew me would be a heaping handful of miles away. Except of course for Victor Madden, newly appointed Sheriff of Area One, who was easily one of my least favorite vamps. He'd given me no reason not to trust him, but then again I had no reason to trust him, either. Plus, he's smarmy as hell…no getting around that.

We got to our room, which was nicely appointed as far as these two gals from Louisiana were concerned. Mini-fridge stocked with plenty of those tiny bottles of liquor that look like they were made for dolls, a small balcony that overlooked the action on Bourbon, and a really nice bathroom. I couldn't ask for more.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, plopping down on my bed and bouncing a bit.

Amelia was still unpacking, but she lifted her head in thought. "Well, we could grab a late lunch, maybe go check on my place, then how about we cut loose tonight?"

"That sounds like fun. I can't even remember the last time I had a night on the town. Y'know, one that wasn't a business obligation that ended in some horrific accident, anyway."

She looked away pensively and sighed before letting out a tiny, "I know whatcha mean…" then resumed unpacking.

I flicked on the TV and settled on Paula Deen. Amelia wanted to shower before we left, which I agreed to as long as I would get a chance to do the same between the trip to her apartment and going out for the evening. It was an old episode of Paula, and she was making chicken nuggets coated in sour cream and onion potato chips. It sounded divine, and my size 10 jeans testify that I've never ordinarily been one to shy away from good food. The vamps in my life don't seem to be complaining, though…time to think about something else.

Amelia emerged from the bathroom looking radiant, and I wish I could put off lunch long enough for me to wash the road off me as well. Unfortunately watching cooking shows only increases hunger. She suggested just going to a small café down the road from the hotel first, she had been there before and the food was good; plus, it would be quick and easy before the big apartment reveal.

After lunch (which was great), we headed back to the hotel to grab the car and made our way to the apartment. From the outside, it looked pretty good; fresh coat of paint, young plants in the ground. There were a handful of contractors mulling about, so there must have been something to work on.

"So far, so good, it seems…" I said, hoping to sound encouraging. I could tell she was nervous even though I was shielding myself pretty hard.

"Yeah…" she whispered, cutting off the engine. She turned to look at me before announcing, "Now or never!" and hopping out of the car. We walked down the sidewalk towards her door, and I had to admit the plants looked great. By this time next year, her terrace would be even prettier than it was. Then we opened the door.

"Whoa…" Amelia trailed off, looking around her gutted apartment.

"Whoa is right. Well, at least the building seems to be in okay shape…"

"It is now," a gruff voice said behind us. We both spun on our heels to see who was speaking, and it appeared to be the foreman of the crew. He was carrying a few file folders, two legal pads, had a cell phone in one hand and another in a pocket.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked, struggling to not freak out.

"We had a section of roof to repair, and the foundation needed work. Plus we had to power wash the exterior to remove the water mark, and even then it needed repainting. There was so much water damage inside we had to gut it. You Cope's little girl?"

"I am," she replied, sticking out her hand for a shake. "This is my friend, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Pleasure," I mumbled, shaking the man's hand.

"Name's Tom Matheson. I've been leading the crew on this project. I work for your pops, he said I was to cut no corners and spare no expense on this one."

"Well, I suppose I'm pleased, it'll be nice to see the old place fixed up again. How long do you think it'll be before it's done? I'd like to get at least the top unit rented as soon as possible."

"Schedule right now is 60-75 days. Of course, you probably know how schedules go in this business."

Amelia chuckled humorlessly. "I do. I definitely do."

We walked around her unit before proceeding upstairs and checking on the rental. It was gutted as well, and it seemed like these guys had a big job ahead of them. I was really glad Amelia packed up all her keepsakes and important belongings and either brought them with her to Bon Temps or put them in storage before leaving. I can't imagine if I lost all my pictures and mementos in a similar tragedy; it was bad enough having lost my kitchen.

It was getting on about 4:45 by this time, and the days had been growing slightly longer with the eventual approach of spring. Though it wasn't quite dusk yet, the sun had definitely begun its gradual descent to the west. I was being internally pulled more and more to the shower.

When we arrived back at the hotel, Amelia flopped down on the bed much like I did earlier. She grabbed the remote and started surfing.

"So not bad, huh? It could've been way worse."

"Oh honey, it wasn't bad at all. You're getting a completely renovated home—and I'm sure it's going to be beautiful once it's done."

"Yeah, knowing my dad, he'll err on the side of ostentatious."

I took my hair down and slipped off my shoes, ducking into the bathroom to turn on the shower and let it warm. I came back out to sit next to Amelia for just a minute while I waited.

"Sook, I can't really imagine coming back here full-time…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Amelia, I don't ever want you to leave as long you want to be there. And the minute you do decide to move on, I won't hold you. I'm lucky to have you around, and I don't want to take any of it for granted."

She grinned at me, and blinked away tears while fanning her face. "Oh, Sook," she sighed, wrapping her arms around me. "No more of this warm and fuzzy shit tonight, okay? Only Hurricanes and male strippers!"

I had to roll my eyes. "Amelia, we may be discussing the male strippers."

"Oh, don't ruin the experience with talk."

I tossed a pillow at her as I made my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I didn't want to take forever and leave Amelia on her own, but all-in-all it took me close to an hour to buff, polish, shave, dry, style, and dress my road-weary self. I decided to wear a cute little sweater dress I'd picked up the mall on sale. It was half a shade darker than royal blue, and had a black belt at the waist. I wore strappy black platforms because they're way more comfortable than any of my heels, and did some smoky eye makeup with big curls in my hair. I looked pretty good, not to toot my own horn.

Just as I reached for the door handle, I heard Amelia giggling, and sensed a void in the room. It wasn't Eric, and I began to get nervous. Amelia wouldn't be giggling if this was a dangerous situation. 'Here goes nothing,' I thought, before turning the door handle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! Glad y'all are liking this so far...y'know how it is when you just have this thought nagging at you and you have to do something with it? This has been worming it's way out since DAG came out. And just know there's a reason for who's in NOLA, I'll explain at the end. **

**Haven't said it yet, but I don't own a thing, other than my two dogs. **

* * *

Indira sat with Amelia comfortably on the bed. They were flipping through gossip magazines and laughing like old chums. I can't even remember Amelia meeting Indira before.

"Sookie, hello!" Indira said between giggles. "Your friend Amelia here is a real card. I'm surprised you don't bring her to Fangtasia more often."

"Yeah, Sook, I gotta start going with you more often," Amelia added, smiling genuinely. She must be the vamp charmer.

"So, Indira, I assume you're the watchdog?"

She looked hurt for a second before responding to the question. "I forget that you're friends with so many different supes, Sookie, but you should probably avoid using idioms involving animals when speaking with vampires. It's insulting."

I was actually shocked at my manners. Indira had always been nice to me, and my first reaction was to snap at her. "I'm sorry, Indira, I didn't mean it. I got startled when I realized there was a vamp in the room and I just popped off without thinking. How are you doing?"

"I am well, and yes I've been sent to check in on you. This is my vacation as well, and I'm not to 'hover,' Pam says. Just stay close by, keep my phone on, and let you know how to reach me if needed.

I was actually amazed at Eric for letting me have some space. Honestly, Indira was my most preferred option in terms of vampire chaperones, and knowing that she had her own recreational agenda eased the pressure off me quite a bit. We were only here for the weekend, but it was a trip I really needed. My phone rang, and I knew immediately who it was. Speak of the devil, you know.

"Hello?" I spoke aloud, while excusing myself to the balcony silently.

"Hello, Lover. I trust Indira arrived?"

"Yes, Eric, and I have to be completely honest with you. I'm shocked at how cool you're being."

"Cool, huh? I cannot recall having been called that before…at any rate, I just wanted to make sure you reached your destination safely and are having a pleasant time so far."

"I am. We saw Amelia's apartment. It's gutted."

"At least it's still standing to be renovated," he offered.

"True. There's still so much damage in some areas, it's really shocking to face."

"Yes, Unfortunately I can imagine. I don't think I could visit Sophie-Anne's old manor; it was splendid when she kept it up. Victor assumed new residences when he made the move."

"Speaking of, what's the word on my visit?"

Eric paused, and the silence was loaded.

"He requests an audience with you."

I groaned, not even attempting to hide my displeasure. "I don't want to do this alone, Eric. If we're pledged, doesn't that get me out of visiting him without you?"

"Lover, I had hoped the first time you vocally accepted our pledging would be under quite different circumstances than granting you a pass on a meeting with Madden. But yes, you would be within your rights to refuse on that basis. However, Indira can go with you, and I trust there will be no trouble. He's brash, but not so foolish as to attempt anything untoward while you're there."

"I trust you, Eric, and part of me knows I should go, but I really, really don't want to."

"Then don't, Dear One. You are under no obligations. What will you ladies be doing this evening?"

"We're hitting Bourbon just as soon as I get off the phone. Partying it up, y'know? Amelia wants to see strippers, but I'm trying to talk her out of it." I wish I could've played up that scenario to get a rise out of the Viking, but it was impossible for me to hide my disdain at the idea. Eric just chuckled.

"Oh my dear, dear Sookie. If I wouldn't be overcome with jealousy, it would almost be worth it to see your face with a stripper dancing all over you."

I had to smile in spite of myself. I really, really like Eric, just for who he is. Not just amnesiac Eric, not just Sheriff of Area 5, plain ol' Eric when he's just being himself. We said our goodbyes, and I returned to the room to find the girls looking at me expectantly.

Amelia had a sly grin on her face, and Indira spoke first. "So, what did the Mr. have to say?"

Amelia just giggled some more. I began to blush.

"Indira, he's hardly 'The Mr.' I don't consider a pledging a real marriage. But, he encouraged us to have a fun evening, and told me Victor Madden requests an audience."

Indira hissed a little. "I don't like him requesting to meet with my Master's wife. I must be honest. And though you don't see yourself as his wife, we do."

I let that sink in as Amelia excused herself to the restroom to spruce up before we went out.

"Indira, if I do decide to go, you'll—"

"Absolutely. Without question. You are my mistress now."

I couldn't choke back the groan. "No, Indira, I'm not yours or anyone's mistress. I'm just a barmaid from Bon Temps, that's all. Same ol' Sookie."

"Sookie, no matter what you say, I am devoted to you and will serve you gladly anyway I can."

"Now you're just freaking me out," I replied honestly. She smiled warmly, placed a hand on each shoulder, kissed my cheek and said goodbye for the evening. "Let me know if you need anything at all, Sookie," she reminded me as she walked out the door.

Mistress of Area 5, huh? There is no way I will ever get used to that.

While I waited for Amelia to emerge, I plugged in her laptop and checked my emails. I got a few new pictures of Hunter, some off-color jokes Jason passed on from Catfish, an update on my house from Sam, and an email from Bill.

Sweetheart,

I hope all is well in New Orleans. I saw Sam checking on your house this evening, so I approached to say hello. He let me know you and your roommate were traveling, I hope you don't mind. I would have gladly watched your house for you, Sookie. Please don't hesitate to ask in the future.

I appreciate greatly our talk last night. I have wanted to bridge that gap with you for so long, and I feel that we may begin to restore our relationship. You will soon discover how important your relationship with Eric is, and I do not want to interfere. But know that should you ever look upon me as a favorable suitor again, I would not for one second deny myself that immense pleasure and honor.

Be Safe,

Bill

Well, that was a humdinger. Sorting out my feelings on this issue was murky. I loved Bill once, and I love him now. I like Eric immensely, and I didn't know attraction like ours existed. Do I love him? Does he _love_ me? I have no idea. I don't even know that Eric considers himself capable of love…let alone wanting to actually experience it. But again, this is all about them. What I feel is…well, I feel lucky that I have this choice to make.

Amelia emerged once more from the bathroom, and we were ready to roll. I grabbed my purse, we both made sure we had key cards, and moved out to Bourbon street. I laughed to myself as we emerged on the sidewalk.

"What's so funny?" Amelia asked, smiling.

"We're both wearing all silver jewelry."

"It's about time you caught onto the self-preservation bandwagon…" she teased.

We ducked into the first bar to get our first Hurricanes of the night. I knew they packed a wallop, but they just tasted delicious. Even though the glasses were huge, they were very reasonably priced. We sat at the bar for a little while until they started packing it in, then we tipped our bartender, grabbed our drinks, and hit the street.

"I have to say, Sook, I do miss living in a city with loose open container laws," Amelia spoke up between sips.

"They might as well not have open container laws in Bon Temps, there's nowhere really to hang out, anyway. I mean, I guess people could drink in Sam's parking lot…"

Amelia laughed, adding, " Yeah…I've come to love that sleepy little town, but there's just something about this…"

"Oh, I can understand that. I hardly ever do anything like this—please keep me from puking radioactive red all night long."

"I definitely will. If your Viking feels you're ill, I don't think we could keep him away."

It was my turn to laugh now. "Could you just imagine? I would die. Neon red mouth, bathroom looking like a TrueBlood factory exploded, and Eric hovering like crazy and chiding my 'poor and uncharacteristic' decisions."

We both giggled like schoolgirls at that image. As we walked down the street, we flirted with a few guys, and got a couple free drinks along the way. We found ourselves inside another bar that was doing karaoke. We ordered some cheese fries and chicken strips to put something in our stomachs beside rum. Before the food had a chance to soak up any of my hurricane, I decided I had to dedicate a song to my very best friend.

Now I've said a thousand times, I may be a good dancer, but I can't sing for shit. This should have been a clue I'd ingested too much liquid courage. Undeterred, I told Amelia I was going to the bathroom, then put my song request in with the DJ. I waited near the booth and took the stage.

"This goes out to my very best friend, Miss Amelia Broadway!" I shouted into the mic, and had to grin like a fool when I saw Amelia's shocked face turn around. The first few bars of "Witchy Woman" started, and Amelia just died laughing. When I got the high pitched notes in the chorus, I saw her wiping tears away. I may have been tipsy, but I knew it was awful. Nonetheless, I got a rousing round of applause when I finished and (carefully) made my way back to the table.

"Stackhouse, you are truly something else."

* * *

**Okay, so I put this up quickly so all the Pam love wouldn't be wasted. I really wanted it to be Pam, too, but thinking like Sookie and Amelia, that wouldn't have been the best choice. Sookie needed a break, and Amelia probably would be a little uncomfortable spending a weekend in NOLA with a former flame right after Tray's death. Soooo there you have it. No worries though, you know our girl Pam will be making plenty of appearances. =)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's reading and enjoying. **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next day with one hell of a headache, despite laying off the rum relatively early and trying to get as much water down as possible. Anything that sweet is bound to make your head hurt.

Not being much of a drinker, I wasn't too used to being hungover. I certainly didn't have any go-to remedy like my friends seemed to have. I trusted Amelia's suggestions since she seemed to know more about it. Her answer was greasy food, Dr. Pepper, and a Bloody Mary. It was just shy of noon when we got up and moving, so we showered and dressed and began discussing lunch.

"Ooh, we have to go to Central Grocery--the birthplace of the Muffaletta! That'll be good for you. Get fries. Sweet potato, if they got 'em. Lots of nutrients," Amelia prattled on, seemingly floating on some crest of energy this morning. That only made me want to ralph more. I had to admit, a muffaletta sounded great, and she wouldn't let me have the DP until I had food to go with it. Again, I was trusting her wisdom.

Two bites into my sandwich, I thought it was time for that radioactive red rum spill. Amelia directed my straw towards my mouth, and I sipped. She then nodded at my sandwich while I looked at her like she was crazy. She nodded again, and I raised the sandwich to my mouth dutifully. Oddly enough, I felt just about cured by the time I was full. She paid the bill, took my hand, and walked me down the street to a bar we hadn't hit last night.

"Bloody Mary time. Then, you drink as much water as you can stand."

I wasn't too sure about this part of the plan, and I'd certainly never been a hair-of-the-dog kind of gal. Trusting her judgment, trusting her judgment. Surprisingly, by the time I finished my drink, I felt like a million bucks—no Eric blood required.

"So what are we doing today? We already saw your apartment," I asked, curious with how we would fill the rest of our weekend.

"I figure we could go on one of those cheesy vampire tours around town, then take it from there. What have you decided about the VM sitch?"

"I oughtta go, I know this. I guess I'll call over after the tour and let them know we're coming. Unless you want to avoid entertaining the Sheriff."

"Sookie Stackhouse, you know me too well to think I would let you go into the lion's den without being the cute girl in the top hat, right behind you."

I smiled, picked up the tab here since Amelia bought lunch, and we hit the bricks looking for the vampire tour, which ended up being completely uneventful. Most of the information the tour guides had was common vampire knowledge; I could've blown these poor people's minds.

When we past Sophie-Anne's former manse, the tour guide resumed his spiel over the loudspeaker. "Sophie-Anne LeClerq was one of New Orleans's oldest and most esteemed vampires. Unfortunately, Sophie-Anne perished recently from Sino-AIDS. She had many different properties in the city, but this was her primary residence…"

Just listening to the stories were disorienting. Sometimes it was hard to believe the life I'd lived in the past couple years. Having to listen to someone else recount it without the accurate details or emotions is a complete mindfuck.

We were to be at Madden's at 9:30. I'm glad it wasn't right at sunset, because I needed time to talk to Indira. I selected my most conservative clothing items to avoid enticing Victor in any way, and wore a silver necklace that remained hidden under my top. Can't be too careful, especially around Madden.

As soon as I was dressed and traded off the bathroom to Amelia, I reached for my phone to call Indira. If she couldn't go with us for some reason, my little date with Victor was most definitely off. She answered on the first ring, greeting me with a very chipper, "Hey, Sookie! Are we going to see the Sheriff?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to be there at 9:30. It's a weekend for spontaneity…or insanity, I can't tell which just yet."

She actually laughed at my joke openly—it was kind of hard to react to Indira. She was just so…normal. "Oh, Sookie. It will all be fine. My Sheriff would not have had me accompany you if you were in any real danger at all. I'll be right over, just give me about 17 minutes."

We hung up, and I chuckled a little internally at her estimate of "17 minutes." Vampires. I was more than a little nervous, and I suddenly remembered that I hadn't even let Eric know I'd decided to go. The butterflies had turned my stomach into a nightclub.

As soon as I heard his voice, my nerves began to dispel just a bit, and for the first time since I got here, I really regretted telling him to stay home. I knew I was being silly.

"Dear heart, your nerves are affecting me from this great distance. While I am pleased by the strength of our connection, I have to say these are not feelings I care to share with you."

"Oh, well, excuse me _lover_," I lamented, rolling my eyes. He laughed, and my nerves really started to float away. "I wanted to let you know I'm about to go head-on into the lion's den."

"I had surmised this from your emotional state, My Darling. I remember you once saying you trusted me…you were dressed rather provocatively, and a little time later I had you in a most delicious position on the hood of my car. Do you recall this?"

Holy moly, did I remember. One thing could be said for Eric Northman, he knew how to pluck my strings like I was a harp—and Lord, I was just about singin'.

"It seems you do remember, Lover. Now this is a feeling I'd like to share…"

"Eric, if I melt into the floor right now, I can't meet with Victor," I managed to breathe out (barely). He laughed again, the low rumbly laugh that I loved to hear.

"I was merely trying to make you feel better about your impending visit. You have nothing to fear. Regardless, if anything at all is off in any way, just alert me, and I will be there before anyone can harm you. This I promise you." I knew he didn't mean take time to call him when he said I should "alert him." At times this bond does prove to be rather useful. Eric's pragmatism might just be rubbing off on me.

"Thanks, Eric. Really. You've made me feel a lot better than I did before I called. I just hope I can keep this up."

"Do not doubt that I will be providing empathic supports, my gorgeous girl. I will try and channel you some helpful feelings along the way."

"I'd better go, Indira will be here in…" I turned to check the clock. "Thirteen minutes."

"Spoken like a true vampire."

"Oh, and Eric, our list of things we need to talk about seems to be growing daily. Pencil me in when I get back."

"You know we're closed on Monday—I was actually hoping you would want to spend it with me. Until then, or tomorrow if you're gracious enough to call, Lover."

"Goodnight, Eric."

I snapped the phone shut and held it against my heart. I felt a surge of warmth that felt almost as real as Eric's arms enveloping me. He might be physically cool, but he sure knows how to give off heat. I had to snap back to the real world.

Once Indira arrived, she directed Amelia to a new restaurant in the Quarter that was vamp-friendly. She had foregone the room service in favor of going out with us, which was pretty sweet, considering. It was a true girls' night out. I was beginning to actually like Indira.

I had Tchopitoulas, Amelia had salmon, and Indira had a TrueBlood select. It was nowhere near Royalty Blend, but from what I'd heard it took some of the metallic edge off. "Triple filtered for a rich, smooth taste," or so the commercial claimed. Indira didn't seem to care either way, she was just having a grand old time hanging out with us.

After dinner we had to high-tail it to Victor's place. Indira said it was close, and she knew where she was going, so Amelia let her drive. She drove quickly, but nothing like Eric. Granted, Eric is as Eric does, and no one does it quite like Eric.

Victor had bought a house right off the Quarter, a mansion not too far from Anne Rice--which was too strange for words. I could only imagine their neighborhood block parties. New Orleans was easily the most vamp-friendly city in America; it's just such a shame they'd taken such a huge hit with the storm.

We approached the house, and I was happy to see Rasul at the gate. I'd had an affinity for him when we met the last time I was in town. Seeing him kept me steady (that, and an infusion of determination courtesy of the Viking).

"Miss Stackhouse! Or have you taken your Sheriff's name?"

"Just Stackhouse, Rasul," I said, grinning my best Crazy Sookie grin. "How have you been?" I went to hug him, but he simply took my hand for a chaste kiss. He lingered a long second, taking in my scent.

"And who are your lovely companions?"

"Rasul, this is Amelia," he kissed her hand as well, "And Indira, a local vamp from Area 5." Indira and Rasul nodded their vampire greeting.

"Well ladies, Sheriff Madden is expecting you. Please proceed into the house, and the butler will show you to the Master's parlor."

Before we reached the front door, it opened and light poured out. A slight middle-aged man stood before us in a suit, ready to show us to the parlor. "Ladies, good evening. Welcome to the home of Sheriff Madden. I trust that you found us easily?"

We nodded in agreement and made polite greetings. He took our purses and placed them in a closet near the entryway. "For safe keeping," he assured us. Then we walked down the hall with him describing each room we passed, the artwork, the history of the house. I didn't plan on spending much time here and I was far too nervous to care at the moment, so I tried to tune him out. "And here we have the parlor," he said, waving his arm to an open door. "The Master will see you now."

"My dears, come in!" Victor loudly greeted as we proceeded into his parlor. It was a sitting room, with big bay windows overlooking a garden. It was beautiful and airy, decorated in a light color scheme. I'm not sure I'll ever get Victor Madden figured out.

"Miss Broadway, Indira," Victor said, nodding slightly. "And Sookie Stackhouse," he greeted, taking my hands in his and holding them out, as if to get a better look at me. He then kissed my cheek and gestured to the chairs. "Shall Jonathan retrieve any refreshments for you?"

"I'll take some iced tea if you have it," I chimed in. Amelia instantly agreed. Indira declined the offer. Quick as a flash, Jonathan returned with our beverages as we made small talk. Vampires typically don't do small talk.

"Ms. Stackhouse—or is it Mrs. Northman?" My stomach flipped.

"Sookie is just fine, Victor," I answered, hoping to deflect that question. I'm not sure how exactly I'm supposed to play this one.

"Sookie, then. Last time we spoke, Sookie, you were…how shall I put this…on the fence regarding your pledging to your Sheriff. Is this still the case?" He was gently laughing as if this was merely a point of curiosity for him, not something more heavily loaded. My bullshit meter was reading off the charts.

"Oh, you know how it can be when you're just starting out as newlyweds…" I teased. "I was just a little surprised by Eric's choices, and that's nothing new."

Victor widened his smile. "Spoken like a true wife. If I didn't know you'd only been pledged very recently, I'd think you'd been married for years. You two are just something else. A delightful respite from the usual tedium we vampires deal with, that's for sure."

Well I wasn't quite sure how to proceed. What's his game?

"And your compatriots? I notice Northman sent Indira with you. Was Pam unavailable?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, I don't question his decisions that way." This was about as close to heeling as he was going to get out of me, so I hoped it would work.

"I see…" Victor trailed off, as if deep in thought. "And what of Bill? I must say, his database is not only profitable, it has been incredibly useful to me personally as of late."

"Yeah, that Bill…handy with computers…" Chit chatting with Victor was just ridiculous. And Indira and Amelia being forced to sit through it was even worse.

"Quite useful indeed. I've been able to locate vampires I'd never even thought to have a use for! How marvelous."

I glanced at Amelia and she rolled her eyes. I heard Indira stifle a laugh.

"Miss Broadway, how are the renovations to your home going? I had a little chat with your father just the other day, discussing several visions I've had for various projects around town."

Amelia cleared her throat to ease the tension. We were clearly here under false pretenses; everyone knew it. Madden just hadn't given up anything useful to try and figure out his motive. "It's going well, it should be complete in 2-3 months," she replied, smiling graciously.

"I see, how wonderful. Well I am truly so happy to have such lovely ladies in my home this evening. I simply wanted to chat with you all while you visit my area. And of course, I wouldn't dream of allowing you a visit in my city without an invitation to my home, _Mrs. Northman_," Victor grinned deviously.

"No, of course not," yep; Crazy Sookie grin still firmly in place.

"There should be some other local vamps and their pets arriving shortly if you're interested in a longer visit. Just the nightly circus we entertain here, you know…"

Amelia and I nodded as if we did, but we sure as hell did not know.

Thankfully, Indira spoke up. "Sheriff Madden, I must make our apologies, but we already have plans for the evening. I want to thank you for your most gracious invitation, you've honored us all by having us here," she fawned, standing up to nod. This was our cue.

"Yeah, uh, Sheriff Madden, it was nice to see you again," _especially since the last time I did you were in our house threatening to kill us. Lucky for you I didn't stab you with that kitchen knife…_

Amelia was always great for giving me more practice at keeping my face set when hearing thoughts. Sometimes I didn't know if I should laugh at or punch her.

"It was a pleasure, Victor, as always," I said, offering him my hand. He politely kissed it, and returned to his seat.

"Enjoy the rest of your trip, ladies. Please don't hesitate to let my staff know if there is anything you require while you're here." With that, we had our opportunity to vamoose.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know about y'all, but I need a drink," Amelia lamented the second we were in our own car again.

"Oh, of course I could use a drink as well, but I think I'll wait until I can get a draught…" Indira said wistfully, leering at Amelia to drive the point home. Amelia actually laughed in return. I was happy to see her normal behavior returning, even if I knew her spirits hadn't entirely been restored.

"Could we go dancing? I feel the need to work off some of this nervous energy," I asked, trying not to sound pleading. I really just wanted to dance.

"That sounds fun!" Indira chimed in.

Amelia grinned knowingly, catching my eye in the rear view mirror. "Too bad Tall, Blonde, and Dead isn't here to help you work off that energy…"

Indira and she exchanged a quick glance and erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha, ladies. Now I've earned a trip to the club, thank you."

We decided to return to the hotel to freshen up, since Amelia and I had worn far too conservative of outfits for a night of dancing. Not that we wanted any of the locals getting any closer than Victor, but with Indira nearby, they weren't going to be a problem. In fact, they might become the midnight snack if they weren't careful.

While Amelia changed and Indira stopped by her room to call for "room service," I stepped out on the balcony once more to call Eric. He wasn't able to answer, but he immediately texted back.

_I'm sorry, lover, there was a Bachelorette Party that was getting rowdy. _

_I wonder what got them so riled up…_ I teased, knowing full well he probably had something to do with it. If there's something Eric does love, it's preening.

_No clue; I don't care much for their excitement. I would not mind in the slightest getting you riled up._

_I just wanted to let you know all is well. Weird, but fine. We're going dancing._

_I am saddened that I must miss this…your performances are always quite memorable. Please be safe, dear one._

_Want me to call when I get back in?_

_If that would be pleasing to you, I never tire of hearing from you._

Well, well. If it's a call the Sheriff wants, it's a call he'll get. If I felt like it.

Amelia came out of the restroom ready to go, I had already changed before Indira left, and so we were just waiting on our vampy escort. As if on cue, she knocked on our door at just that moment. "Ready, ladies?" She called.

I had on a blousy top over a short, straight skirt, belted at the waist. I paired it with a cute pair of strappy wedges, and pinned back just the side pieces of hair. Amelia had on the cutest over-sized punkish T-shirt that hung off one shoulder. She was wearing skinny jeans tucked into some hot black ankle boots. Pam would be pretty jealous of those shoes, I imagined. Indira…I couldn't even describe her dress except to say there wasn't much of it, and she looked gorgeous.

We walked down the street to the first club that was playing a good song. Luckily, we were in a prime party location, and most of the dance clubs that I'd observed this weekend played pretty decent tunes. As we walked in, there was a Lady Gaga song on, and I didn't even care about getting a drink before getting my groove on. I caught eyes with Amelia, grabbed her hand, and practically dragged her to the floor, knowing Indira would only be a step or two behind.

As soon as the song was over, we sat down at a nearby table and Indira grabbed us some drinks. Amelia looked really, honestly happy, and I was glad that I could help her get back to normal, even if she would still be suffering for a while. I was working on not feeling responsible for Tray's death, and some days were definitely better than others. Her light just shines too brightly to stay out very long—call me selfish.

After two rounds of drinks, I was feeling feisty and ready to go again, and we made our way to the dance floor. Indira excused herself to "chat" with a young man somewhere more private. I guessed she was feeling a little snackish. Amelia and I were on fire; song after song, we danced like it was our job. I completely forgot there was a club full of people around us after a while, I was just so lost in having a good time. Of course, with my luck, I should have known better.

A void had been lurking on the side of the dance floor for a while; I hadn't taken time to scope it out, but I knew it was there. After Indira had been gone about 20 minutes, the void began dancing closer. I spun around to catch a glimpse; it was a man, about Bill's height, but looked to be younger than Bill at the time of his turning. He was trying to act casual, as if he might approach any young lady on the floor, but I knew he was after me. You have to learn from history if you don't want to repeat it.

He swayed up to me suggestively, and smiled (what looked like a genuine smile), asking me to dance.

"I sure do appreciate the offer, but I don't think that would be a good idea," I replied, trying my best to play the sweet Southern girl.

"And she has a man," Amelia warned—although she was about two sheets to the wind at this point, so it wasn't very threatening.

"I'm not asking for a commitment, just a dance," He hastily retorted, and leered at me. I don't want anyone else leering at me but Eric, and most of the time I'm not too thrilled about that.

I felt another void approaching, and I was sure it was Indira. "I'm pledged, sir, but thanks for asking."

"To Sheriff Northman," Indira added coolly.

His face faltered for just a flash, he made his apologies, and retreated to the side of the dance floor. He never approached another girl, and he never moved. I had the distinct impression he was sent to keep an eye on me, but I had no idea who placed that request. Indira was with me; I saw no reason for concern.

We danced until 2, then made our way back to the hotel. We danced so much that I didn't even feel bad about the amazing food I'd eaten this weekend, because I definitely worked it all off.

Once we were in our room, I helped Amelia into her nightclothes (she was a bit stumbly), washed my face, dressed for bed, and went out on the balcony to call Eric.

"Hello, lover."

"Hey baby," I greeted, obviously a bit tipsy. "How was work?"

Eric chuckled a bit before answering. "Work was good, darling. I trust you had an enjoyable evening?"

"Yeah, we went dancing. Some vamp hit on me, but I think he was just sent to keep watch. I told him I was pledged to a big, badass Viking." I felt a wash of pride sprinkled with mirth. "Is the bond supposed to work this well when I'm this far away?"

"I think when emotions are felt strongly, we will share them over great distances. We are very deeply tied together now, dear one."

I smiled to myself. After a few drinks, I didn't seem to care about a lot of the stuff that usually bothers me. Eric being one of them.

"That's good, Eric. It's nice to know you're here, without actually being here, y'know?"

"I do know, Sookie. I very much know," he replied thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna let you go for now. Would it be okay if I came by tomorrow night…?" There was more I wanted to ask, but I was afraid to.

"What else is it you want, dear? I can feel your nerves."

"I don't mean to be so forward, but I would really like to stay with you tomorrow night. That way when you get up Monday night, I'll already be there." Where this sudden burst of honesty came from is anyone's guess. From the overwhelming wave of joy I felt, I knew I didn't have to worry about it.

"Lover, that would please me greatly. Get some rest…" he trailed off, not needing to add _because you're going to need it_; I already knew. Or hoped, anyway.

"Goodnight, Eric."

Amelia and I got up Sunday morning around 11, which used to be early for me. Add "sleeping in" to my list of P.V. (post-vampire) personality traits. I showered and dressed first, and while Amelia got ready I ran downstairs to see if there were any stale pastries left out from breakfast. I was in luck, one bagel and one of those small boxes of frosted flakes that you tear apart and pour the milk into. I grabbed two cups of coffee and figured we could rock-paper-scissor for the bagel.

"Ames, we're in luck, two breakfast options that I believe are equal parts unappealing…" I teased as I walked in the door.

"Ugh, why do hotels even offer free breakfast? She groaned, just finishing up flat-ironing her short hair. She ended up with the frosted flakes, citing her distaste for raisins in passing on the bagel. There wasn't even any cream cheese, but at half-past 11, I couldn't complain too much.

"Well, better pack it in and hit the road," Amelia said, grabbing her things from the bathroom and tossing them into her suitcase. I finished up packing my own things as Amelia did the on-screen checkout through the T.V. That was a feature I was happy to embrace.

"Ready?"

I smiled, because I really was ready to go back home. I felt rejuvenated after getting out for a while, but now I wanted nothing more than to head north and get my life back on track. I nodded, and we headed down to the car. Once we got on the road, I knew we'd have a lot to actually discuss.

"Okay, Sook. What's up with Victor? He did not ask us over to find out about my apartment and tease you about your _lover_," she joked. I grunted slightly.

"Who knows? Vampires are constantly calculating, and they do nothing without a purpose. Probably just reporting back to the king about my relationship status. I hope Felipe sends me an email once he gets it all figured out, because I'd kind of like to understand, myself."

Amelia swatted me on the arm. "Please, girl. You two are stupid for each other. What's going on with y'all, anyway?"

"I'm supposed to go over there tonight and stay over," she grinned at me suggestively. "I really want to get a few things straight with him. I mean, Eric Northman is not my entire life, and he seems to be taking up more and more of my time and thoughts…now that I think I've regained some clarity, I want to settle things and get back to my kind of normal."

"I can understand that. Y'know…I've thought about calling Pam a lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I don't want to rekindle things, but she is really comforting to me. I haven't talked to her since Tray's funeral, but she's been a good friend—and I know you're the only person on the planet that can sympathize with that," she added, smiling.

"I do understand, Ames. It's probably not a bad idea; Pam is nothing if not honest, and her heart's much, much bigger than she'd ever let on."

We both laughed slightly at that—she was even more obstinate in denying her feelings than Eric…too bad her actions didn't back up her sentiments very well. We spent the rest of the ride reminiscing about our crazy supe stories since our first meeting in New Orleans. We even talked about Tray a little, which I think Amelia appreciated.

We arrived home right around dinner time. I made a turkey sandwich and paired it with Mrs. Fortenberry's potato salad. Once I had eaten, I brought my bags in and freshened up before swapping out clothes in my duffel bag and getting ready to go to Fangtasia. I was putting my bag in the back seat, getting ready to call Eric when my phone rang. It was Pam.

"Sookie, Eric has been called to Las Vegas. Felipe is having some sort of tribunal in which he has requested Eric's services. I don't know why he needs to call in sheriffs from other areas; I supposed the offense is grave," she paused, and I suppose it was for laughter. Vampires and their puns. Still, I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"I know you had plans with Eric this evening, and he was very displeased at having to break them. He will call you this evening as soon as he can—but know this, Sookie, he tried every excuse in the book to get out of it. He didn't want this."

"Well…thanks anyway, Pam. I appreciate the phone call. Hey, I think Amelia's gonna be calling you soon."

"I think that's a good idea. I'll be looking forward to it," she replied, hanging up. Vampires.

I stared at the car for a long moment before grabbing my bag back out, returning to the house, dropping it by the door not even caring that I was being irresponsible, and flopping down on the couch. I switched on some girly movie as Amelia sat down beside me.

"Change of plans?"

"His highness, the esteemed King of Louisiana, Nevada, and Arkansas has requested Sheriff Northman's presence this evening. Ass."

She gave me a quick hug, and we spent the rest of the night watching bad tv.


	6. Chapter 6

I was still disappointed when I got up Monday morning. I should be at Eric's right now. I should be slightly sore and very euphoric right now. I should be gazing at the Viking's amazing ass right now.

I allowed myself a few moments to lie in bed and wallow in the feelings just a little while longer, but it quickly became too indulgent. I got up, began to do laundry and unpack from my trips both completed and aborted. I sat down in the kitchen to read the newspaper, and remembered to check my phone. It seemed I missed a call from Eric, but there was a text message.

_Lover, this is simply too inadequate a medium to express how displeased I am that we are not where we should be at this moment. Even at this great distance, I feel your disappointment tangling with my own. Sleep well, and know that soon, very soon, I will join you._

No use getting too upset over this one; he's a sheriff, he has responsibilities. I can't just sit around the house all day, though, so I ate a little lunch, straightened up the kitchen, and got in the car to see what I could find.

I returned my library books and grabbed a couple more. I went to Sonic for a Diet Dr. Pepper with a shot of vanilla (Happy Hour just started, and I'm a sucker for half-price drinks). I stopped by the Insurance Agency to see Amelia for a few minutes, then proceeded to Tara's shop to say hi. I hadn't spent any time with her in a while, and she was getting to be very pregnant.

Thankfully when I pulled in, no one was there. I knew she wasn't hurting for business, so I didn't feel bad about wishing the store would be empty. I just wanted to spend some time with a friend.

The bells on the door jingled, and Tara made her way out from the back. I was amazed at her fuller belly, and couldn't help but squeal and run to her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Sookie! How in the world have you been?"

"I've been fine. Look at you!"

"Oh, Lord, yes…I swear I got pregnant at the worst time…Who wants to have a baby in the heat of summer?!."

I just beamed at my friend as we sat down at her café table by the special occasion dresses.

"Do you know the sex?"

"It's a girl. JB's over the moon, but I know he's already terrified," she said, giggling.

"I can imagine! He remembers what he was like in high school—and what he's gonna have to deal with!"

JB was the sweetest boy, but that didn't mean he didn't get around. As much as JB and Tara's union had surprised me, I couldn't be happier for them. They seemed to be very, very content in marriage, and though Tara wasn't immediately thrilled to be having this baby, she's really come into her own as time has gone by.

We sat talking about her family and the business, my brother, work, and my recovery. We talked so long I hadn't even noticed when it got to be closing time.

"Oh, Tara, I'm sorry I've kept you all afternoon."

"Shut your mouth, Sookie Stackhouse, I am so glad you came by. I do need to scoot because JB's mama's coming over for dinner tonight, but I've really missed you," she held out her arms to me for another hug. "Come by again real soon."

"I will," I promised, returning to my car. I drove home as the sun began to set, lost in thought. Even though I'd put up with more than my fair share of crazy shit over the past couple of years, I was a genuinely fortunate person. I have a lot of love in my life.

I pulled up at the house and before I even got in the back door I was basking in the most wonderful smell. Amelia was cooking.

"Hey girl! I'm making Chicken Parm!" Amelia shouted from the kitchen as I hung up my purse and keys on the hook above the washer.

"Hey yourself!" I said when I got to the kitchen. "You've been a busy little bee since you got home."

"I just couldn't stand the idea of eating more black eyed peas or potato salad. All the women have been so nice, continuing to bring us food and all, but I needed to make my own dinner tonight. Hope you're hungry!"

"I'm starving—but even if I wasn't, the smell coming out of this kitchen would have me singing a different tune," I grinned, stealing a bite off a breadstick. She swatted my hand, laughing, and I plopped down in a kitchen chair to finish reading the newspaper I never got through earlier. We get the Alexandria newspaper, seeing as the Bon Temps Bugle doesn't usually have too much to report. Besides, we both see it at work, and there seems to be a copy laying around everywhere you look. Not much happening in the world today, nothing too exciting anyway. This was just the way I liked it.

My phone buzzed; I had a message from Eric.

_If you are not too tired and will have me, I should be back late tonight. I know it's not what you had planned, but I could come to you once I arrive back in LA._

I couldn't deny my desire to see him if I'd wanted to.

_Come on by when you can. If I'm sleeping, feel free to wake me up. I'll try and go to bed a little early tonight._

I felt a wash of happiness, which really meant something. Ordinarily mentioning anything even remotely associated with my bed gets lust; this was more akin to contentment. It's nice to know someone wants to see you just as bad as you wanna see them.

I took the newspaper to the recycle bin on the back porch, and walked around the perimeter to get the mail from the front so I could put the sprinkler out in back. We had a couple bills, and Amelia got this month's Southern Living. Magazine subscriptions are definitely a nice perk to having a roommate.

I came back inside, let Amelia know about the magazine, and unloaded the dishwasher so I could start rinsing the cookware she'd finished with already. Once that was done, I set the table for us, and fixed glasses of ice and stuck them in the freezer to wait until dinner.

"So what's up with the Sheriff?"

"Coming home tonight. He's gonna sneak in later on. Who knows if he'll even be able to wake me up."

"Oh, I don't think he'll have any trouble with that," she grinned mischievously.

"Have you talked to Pam?"

"Not yet, I was thinking about calling her after dinner. Maybe we could go to Fangtasia sometime this week? After you and Eric have your discussion. I really like Indira, and it might be fun…"

I didn't usually associate Fangtasia with fun. I'd been to one party there, which did not turn out so well, and I went to visit Eric before the fairy debacle just to talk. Other than that, every visit has been somehow business-oriented.

"Yeah, we can do that…I'm warning you, though, my presence seems to make bad things happen there."

"We're all used to it, Sook. Best way to stay out of trouble is to make nice with the most dangerous guy in the jungle, y'know…" she winked, pulling the chicken out of the oven. "Soup's on!"

She didn't have to tell me twice, I loaded up my plate with a heaping helping of Amelia's nearly-famous chicken parmesan, two breadsticks, and salad. I fixed myself a glass of water and a glass of red wine. We sat at the table for dinner, something we hadn't done in a very, very long time.

"This is really great, Sook. I'm definitely bummed for you that you aren't at the Nordic love nest right now, but I'm not sorry that we have time to hang out."

"I hear ya, Ames. This is nice."

After dinner I helped clean up, and we sat down to watch TV. It seems I am very close to achieving that skewed normality I've been chasing for so long. We stayed up pretty late, watching the late show and playing Skip Bo. We were pretty evenly matched, but it got tough to ignore Amelia's broadcasts at a couple points, even though I try as much as possible not to cheat.

Around 1:30 I settled into bed. So much for going to sleep early. I snuggled in, wrapped up blankets, and drifted off peacefully. Despite my plans being changed, I was happy.

I felt the bed depress and glanced at the clock. It was 4:50. I yawned as I rolled over. "Hey baby," I whispered raggedly, my voice heavy with sleep.

"Hello, darling. I have missed you," he whispered in return, pulling my body close and inhaling me deeply. I leaned up for the sweetest kiss he had ever given me, morning breath and all.

"Rest, dear one. Just rest for now. We'll have time to spend together soon."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than I was passed out again. I was scheduled to work a double tomorrow, my first in almost two weeks. I would need all the energy I could get.

Even though I had to get up earlier than I had gotten used to (9:15), I was still excited to greet the day. It was one of those late winter mornings where the sun was shining and the breeze was brisk, but you could feel the coming warmth of spring. I'd still be wearing pants to work today, but definitely the short-sleeved shirt.

I readied myself as quickly as possible, even stopping to put on some lip gloss with a little shimmer. There was a pep in my step, and I was looking forward to getting back to work. Even the songs on the radio during my short drive were upbeat. It would be a good day.

I walked in the backdoor, stopping by Sam's office to say hi. He was on the phone, so I hung up my purse, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and scurried out to the kitchen. Terry was dicing some veggies and humming to himself. It seems everyone was in a good mood this morning. I set my tables, made sure the wait stations were stocked, refilled ketchup bottles, and started on salt by the time Holly arrived.

"Geez, Sook, there's nothing left for me to do!"

"Good morning, Holly! You can slice lemons and limes, I didn't get around to that yet. How's everything going? Still seeing Hoyt?"

Holly smiled widely, thinking she was happy I was back to normal. I was in that same boat. "Oh, we're all doing fine. I am still seeing Hoyt, things are going well," she actually blushed a little before turning to slice lemons.

"That's just great, Holly. He's a real sweet guy," I smiled, patting her on the shoulder before distributing the fresh salt shakers.

Sam emerged from his office to finish setting the bar before we opened. "Looks like we're getting a new freezer," he said to no one in particular.

"Anything wrong with the old one?" Holly asked.

"Well, when that big rain came up last month and we had that leak in the kitchen, it ruined a whole bunch of produce and I ended up with a little extra leftover from the insurance check. The freezer's working alright, but it's the oldest thing back there, and I didn't feel right about pocketing the money, so time for an upgrade."

"That's pretty good luck, huh, Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, y'know it's an unexpected treat. Freezers aren't terribly exciting or anything, but I feel good about getting a new appliance for the old place."

Sam loved his bar. Not the same way Eric loved his, but Sam liked that he was able to create a place that people liked to spend their off-hours. People in Bon Temps are fiercely loyal, and we had a safe haven in Merlotte's. This might be a backwater town, and his bar might be a little divey, but to many of us, it's a home away from home.

Lunch got pretty busy for a Tuesday. Catfish and the boys came in, including Jason. Kenya and Kevin also came in for their regular lunch. D'Eriq has apparently absolutely perfected Burgers Lafayette, and people are clamoring for that little bit of nostalgia. I was happy to know that even though Lafayette was gone, he would definitely not be forgotten anytime soon.

Right around 4:30 Jason and Hoyt came back after wrapping up their work for the day. Hoyt was talking with Holly before he went on home, and Jason wanted to talk to me.

"How're things going, sis?"

"I'm doing much, much better, Jason. I know things have been really crazy, and I haven't been easy to deal with, but I want you to know that I forgive you for that mess with Calvin. You know, we still have a cousin that stayed behind. Claude Crane. I know you aren't crazy about the fairies after the whole civil war and finding out about Niall thing, but he's family. You oughtta try and get to know him sometime."

"I just might do that, Sook. Thanks," he said, pulling me into him tightly. I can't remember the last time I got such a genuine hug from my brother. "Well, I'm headin' out with a couple of the guys from work to some bar in Olla. Apparently there are some pretty cute girls in that neck of the woods."

I gave him that Mother Hen look, and he abashedly smiled before casting his eyes downward. "Aw, Sook, you're getting too good at that. It's like Gran's still here."

I just laughed lightly and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You be careful."

"I will," he answered, kissing my cheek and heading out the front door.

Dinner was uneventful. We were steady, and I made decent money. For the most part, folks kept the jukebox going and played pretty decent tunes. I couldn't complain. Around 9:30 Sam let me go, so I grabbed my purse and headed out back, $87 richer. I rounded the corner to my car and saw Eric leaning against it. He was deep in down time, looking almost pensive in the din of the parking lot lights.

He immediately became aware of me, and I felt a surge of peace through the bond. This would have been nice, except the peaceful feeling was riding on the coat tails of some serious anxiety. Eric being nervous is just about the most unnerving scenario for me. He doesn't worry about anything, and there's no problem he can't face head on. I braced myself.

He gathered me in his arms, holding me in a hug that was gentle, but tight. "Dear one, you have had a good day."

I looked up at him and kissed his chin. "I have. No particular reason, really, just nice weather, pretty good tips, and no drama."

There was a quick flash of regret, and I began to worry again.

"It seems I'm affecting your mood. I'm sorry, I should be better at hiding my emotions from you."

"Can you do that?"

"Not well, apparently."

"You gonna tell me what's bugging you?"

He looked down at me thoughtfully. "Not right now. Unfortunately, I can't accompany you home this evening as I would like. The tribunal and coming to see you last night have left me woefully behind in my actual duties, and there's a vampire requesting residence status that I've had to put off for days now."

I was disappointed. I couldn't help myself.

"I regret the situation too, my dear."

Stupid bond.

"Well, at least I got to see you for a minute. And last night, sort of."

"Yes, I must say your entire house reeked of garlic. Lucky for you, that sort of thing only keeps away pests like Compton," he teased, nuzzling my neck.

I giggled in spite of myself, I didn't think he needed to make fun of Bill, but I knew he was just trying to have a little fun before he had to go.

He pulled my chin up and held my face in his large, cool hand. His other arm was still snaked around my waist, holding me close. "Sookie, there will be a time, very soon, when I can make everything clear to you. I can answer all of your questions. There will be a time very soon that nothing—no business, no obligations, no supes can interfere with me making you mine."

With that, he pressed his lips to mine, gently at first but quickly becoming more and more forceful. He was ravenous, but using as much restraint as he could muster to avoid getting too worked up before leaving. There would never come a day that I would tire of Eric Northman's kisses.

He whispered in my ear hungrily, "That was a little taste of what is to come, lover," right before taking to the sky. He always did know how to make an exit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Took me a hot minute to get this up...wrapping up my summer school semester (fingers crossed I didn't screw up too bad), and I've reached the point where I'm no longer "written up" so to speak. I was running about 3 chapters ahead, and now I only have one complete ch. in the pipeline after this. But, it's mostly all mapped out, so I'll be getting it up as quickly as possible. However, if all goes well (wish me luck) I should have a new teaching job soon. Without further ado...**

Most of Wednesday came and went without much going on. I did some laundry, padded around the house, and generally had a lazy day. It was kind of nice. I wish Amelia hadn't had to work, because it would've been fun to be lazy with her. I actually had a fleeting thought about us running through the sprinkler when it gets hot again; I'll have to save that idea.

As I was getting out of the shower late in the afternoon, I thought to myself that I should not get too comfortable. I haven't gone more than a few weeks without some sort of cataclysmic event happening in a couple of years…if I start to get too comfortable, I won't be ready to deal with the next crisis. I've gotten over blaming the vamps; I'm pretty sure I'd find myself in a few messes regardless. Jason would have become a werepanther with or without my entre into supe politics, and I'd still know about Sam. I'd probably be the Were pack's telepath-on-retainer had I not fallen in with the vampires.

I pulled on a sweater and sat outside to read my library book. I picked out another romance, mostly because I'm a creature of habit. It's hard to read these stories without my mind drifting to Eric, but maybe that's part of the reason I read so many of them, at least on some level.

The sun drifted down below the horizon and it got even chillier outside, so I grabbed my book and now-empty mug and returned to the house. I was staring absent-mindedly into the fridge (which Gran would get on to me for), trying to decide what to have for dinner, when I heard a knock on the door. It was Bill.

"Hey Bill, come on in," I said, hugging him and directing him to the couch. "I was just trying to decide what to have for dinner." I knew he wasn't a big fan of watching me eat, but he's the one that came over at supper time.

"I just came by to…well, as you would say, 'hang out,' if that's alright."

"That sounds kind of nice, actually. You're the first person I've had contact with all day. I guess Ames had some errands to run after work."

"How is Amelia doing?"

"Really well, actually. We had a great time on our trip, and she's actually thinking about giving Pam a call," I replied, turning to rummage through the kitchen some more. Bill followed.

"That's interesting," Bill remarked. He's never been Pam's biggest fan, but she's Eric's second, so there's little that can be done to avoid her. He doesn't see her for the big softy that she is.

"Well I don't think it'll be a booty call, if that's what you're thinking."

He just looked at me like I was from another planet.

"Oh, Bill. You know, a booty call—when you call someone just to hook up," I explained, laughing a little. "Pam really seems to get Amelia, strange as it must sound. I think Ames is ready to get back in the groove, and Pam has been a good friend to her."

Bill looked skeptical, but dropped it. He knew that Pam and I were pretty close, too—inasmuch as we could be.

I settled on a chicken salad sandwich and potato chips. The chicken salad was Halleigh Bellefleur's, and it was fantastic. I knew that the free food would be drying up soon, and I may have complained about some of it, but it was definitely nice to have a constant supply of food to choose from for weeks.

I sat in the wingback chair across from the sofa to give Bill a wide breadth as I ate. Even though it was his conscious choice to be here during my meal, I didn't need to rub it in his face.

"So what've you been up to, Bill?"

"I had a couple of freelance jobs this weekend while you were gone, just minor computer issues. It seems I've become the go-to vampire tech support person as of late," he said, smiling mostly to himself. He deserved to be proud, he's really made a name for himself in the field among the vampires.

"That's great, Bill, really."

"I've mostly just been working, playing videogames and piano lately. I've been trying to get back to a normal routine. It's been nice."

"Oh man, do I know whatcha mean. This is the most normal my life has been in a loooong time," I said, grinning.

"Well I certainly understand how you must feel getting back to your routine with your heart really in it once more. I have to say, I don't know what that's like. Perhaps because I haven't really had a 'job' before."

"It helps, y'know? Like you said, it's part of the routine. Just to make you feel whole again," I added.

"That's exactly it; the feeling I was chasing—trying to feel whole," he said, staring straight into my eyes.

I cast my eyes back down to my sandwich, taking the last couple of bites and returning the plate to the kitchen. I grabbed a Diet Dr. Pepper and remembered my manners.

"Oh, Bill! I'm so sorry, I didn't offer you a Blood. Need one?" I half-yelled to the living room.

"No thank you, Sookie. I had one before I came."

I sank down into the couch next to Bill, drawing my legs up Indian-style and turning to face him. "I'm glad you came by, Bill. Otherwise I'd be really bored tonight."

"No Eric?"

"He's had a lot going on. You know how it goes," I said, rolling my eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

It seemed like an odd request, but one I was happy to indulge. "Sure! Any preference?"

"Just pick one of your favorites."

I picked Fried Green Tomatoes, which is a tad chick-flicky, but I knew he'd at least appreciate the southern generational aspects.

Right after I put it on, Amelia came home with some groceries. She put them away, made a few trips up and down the stairs to do some laundry, and mostly stayed in her room. She said she was chatting with Octavia online and had some sort of witchy web conference.

We watched in a comfortable silence, and Bill even laughed a little at a few points. During the Tawanda scene, I cracked up as usual. Bill was openly laughing (as much as he ever does), but I'm pretty sure he was actually finding the humor in my reaction rather than the scene. I stretched out, reclining against a pillow and laying my legs across his lap. He placed his hands on my legs, and although this wasn't an intimate position, it was nice…and it did give me butterflies.

I found myself hoping Eric didn't call anytime soon, because if he knew Bill was here and felt my butterflies, he would be extremely hurt. Eric doesn't do hurt well. In fact, he'd act out or ignore me for a few days while he fumed. Pam would tease him relentlessly, and that would only make it worse.

We stayed close the rest of the movie, and when it was over, Bill rose to leave.

"Sookie, it has been a lovely evening. I'm going to return home now, and I hope that we can do this again sometime."

I jumped up to walk him out.

"Yeah, I had fun. Thanks, Bill," I said, pulling him into a hug. "We will have to do this again."

He kissed me on the cheek as he was leaving, and his face lingered near mine for a long second before he turned to leave with vampire speed.

I cleaned up the kitchen and straightened up the living room before heading into my room to lie down and read. I'd felt so good this week I decided to go into work tomorrow and pick up a shift. I'm sure someone will want the day off. Plus it'll give me something to do, and I could use it.

I woke up the next morning and readied myself for work. The good feeling wasn't leaving, and I was really remembering what it was like to be myself. I was so over being such a harpy. I survived a tremendous ordeal, and made it out with some folks that I care a lot about. I have to start appreciating life instead of wallowing in misery.

Neither Holly nor Danielle wanted to give up their shift (they were saving up some cash to go to some concert in Shreveport this weekend), so I told Sam to get caught up on whatever he needed to in the office, and I'd handle the bar for him. He was relieved, apparently he had fallen behind on some things lately.

It was a normal day, but a little on the slow side. I knew we weren't walking out of there with a lot of cash, but it was great just to be out and about, talking with folks. Around 3:30 after the last lunch stragglers headed out, I was in such a good mood that I had an Abita. I don't drink beer often, but today was the right kind of day. Sam came out right about that time and poured himself one too, sitting down at the bar to chat.

"All caught up?"

"Sure am," he grinned. "Sook, I have something to tell you," he added, leaning in and looking slightly serious.

"Shoot, Sam."

"Arlene was sentenced this morning."

Arlene had gotten a plea bargain for her involvement in my near-miss crucifixion. She was able to retain custody of her children after she completed a shortened sentence and a very, very lengthy parole. Sam said she was sentenced to 5 months. I almost felt bad for a split second, but then I remembered what could have happened to me if they'd gotten to follow through with their plan, and it quickly went away.

"Well Sam, it's a shame that it had to happen that way. I'm sorry for Arlene—not about her going to jail or any of that. I'm just sorry she got sucked into that whole mess. It's too bad that she's so easily led."

Sam just nodded, and we both took big draws off our beers.

I cleaned up and headed home. I arrived just after 4:30, and Amelia had left a note on the counter when she came home for lunch. She was going to the mall in Monroe, then seeing a movie. I stood in the kitchen, looking around blankly. The more I thought about Arlene, the more it really did affect me. We were good friends at one time, even if it was a fairly one-sided relationship. I needed to talk about it, just get some thoughts out there, so I tried Eric. No answer.

I tried again a little while later with the same results. I then texted _Busy?_ to him and still got no response. I was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of communication. I understand his position and responsibilities, but this is wearing thin.

Still, I wanted to talk to someone, so I called Bill.

"Hey Bill, got a minute?"

"Of course."

"I just needed to talk to someone. Arlene got sentenced today, and even though I'm all for her going to jail for what she tried to do to me, it's still a big deal, y'know?"

"I do know. I don't mind listening."

I told him about her sentence, we talked about our relationship, and I lamented that I really did still miss the old Arlene, before the FOTS mess started, even though she wasn't a very good friend back then, either. Bill was very reassuring and didn't try to make me feel stupid for feeling the way I did. I could have called Pam, but she would have been rather curt with her advice. I could imagine it: "If it'd been me, I would have drained the bitch. She got off easy, Sookie, be thankful you're rid of that garbage."

We chatted for about 20 minutes before I let him go to go on about my night.

The next day was errand running day. I returned Tupperware to folks around town who had brought food, and ended up spending most of the day talking to folks I didn't really want to spend the whole day with. Still, I was grateful for their kindness, and it was the least I could do.

I finished up by dropping off bills at the post office and running our check by the water dept. I fixed some dinner, took a shower, and decided to go have a drink at Merlotte's to pass the time. It was an uneventful night, but that's alright.

After I got home and kicked off my shoes, about to go to bed, my phone rang. I knew instantly it was Eric. This bond was very strange in how it worked sometimes.

"Hey Eric," I greeted dryly. I tried to hide my frustration, but I was doing a very poor job.

"Hello, lover. I want to apologize again for my prolonged absence. I was hoping we could have our evening at my home tomorrow?"

"That sounds fine, Eric. Promise it will happen?" I regretted the question the minute it left my mouth. If it doesn't happen, it wouldn't be for any reason that Eric had control over, and I knew it.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure that it does."

"Then it's a date," I said, not able to help smiling at the idea of finally getting to spend some time with Eric—and getting some answers.

"I will explain. Everything."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Viking."

He made his sexy rumbly-hum sound that I've come to love.

"Until then, Lover."

"Goodnight, Eric."


	8. Chapter 8

I tried to stay in bed as long as possible Saturday morning. I had a huge knot in my stomach anticipating my evening with Eric. I didn't even know how this was going to work—would he pick me up? Would I meet him somewhere in Shreveport? On top of that, his nervousness the other night was still giving me pause. I couldn't imagine what had Eric _nervous_.

It was getting close to lunch time, so I pulled on some flannel pants and a sweatshirt and emerged from my cocoon of overthinking. Amelia had apparently been up for hours, because the entire house was spotless and smelled like a mix of Pledge and Febreze.

"Good morning! What has gotten into you lately? Been doing some productivity spells or something?" Nothing like teasing a witch—and she deserves it with as much flack as I catch about my love life.

"I couldn't sleep. And…I was waiting for you to get up. I know what we're doing tonight!" She was beaming. I started to say "But I'm going to—" before she cut me off with a wave of her hand, grabbing me and setting me down on the couch. She was practically buzzing.

"We're going to Fangtasia first. You're riding with me. I'm gonna hang out with Pam, and you, my darling best friend in the whole world, are going to spend time with one Mr. Sheriff of Area 5," she said, almost choking on her excitement. I thought it was a little silly that she was this worked up over _my_ date, but who can begrudge their best friend being happy for them?

I put my hands on either side of her face, and said very calmly, "Amelia—breathe."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sookie Stackhouse—this is a very big deal! Sleepover with a Viking!"

"I know, I know—let's just get through the afternoon, okay?"

"It's a deal. You have lunch and approximately 2 hours to lounge before the primping begins," she held up her hands to stop my protests. "I'll not hear it, Stackhouse. You're getting the Broadway royal treatment tonight, sister!"

I shot her a friendly glare, sticking out my tongue, before retreating to the kitchen to find the most labor-intensive, slow-to-eat lunch items we had available. I figured I couldn't very well make pizza from scratch; she'd be onto me. I settled on salad with grilled chicken—I had to cook the chicken, which bought me about half an hour, and then eat the salad, which is about the slowest-going food on the planet.

As soon as I started pulling stuff out of shelves, I heard Amelia sigh real heavily and open the newspaper as loudly as she could without ripping it. I had to laugh a little (but quietly, lest incur her witchy wrath).

Luckily, she let me eat in peace. We watched an old episode of The Girls Next Door, and the E! True Hollywood Story of Saved By the Bell, which kept us in stitches practically the entire time. As soon as it was over, she ceremoniously led me to my room, humming a dirge.

We selected outfits, I modeled them, she 'yay' or 'nayed' them. I showered and shaved; she blow-dried, styled, plucked, and made up. It seemed like the process was taking about 4 times as long as it did when I gussied my own self up, but it was fun to have play time with Amelia. It felt like I was getting ready for Prom.

I had chosen a gray dress that fell just about halfway on my thighs. It was a slate-like shade, with pintucks around the bust and tiny little bows where the thin shoulder straps met the neckline. All around the bottom of the dress were waves, similar to the ones that designer on Project Runway used a few years ago. Amelia loaned me some super cute heels, and I put a long black sweater over it for warmth (at least during travel). I had to admit, I looked good.

By this time, it was getting on close to 6 o'clock, and my stomach growled. Amelia looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "I can't believe I forgot to feed you before we did your lips. Hurry, to the kitchen!" Just when I was beginning to enjoy my afternoon primp-a-thon, she has to go a little overboard. I half-seriously wished I knew a couple spells to calm her ass down.

She fixed me some chicken strips and some easy mac, which I wouldn't have ever imagined eating before a date, but I suppose it was a matter of time and convenience. We needed to get on the road, and I knew she'd want to get my lips just right before we did.

Once we got in the car on the road to Shreveport, I had my normal, cool Amelia back. We gossiped, talked about Fangtasia and what to expect, and just generally shot the shit. It helped settle my nerves about the "big" night. I still couldn't shake that nagging feeling in the back of my head about Eric's anxiety, though.

When we arrived, Pam pulled Amelia into a big embrace, right in front of the vermin. It was early still, so not too many people witnessed her open display of genuine affection. They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Pam took me in her arms as well. "You've done me proud, Sookie. I can't wait until Eric sees you. He's a goner."

Amelia gave a glance that said "told you so," before grinning at Pam. Pam linked her arm through Amelia's to lead her off to the bar, presumably to get Amelia and I drinks, and nodded me off in the direction of Eric's office. I knew he would feel me nearby, and I guess he was waiting for me—or trying to be aloof, which was almost funny. But, this was our first 'date,' and we had a lot to put out on the table.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but six-and-a-half feet of gorgeous tore the door open before I could make contact. He stood for a few seconds, raking over me with his eyes before pulling me into a very enthusiastic embrace. He kissed the top of my head before pulling my face to his and laying an Eric Northman spectacular on my lips. From the end of the hall I heard Amelia's familiar giggle and Pam deadpan, "Finally," before they disappeared once more.

Eric pulled away slightly, staring straight into my eyes. "Please, come in," he implored, softly taking my hand and pulling me into his office. I bumped the door behind me closed. He leaned against his desk, reaching for me. He placed two very large hands on either side of my waist and smiled. "Lover, I cannot even put into words how I feel right now," he said, grinning widely. The happiness I was feeling was just about enough to bowl me over.

"I'm pretty happy to see you too, Eric. I was beginning to get very frustrated with not seeing you—don't get me wrong, I understand. I guess I was just having Viking withdrawals," I teased, kissing his nose.

"If I have my way," he breathed into my neck, barely running a finger along the neckline of my dress, "there will be very little _withdrawing_ all night." He nipped at my earlobe and stared straight into my eyes. They looked almost smoky in the haze of his lust.

"So what's the plan, then?" I was trying not to sound too anxious. We did have a lot to talk about before we got to the fun stuff.

"I thought perhaps we could spend some time with my child and the witch before departing for my house."

"That sounds really nice, Eric—but I _do_ have questions for you when we get home."

"Home?" He questioned, looking annoyingly smug.

I just rolled my eyes, turning to get some space. "You know what I meant…"

He slowly and gently pulled me into him once more, taking in my scent and kissing the top of my head. "Yes, lover, I do know what you meant." He continued to hold me, and I continued to let him. He pulled away just enough to brush the sleeve of my sweater down off my shoulder, kissing the top of my arm and inhaling deeply before whispering, "Divine." He replaced the sweater, his eyes boring straight into mine. I was absolutely relishing in the closeness.

"Come, lover, let's go join our friends."

Well this was news to me—I'm not sure I've ever heard Eric casually reference 'friends' before. The fact that he was including Amelia in that meant a lot. He's either really good at anticipating what I need from him, or he's getting really, scarily good at this relationship thing. I can't get too comfortable. There's always another shoe waiting to drop.

We made our way to the private booth in the corner that I've come to know. I hadn't had too terribly much practice lately keeping my guard up, but I found that blocking out the fangbangers was pretty easy if I just focused on Eric instead. I knew what they were thinking without having to hear it, and I certainly didn't need to hear anything to feel the scowls. Somehow, though, none of it mattered.

Amelia was smiling widely and Pam was wearing her signature smirk. "My, my, that was much quicker than I anticipated," Pam deadpanned.

I blushed (just a little!) and hoped it wasn't too obvious in the red glow of the bar.

"Oh, Pam, let them have their reunion. Sookie's just been dying to see her Viking again," Amelia rebuked, stifling laughter the whole time. Pam smiled openly now, which was either sweet or terrifying…I know her fairly well and I still can't tell which.

"Good evening, ladies," Eric greeted, pulling me into him in the booth. "I see you've been getting on well—at our expense," he teased. A waitress brought a fresh round of drinks over, and Eric refused the bottled blood.

"Pam, how've you been? I haven't really gotten to talk to you in a while," I asked, genuinely curious. Pam was my best vamp friend, after all.

"I've been well. I was very pleased to hear from our friend Amelia," she responded, meeting Amelia's eyes for a split second. "Business has been fine, we haven't any major disruptions. Granted—we haven't had you around to stir things up, dear Sookie…" she joked, lips curling into her mischievous grin.

"Oh, Pam, stop. Our little trouble magnet doesn't need to be reminded about her…effect on supes, shall we say? Besides, the poor girl's finally getting her fair share of normal," Amelia countered, saving me gracefully.

"Hopefully our little trouble magnet will be able to enjoy some relative comfort from now on," Eric answered huskily, leaning in to plant a light kiss behind my ear.

"I'm right here, y'all…"

"We are well aware, Sookie. I think most creatures are much attuned to your presence in most situations."

That Pam.

Conversation flowed easily between the four of us—once I was no longer the topic du jour—for an hour or so before Eric made our excuses and led me out of the bar to go home. Or to his house, rather…well, where we would be staying for the evening. Hmph.

The car ride to his house didn't take very long at all; it just felt that way because I could hardly control my desire to be close to him. I wanted my body on his in the worst way, and I knew it was only for my sake that he was being gentlemanly. This is the Viking, after all. Hands-to-yourself isn't really a rule he's ever played by, and that's not something I would often complain about.

His house was on the outskirts of town, naturally, and he didn't have many neighbors. I doubted many people realized they lived near their vampire Sheriff at all. It was a large gray stone house, very European-looking, but not ostentatious. He had a small balcony in front, and a very large one in back. There was a fountain out front, and the rooms were all painted in very non-oppressive, cool tones. His furniture looked comfortable, and strangely apropos in terms of what you'd expect from a 1000-year old Viking bachelor.

After the tour of the interior, he took me out back to see his pool—which he'd had designed to look fairly rustic and natural; it was almost like a small pond with a state of the art filtration system rather than a pool. There was a waterfall, and he leered at me as he informed me of the grotto that lay beneath the fall. I had to admit, my tummy was in knots at the very suggestion of its existence. I could get used to some grotto-lovin'.

He took my hand and led my back into his living room. We sat down on the overstuffed leather couch, Eric never releasing my hand. I couldn't let go of his gaze; his eyes were fixed on mine and they were the warmest shade of blue I could imagine. There was a lamp on in the corner, and in the dim light he looked more beautiful now than ever. I tried to resist my urges, but I couldn't hold off any longer. I brushed a tendril of hair behind his ear, and made the first move.

I pressed my lips to his, and he moaned deeply in appreciation. His lips were soft, yet urgent against my own. He placed one hand on my neck, and wrapped his other arm around the small of my waist to hike me onto his lap. Straddling him, I desperately and silently pleaded for entrance. Our tongues met and massaged each other sweetly as his hand moved from my neck to the bottom of my skirt. He played with the hem for a fleeting moment before reaching under, pushing my dress up around my waist, and grazing my breasts over my bra. I was moaning now, deeply and fervently. I had to be close to him. I needed the reassurance that only his physical body could give me.

I broke our kiss, but not our stare, turning just enough to will him into unzipping my dress. He did, planting kisses on my lips, neck and collarbone. My moans were sounding more and more like cries as I ground against his lap, begging for more contact. He kneaded my breasts and kissed the tops of them with my bra still on, reaching around to remove it. I ran my fingers along the sides of his stomach, making him flinch just a hint before I pulled off his shirt. I dipped down to lick, nibble, and tease his nipples.

"I didn't want to do this until I had answered all your questions, lover," he breathed against my neck, leaving a trail of searing kisses from my ear to my shoulder.

"I can't ask you any questions until I have you, Eric. I need you, and I can't wait any longer," I pleaded, staring straight into his cobalt eyes. He rumbled low in his chest, and that sent me over. I was in a fevered state, rushing to remove his pants. He deftly removed my panties, and before he had time to argue, I was on top of him again, positioning him at my entrance. I caught his gaze and whispered huskily, "Watch me, lover," before slowly taking him in.

I went torturously slow, starting with just the head and rolling it around inside me. His grip on my hips was fierce, and if I hadn't had his blood in the past I'd be scared of the force he used. As it was, it felt delicious.

I began to slide up and down his cock as slowly as I could stand, thrusting my hips forward and back to make the most of my movements. He continued to moan and growl in appreciation, taking playful nips at my shoulder each time I came down on him.

I finally settled onto his lap, grinding myself against him with him buried to the hilt. I moved in figure eights, feeling him rubbing on every surface of my walls. I began to thrust harder and faster, desperately rubbing him against my G-spot. My pace quickened to a fever pitch as I felt my climax building. Eric continued to kiss and lick along my neck and collarbone, occasionally leaning me back far enough to take my breasts into his mouth, one and then the other. With my back arched, I had him at the precise angle I wanted him. I continued to ride against him, faster and faster until I felt myself closing in on him. I loved the absolutely luscious feeling of my walls clamping down on him, and I rode out the pulses while slowing my pace. He grinned at me deviously before moving me onto my back, hitching one leg in the crook of his arm and pushing it back, and thrusting into me as far as I could take.

He was certainly moving with vampire speed, and I thanked my lucky stars I had this…relationship with him, because any other girl off the street would not be able to physically handle what he was doing to me in that instant. I was still riding out the aftershocks of my orgasm, and thought I might pass out as he thrust one final, breathtaking time, sinking his fangs into my shoulder and releasing deep inside me. My aftershocks turned into a second climax as he drew slowly and sensually from me, licking the wounds and withdrawing very slowly.

He laid on top of me, holding me close. He was certainly heavy, but it was a comfortable heavy. I lightly ran my fingers up and down his back, eliciting some gorgeous moans out of him. I laughed in spite of myself.

"What's so funny, lover?"

"I'm just surprised at myself. I promised I wouldn't jump right into bed with you again until I understood things a little better."

"Well, technically, you still haven't. We made love on the couch," he teased, chuckling silently to himself. Smug bastard.

He leaned up, resting his weight on his forearms and kissing my neck, cheek, and finally mouth. His tongue sought just the tip of mine, in a teasing, slow-building dance. I was on fire. When he pulled away he said, "Well, I do believe you have some questions, and I do sincerely want to give you answers. Fire away, lover."

I struggled with where to start, but I thought where better than the beginning. So here I was, diving into the deep end of the pool, not even entirely confident in my ability to swim. "Start with our relationship. Explain the pledging, please." I could feel some tension release in him, he must have been happy I started with an "easy" question.

"After we had exchanged blood three times, we were blood bound. This is a semi-permanent connection between us. I saw to it that we became pledged in order to ensure your safety, and my ability to keep others at bay. When I cut myself with the ceremonial knife, that laid the groundwork for this to take place. I'm surprised Andre let it happen, honestly."

I nodded thoughtfully and motioned for him to continue.

"He would have realized my motivations in using the knife; vampires don't do anything coincidentally, as you well know. I had you deliver it to me in front of Madden so that we would have a witness to the ceremony. When you handed me the knife, you accepted the pledging."

"But didn't I need to know what I was doing for it to be valid?"

"No, dear one, simply handing it to me as publicly as you did sealed the covenant. Now as far as supes are concerned, no one gets to you unless through me. I did not do this to limit your ability to make your own decisions, but rather to ensure you would always retain that right. You certainly understand that others would not be so willing to allow you your freedom," he stated, but it sounded like a question. I nodded.

"The commitment is permanent, not like a human marriage. I will always be your caretaker in the supernatural world. Should you decide to enter into a romantic relationship with another, however, I will not stop you. I do not want to control you, Sookie, but I feel compelled to ensure your safety. I want you to be mine, but more importantly, I want you to want to be mine."

I sat, pensively going over everything he had just said. It all made sense, and though he had acted high-handedly, he did sincerely have my best interests at heart. All along I had thought he was trying to manipulate me for his own devices, and in some ways he has. But at the end of the day, he actually had been putting my desires first all along. If he wanted to take me by force, Lord knows he could have, 1000 times over.

"So what is this about me being the area vamps' mistress??" This one had been bugging me since New Orleans.

"As my wife, especially considering my position, every vampire in my retinue now owes you fealty. Any vampire under my protection, in my jurisdiction, will honor and protect you."

"That's kinda weird, Eric."

"You'll get used to it," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay…so, what about during the fairy war? Where were you?"

I felt his tension mount, and I knew he was bristling at the very thought of explaining this to me. "I won't lose my cool, Eric, just please tell me. If you say I'll understand, I believe you."

"First know that I could feel everything you went through. I tried as much as I could to comfort you through the bond, but I knew it was completely futile. Then I tried to draw some of your pain away from you, but I was unable to do that as well. Sookie, I have never felt so helpless as I did in that instant."

I felt the uncontrollable urge to comfort him. I lightly stroked his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Every vampire must follow protocol. Our systems of governance may seem archaic or barbarous to you, but they are timeless and quite literally what has kept me alive. They may very well be what keeps you alive as well, dear one," he paused, kissing my lips.

"Like it or not, I have to follow orders and rules just as any other of my kind must…" he paused, unsure of where to go. "I am fortunate enough that over the years I have been able to secure a position of power. I have reached the heights of my ambition in my title of Sheriff. I want only to be as autonomous as possible, and this is a level of responsibility I am comfortable with. I would never want to be a King; I enjoy my private life far too much," he joked, and it was my turn to pursue his lips at this.

"The night you were being tortured…" he faltered again, still unsure of what to say. I braced myself for the worst. Then I heard Meredith Brooks' "Bitch" playing from Eric cell phone. "Pam," he grunted. I knew she wouldn't call unless she had to; she knew what we were up to tonight.

He picked up the phone, and after a series of whats, yeses, uh-huhs, and okays, he snapped the phone and his eyes shut, sighing heavily. "There has been an…incident. Someone has set off the fire alarms and sprinkler system at Fangtasia, and there is general pandemonium. Thalia has apprehended someone she thinks may be responsible, but they need me to interrogate. Lover, I must go, but Pam is on her way over to keep you company until I return."

I sighed in return, wondering when we would ever catch a break. At least I'd gotten some before this nightmare happened. Maybe part of me knew there was a chance we wouldn't make it through the night.

He quickly stood to dress, helped me with my own clothes, and crushed his lips to mine in a blindingly hot kiss. "To remember what I'm coming home to," he smirked, gathering up his keys, wallet, and phone and heading out. I slumped down on the couch, waiting for Pam to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey it's been a while, but I've been having some relationship issues of my own. Things may be slow for a while. This is short, but it's a bit of fun-with-Pam, hopefully that's a consolation?**

**-----------------------------**

I watched a little TV (not the set itself, it was huge), and within minutes Pam was at my side. She must have been literally flying, because I hardly felt a thing until she was next to me on the couch.

"Oh, sweet Sookie. I'm sorry your evening was ruined," she whispered, placing an arm around me.

"Why are you being so nice? Shouldn't you be teasing me relentlessly?"

"While I do enjoy teasing both you and my master, I know this evening meant something to you both, and I was hopeful to see a more permanent solution come out of the proceedings."

"I wasn't going to ask him to turn me, Pam," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You will change your mind, I am confident. But that's a discussion for another day. Has it occurred to you to question why you two continue to be interrupted?"

"Because Eric's a big badass Sheriff and has to tend to his minions?"

Pam grinned, restraining a laugh. "You are never short on amusement, sweet girl," She replied, taking me in her arms and laying my head in her lap. She softly scratched my head and played with my hair before continuing. It was nice; I felt like I had a big sister for the first time in my life.

"I ask because it has been bothering me. There are…circumstances at play that seem to be too keenly timed to be coincidental. It's as if we have a very annoying fly buzzing around our Area."

"I think you're reading too much into it, Pam. He's been busy. And I mean, who sets off the fire alarm at a vampire bar just to break up my date? That's ridiculous."

"Perhaps. I will be on the lookout regardless. At some point the two of you must lower your defenses and admit the depth of your feelings for each other. I have known my master a very long time, dear friend, and I know that you have found something inside him that he has thought long dead,"

I sighed heavily, rolling her words around in my head. "Hey Pam?"

"Hmm?"

"You know why he didn't come for me during the fairy war."

"Yes."

"I know you can't tell me."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. It's simply not for me to tell."

"Will I really understand?"

She actually took a minute to think it over. "You continually amaze me with your depth of awareness and understanding. It is beyond what is natural for you to understand, but I believe you will. And I believe your heart has much more faith in Eric than your head does. Sometimes your head needs to shut the fuck up," she explained, mincing no words.

"Y'know Pam, I agree completely."

She continued rubbing my head until I had completely passed out. I felt so relaxed and comfortable, which was strange seeing as a) I'd never been to Eric's before, and b) this was the closest Pam and I had ever been. I knew that, like Eric, what she told me would always be honest. And I suspected that her "vamps first" rule didn't necessarily apply to me anymore, either.

At some point I started to come to and realized I was no longer napping on Pam's lap. I was trying to get my bearings when I realized she was on the phone. Likely with Eric. I only heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Eric, this cannot continue. Neither of you believe me, but it would seem someone doesn't want you two together.

-I understand you cannot shirk your responsibilities on a hunch, but she is not going to be pleased. You are at a very vulnerable point in your relationship.

-Yes, you are my master, and I will never forget that. But it is because you made me that I will not spare you my opinion. She is ready to love you—and you, you big lug, are ready to let her. Find the source of this irritation and as the humans say, squash it.

-I will do that. Goodnight, Eric."

I didn't have the energy to argue with her at this point in the night. I just wanted to know what was going on so I could go back to sleep.

"Dear Sookie, I regret to inform you," she paused and her jaw set rigidly before she continued, "that I will be returning you to your home now."

I was so tired and so out of my element that my eyes began welling up. I fanned my face. "Sorry, Pam, I don't mean to leak…that news just catches me way off guard."

"And me as well, little friend. Unfortunately, the Viking is being unreasonable. It seems playing pranks on vampires is no longer a lighthearted matter. Madden and Seachrest are arriving tomorrow to be briefed on the investigation of the…situation. In Sophie-Ann's day, Eric would ascertain who committed the act, punish the criminal, and turn them over to me to…play with. I'm beginning to regret our new circumstances."

"Don't let the Viking hear you say that…"

"You do not joke. And please keep that to yourself."

I had to smile, despite my frustration. "My, my, Pam, are we keeping secrets from Daddy now?"

She glared at me in warning, but I knew how not serious she really was. I simply hopped off the couch, kissed her on the cheek, and gathered my things to go home. At least Pam and I bonded tonight…I guess that's one step forward. I gathered up my things and we made our way to the garage. We drove home in relative silence, as I was nodding off frequently, and we had said everything there was to say for one night. I had to admit, there were parts of the whole avoid small talk mentality that I was beginning to find appealing.

We pulled up at my house, and I slowly crawled out of the car, opening the back door to retrieve my overnight bag. I smirked a little and Pam cast a curious glance my way. "Hey Pam, if Eric and I do get things worked out eventually, will that make me your step mom?" I could barely get the words out without laughing. She growled—actually growled—at me, so I blew her a kiss and retreated as quickly as possible into the house. As I turned to shut the door, I swear I saw a grin playing at her lips.

I slept away most of the following day. I was strangely exhausted from the disappointed, and I began to let my fears get the better of me the more I let myself think about my situation with Eric. I had no idea how to categorize our relationship, and I doubted very seriously that things would ever be too concrete in that realm.

Around 7:30 I went up to Merlotte's to eat dinner. I just couldn't stand sitting in the house any longer. It was slow, but it gave me the chance to visit with everyone instead of wallowing in frustration all night. I went home two hours later, and hadn't heard a peep out of the Viking all night. I plopped down on the couch and watched TV with Amelia for a couple of hours before finally giving up and going to bed. The disappointment of not hearing from him all night was trumped only by my sadness at not having a note the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

I was scheduled for the split shift after waking up without so much as a note. I was grateful, because it would break up my day nicely. By the time I got off, Eric should be awake. I hoped he'd have some information for me.

Work was fine, meaning a steady stream of customers and not a lot of gossip worth writing home about. Work seemed extremely tedious; I shouldn't need my life constantly threatened to keep from being bored. What did I do before I got involved in supe politics? It seems so long ago now I can't really remember. I read a lot. Still do.

The hours passed, and sooner than later I was off work. I trudged home and slumped onto the couch. I found myself checking my phone every 3 minutes to see if perhaps I'd missed the chime of a text, despite sitting in a silent house, clutching the phone. I loathed the fact that I was so anxious to hear from Eric, but we were so very close to bridging that gap—having a real relationship—that I was beginning to panic. Maybe we could never work it out. It may have been far too soon to have such thoughts, but I started to resign to the fact that if I couldn't make it work with Eric, I doubted my ability to make it work with anyone. Maybe I was destined to be alone. Maybe I would make a good vampire.

Delirium aside, I found a good movie on TV and allowed myself to get distracted for about 10 minute stretches before my mind invariably wandered back to the Viking. I knew in my heart that he did feel for me deeply, and he was as determined to solidify whatever the hell it is we are as I was. Maybe Pam was right—maybe someone doesn't want us together. I just don't understand why…Who has enough time on their hands, and who is so frivolous and busybodied as to interfere in our relationship? It just didn't make sense.

At 10:15 I got tired of waiting, so I called his cell. I had no idea if he was at the bar or not, and I certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to staff. He was definitely rubbing off on me. It rang three times before I was greeted with a very terse, "Northman."

Something was off. He felt…like he was trying to hide something from me. He was extremely tense, and I took that as a signal to be vague. I really wish we were better at silent communication across the miles.

When I spoke, I tried to do so very quietly. "Hey. Everything okay? I'm starting to get a little anxious here."

"All is well, as my business generally is."

Well. That gives away exactly nothing.

"Am I going to hear from you tonight?"

"That is not a likely outcome."

My heart sank. He wouldn't be talking like that if he had another choice. My frustration was palpable. He breathed unnecessarily, which I hope didn't give too much away to whoever was nearby. "I will try to accommodate you as soon as possible. Be on the lookout for word from my child," and with that, he was gone.

I held the phone close to my heart, staring blankly at the wall for what seemed like hours. As desperately as I wanted Eric, I wasn't sure that I could continue being strung around. This wasn't his fault; if Pam was correct and this was all calculated to cause us distress, I wished it could be resolved soon. But what if it never was? What if no one wanted to see us happy? I don't think I could maintain a relationship under these circumstances, even for Eric. But wouldn't I rather be frustrated with him than feel anything else with anyone else? I couldn't think about it anymore. I had to try to force myself to sleep.

I got up the next morning, showered and dressed quickly, and made it out the door just in time to be at Merlotte's on schedule. I couldn't recall a time I'd been so happy to be going to work. Somehow I still managed to be the first waitress there that morning, and I was a like an avoidance buzzsaw, setting up the restaurant and looking for tasks to complete to take my mind off my Eric troubles.

Around 1:00, Jason came in without the rest of the crew. He sat down after grabbing a beer from Sam, and I made my way to him to take his order.

"Oh, I'll just take a cheeseburger basket, Sook. I just wanted to stop in and see you."

I had to admit it was nice to have my brother back. I put in his order and quickly returned to the dining room to sit a spell with Jason and catch up.

"How was Olla the other night?"

He had the good sense to look a little sheepish before answering. "Yeah, we had a good time. I took a girl home—"I had to roll my eyes at that. "I know, Sook, I know. But her name is Rebecca, and she's really great. She gives me that same look you do when I'm being foolish, but she's still a real wildcat between the sheets," he answered, then realizing his mistake, he grinned a little and cast his glance downward. Holly came over with his food.

"Oh, Jason. A tiger can't change his stripes I guess…or a panther…well, you know what I mean." He laughed a little before scooping up a few fries, drowning them in ketchup and shoving them in his mouth.

"I hope she's a nice girl, but not too nice because I don't want you breaking any hearts. I'm glad you had fun."

He paused between bites long enough to ask how my love life was going. "You still seeing that Eric?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of complicated."

"Sookie, I really do want you to be happy. I'm on your team, no matter what."

"That means a lot to me Jason. Thank you," I said sincerely, giving him a quick little hug as I stood to get back to work. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sis."

The remainder of the afternoon was deader than a doornail. I did what I would have had I been stuck at home: I cleaned the baseboards. Sam came out from around the bar at one point, started to speak, sighed heavily, and ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair before shaking his head to himself and retreating back to his office. He knew me well, and I had to laugh a little to myself at his exasperation.

I continued cleaning until 4:30, when I dusted myself off and decided to pack it in. I washed my hands, fixed myself a to-go tea for the brief drive home, grabbed my purse from Sam's office (adding a kiss on his head to relieve his concerns), and bounded down the back stairs to my car. I was full of nervous energy, and although I wasn't happy about my mysterious lack of communication with Eric, I was wound up.

By the time I got home it was a few minutes past 5, and I knew Amelia would be home any minute. I had already finished my tea, poured myself a fresh glass, and was working on that while I went through the mail. Of course, there was nothing fun, but it was part of the day. I threw out the junk, and placed the important stuff on the desk in what was Octavia's bedroom.

Amelia came in, set her purse down by the door, and put a case of beer in the fridge. She was beaming. "Hey Sook! I know you're not much of a beer drinker, but I was hoping you'd have one with me this evening."

"Sounds perfect! I'm wound tighter than a new girdle. Wanna play some horseshoes?"

"That sounds fantastic. I'll run upstairs and change, you go slip out of your work clothes, and I'll open us a couple of beers. Meet ya back in a minute or two."

I skipped off to my room and put on a pair of gray yoga pants and a long sleeve Fangtasia t-shirt. It really did happen to be the shirt on top in my dresser. I felt equal parts empty and comforted by wearing it. No time to worry about Eric; I pulled on my sneakers and met Amelia out back.

We played for about an 1 ½ hours, and she was handily beating me until I had a couple drinks in me. For not being much of a drinker, I sure got a lot better at games as I drank. Toward sundown, I was ahead by one game. We cleaned up, finished our drinks and headed inside. Amelia felt like going up to Merlotte's to hang out and eat dinner, so I put on some loungey clothes, got the bills ready to stick out in the mailbox, and cracked another beer before settling into the couch. I read every word of the Alexandria paper before turning on the TV.

Halfway through Project Runway, there was a light rasp at the door. I knew it wasn't Eric, because I could feel his hum from its familiar distance. I hopped up to let my guest in, and was kind of happy it was Bill. I wasn't ready for Pam right now.

"Hey Bill!" I said cheerily, as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Good evening, Sookie. Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, all things considered."

"What does that mean?"

"Come on in, let me getcha a blood. We'll talk more after we sit."

I scurried into the kitchen, warming up his blood and grabbing myself another beer. I had had 4 since 5, and although it was already after 8, I knew this one would send my straight into tipsy-town. I still hadn't eaten dinner, so I put some chicken strips and tater tots in the toaster oven to heat up. I needed the carbs to soak up my afternoon fun.

"Here ya go," I said, offering Bill his TrueBlood and settling in next to him on the couch.

"You were about to explain your earlier statement," he pressed. I should have known he wouldn't let the issue die.

"Well, Eric has something going on right now. A lot of something apparently, and he hasn't been able to explain it all. He's tried, and Pam thinks someone's trying to keep us apart on purpose. I understand he's a sheriff and has a lot of responsibility, but I am really getting frustrated here. I don't know what to think—if it's always going to be this hard, I don't know how I'm going to handle it."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. I'm sure he's learned by now to phrase himself carefully lest incur my wrath. A smile began to play at my lips.

"Sookie, being with Eric will never be easy. But, and as much as it pains me to say it, I don't think his devotion to you is questionable."

"I'd like to think you're right, but you can only leave a girl high and dry for so long…" I took another swig of my beer before hopping off into the kitchen to grab my food. I put it on a plate with a ramekin of ketchup and one of ranch. Bill would hate the ranch. I sat in the wingback chair again to eat. I gave him an apologetic smile as I started to tear into my food. "Pih anyfin you wanna wamch," I said with a full mouth, waving a chicken strip at the remote. He laughed like I did whenever Jason did something really gross and boy-like.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

I laughed a little myself, taking a minute to finish chewing, swallowing, and swigging down a little beer before speaking again. "I said pick anything you wanna watch," I said, smiling. He flipped on the TV and settled on some History channel special on modern warfare. Once a soldier, always a soldier…

After I finished eating, I rinsed my plates, put them in the dishwasher, and snuck off to my room to brush my teeth. I knew the ranch would be a little too strong for ol' Bill to handle. Once I was done, I returned to the living room and plopped down beside him on the sofa. He slung an arm across the back behind me, but not touching. We watched the show in relative quiet for a while, and I sunk down into him after a few minutes. It was comforting, and I needed to feel some closeness. It was a pale comparison of what I really wanted, but being next to Bill was like a band-aid on the problem—I knew I shouldn't be using him like this, but sometimes your actions get way ahead of your thoughts.

After the special was over, I grabbed the remote, smiling. "My turn," I grinned. I had had quite enough warfare for one evening. I stopped briefly on Top Chef, but I knew there wasn't a lick of entertainment in that for Bill. I kept going and saw that an "I Love the…" marathon was on VH1. I stopped, because it was mindless entertainment, and watched for a couple hours with Bill recounting different memories of fads from the various decades. He had me in stitches, and I couldn't remember a time that I felt this close to him, even when we were together. He was open now, in a way he never was before. Even on our best days, he kept so much from me in the past. I supposed that after all we had been through, he stopped trying to keep up the façade.

At one point in our reminiscing I was showing him the "I Went to a Chinese Restaurant" clapping game, which he was just no good at all, and when I finally gave up on him, he held one hand in his own and held my gaze for a long moment. The mood certainly shifted.

"Sookie, this has been one of the most enjoyable evenings I have had in a very, very long time," Bill said, barely above a whisper. His intensity made me nervous, but I couldn't look away.

"I agree, Bill. I'm glad we're able to hang out again without the huge weight of the past hanging over us."

He smiled genuinely, raising my hand to his lips for a lingering kiss. He then leaned in to brush my cheek lightly with his lips before holding my gaze for one more long moment. Sighing, he returned to his position with his arm draped over the back of the couch. I continued to sit facing him, but I stared off at the wall. I was lost in my feelings for Bill that were being slowly stoked, and feeling dreadfully guilty because of my attachment to Eric. I would choose Eric if I had the choice…but did I have it? In three days I'd hardly heard a peep from him.

Then again, I knew he would never betray me. We hadn't really gotten into the formal rules of whatever entanglement we had, but there are some things you never have to question in life; this was one.

Sensing my unsettled emotions, Bill looked at me with a glint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sookie. Not for being close to you, but for making you doubt yourself and your relationship with Eric. I can't promise I won't continue to want to be close to you, but I realize that it puts you in a very difficult position."

"I guess it's nice to know I have options…" I joked morbidly.

Bill rose to his feet, grabbing my hand to help me up as well. Silently, I walked him to the door, and as he turned to leave, his lips ghosted against mine. I closed and locked the front door in a complete haze, and drifted to my room to take a shower. I think subconsciously I was trying to wash off the guilt I was feeling. It didn't work.

I climbed in to bed and slept fitfully until 5:15 when there was a tapping at my window. I knew as soon as I opened my eyes it was Eric. I hurried to let him in, and he sat immediately in the ex-boyfriend chair. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest.

Eric looked positively wan; his face was sullen and his mood was like a gathering storm. I didn't know what to make of it—he never shows sadness or the weight of stress on his face. Each second that crept by without him speaking only made me more and more terrified of what was to come. He rubbed his face in his hands while he struggled to speak.

"Sookie…I do not plead well. In fact, I am not certain how best to accomplish this, but I implore you to continue offering me your understanding. I have no time to talk now, dawn approaches. I must be back in Shreveport before first light. But I simply cannot go another night without the assurance that you can extend your ability to be patient, and know that when I can, I will make this right."

My heart felt like it would actually crack down the middle and shatter into thousands of pieces. I had no idea what to say in response.

"Eric, I want to do just that. But what if you never have the opportunity to make this right? We don't even know what 'this' is yet. We can't even get off the ground." This would be a great time for a signature Naughty Northman joke. I knew I wouldn't be getting one.

He just looked at me, obviously pained. He whispered, "You are absolutely right. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to right this. I cannot guarantee that if I do, we will not face equally, if not more, pervasive problems in the future. Please do not give up yet."

"I'll try, Eric, but this is getting very, very difficult."

"That is all I can ask for."

He rose, took the step to my bed to kiss my forehead and lingered long enough for several slow, deep breaths. Then, quick as a flash, he was gone. I slept much better after crying myself into slumber.

* * *

**Ack, meant to write a note the first time. Super sorry it's taking so long, but y'know how it goes with real life sometimes...ugh. Hope to update again soon. It'll get angstier before it gets happier.**


	11. Chapter 11

I got up Thursday morning knowing that I should do something, anything, to occupy my time and mind. The worst part about caring for a vampire is times like these; when things are left unfinished in the fight against daybreak, and you have hours upon hours where there's no hope of progress. Sometimes it's nice to be able to sort out your feelings on an issue alone—but in this situation, it almost always leads to overthinking.

On the one hand, I knew deep in my heart the depth of feelings I held for Eric. No one, not even Bill, had anything to do with my thoughts in that regard. If I had to choose one person I could spend my forever with, it would be Eric. I may be strong enough to handle everything Bill put me through, countless attempts on my life, a bombing at a vamp convention and a fairy war, but the constant uphill struggle to keep my hold on the man I love—and it is love—may prove to be too much. I'm only so strong.

Still, that thought made me feel as if I had fiberglass travelling through my veins.

Each minute felt like an hour as the day progressed. I couldn't bring myself to get dressed or do anything productive. I went from my bedroom to the living room, lying around in my pajamas all day. It was a little brisk in the house, so I pulled down the ugly afghan from the back of the couch to wrap myself in. I realized then that this blanket should be retired.

I watched morning game shows, afternoon soap operas, reality shows, cooking shows, lifetime movies, and news. The news was the worst. In the mood to wallow? Turn on CNN. I'm not so self-absorbed to believe my heartache was on par with the suffering in the world, but it was nice fodder to keep the misery going.

I finally took a shower around 5:30, having eaten nothing, and dragged my old tiny bedroom CD player in the bathroom with me to listen to sappy love songs. I was torturing myself. In some ways, it hurt worse than what Lochlan and Neave had put me through. They may have hurt me, but they never reached my heart.

The worst part was Eric recognizing that we might not make it through this. This challenge, unlike any other we'd endured, was enough that he not only knew it might break me, but had accepted that reality. What was going on? I couldn't believe Pam at this point—this went beyond a mosquito buzzing around our Area. His Area, I just live here.

The sun started setting and I nuked a can of tomato soup. I didn't have the energy for much else. I sat eating my soup in a silent kitchen. I seemed to recall Amelia saying she was helping out at Merlotte's tonight, which explained her absence. Thank God for that, because if she saw me in this sorry state, she'd drive me straight to Fangtasia herself to get to the bottom of all this. I laughed to myself imagining the different ways _that_ could play out while I rinsed my dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I padded over to the couch and slumped down for another marathon TV watching session.

The front door creaked open a bit and Bill called cautiously, "Sookie?"

"I'm right here," I answered, barely above a whisper. He walked quickly (but not full speed) to my side and pulled me into him.

"What is it, sweetheart? I can still feel hints of your emotions, you know. Especially when they're this strong," He said, kissing my temple.

"Bill…I just…can we not talk about it right now? I'm worn out," which was true, though I'd done nothing all day. I relaxed into Bill's familiar arms, and drifted off to sleep. He wasn't exciting; we didn't have the same spark between us, and it didn't feel like 1/8 of whatever it was I had with Eric. But he was safe, and he was here.

I stirred a bit and Bill hunched his shoulder a bit to get a look at my face. "Care to talk now?"

I simply shook my head. I in no way had the energy or courage to even speak Eric's name. Not now.

"Oh, Sookie. Everything will be fine. Things don't always go according to plan, you know that. But we're still here—you're still here. No matter what happens, you will be alright. Know that. And I will never, under any circumstances, stop caring for you," his eyes were locked on mine during his declaration. I felt tears begin to pool.

"Now, now, no need for that," He whispered, kissing away the strays that fell. I breathed him in deeply as he placed the light kisses on my face, and I couldn't help what came next; I kissed him. It was forced at first, but like falling off a bike, I found that rhythm with Bill again. I was pleading for comfort with the kiss. I wanted to feel whole again, like that missing piece of me was snapped back into place. No matter how fiendish the kiss became, the hole only hurt more. I didn't think the situation could get worse, but I was wrong.

Bill froze, and I pulled away just a millimeter from his mouth as I heard the coldest voice, barely above a whisper, say, "Compton, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Sheriff."

I sat in a heap on my couch, covered in the ugly blanket, staring across the room with burning, tear-streaked eyes at my vampire. He was the one I wanted, the one I was trying to replace with that damn fool kiss. The hurt I had felt was nothing compared to what I felt from him in that moment. We continued to stare at each other from across the room, neither knowing what to say.

"Eric, I…"

Then, in a true Rhett and Scarlett moment, he picked me up off the couch and took me to my bedroom. He deposited me on the bed roughly and began attacking my mouth and neck with kisses. I clawed at him as I desperately tried to get his clothes off, while he simply tore at mine. He was ravaging me in a plea to confirm my status as his. There was nothing romantic about this, but I wanted it every bit as hopelessly as he did.

Once I was naked, he growled and bit into my breast immediately; it was just a nip, but it stung a bit with the force he used. Still, I just found myself more and more turned on. I grabbed his hair and pulled harder than I ever had, gripping his head and pulling it toward my mouth with my blood still on his. I pushed my tongue in his mouth, trying to taste every bit of him before I pulled his face away by the hair once more. He rumbled again, and kept his eyes locked on me as his fingers found my center. I was burning like I never had before, and it seemed we were both on a mission to get out some anger.

He pressed into me, urgently crooking his finger against my favorite spot, and just as quickly as he had worked me up, he withdrew. I glared at him angrily, shoved him down on the bed, and took almost all of him in my mouth at once. He hissed deeply, and I continued working, stroking him sloppily while I sucked voraciously on his cock. I knew he was getting close, so I pulled away just long enough to position myself on top of him.

He grunted, and flipped me over until he was on top of me, and pushed himself past my entrance. In one motion he was in, full-tilt boogie. He was certainly claiming me, thrusting deeper and more savagely than he had ever before. I screamed out, over and over, never having felt anything like this. I was overcome with need, and I knew what I wanted; I held his gaze a moment longer before I viciously bit into his shoulder, drawing deeper than I had since my healing. He moaned loudly in my ear, as if my bite was relieving him of all his worries. When I licked the spot once I was done, he had a wild glint in his eye. He flipped me over and brought me up on all fours faster than I could blink, and took me from behind. He fucked me impossibly fast and incredibly hard for a few seconds before pulling me up on my knees and sinking his fangs deep into my shoulder.

I shuddered all around him, squeezing him so tight I was afraid he'd never be able to pull out. He came in what seemed like an endless stream inside me, and slowly pulled out of me. When he did, he made no immediate move; instead drawing me close against his back and holding me. The silence was heavy.

"Sookie--"

"Hold on, Eric," I breathed raggedly as I excused myself to the restroom. I returned, and found him sitting up in my bed, head in his hands. I had seen a similar image once before. I climbed up next to him, taking his hands in mine, but he still wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Sookie, I am so, so sorry…I should never have—" I cut him off quickly.

"No, Eric. I think we both needed that. Desperately."

"Sookie," he warned, finally locking eyes with me, "I shouldn't have. If this was going to be the last…do you love him?"

"No! I mean, yes, as a friend. Eric, I was just clinging to whatever comfort I could find. I didn't know when I'd see you again. I worked myself up all day, and I just…sought some consolation where I could. Is this...was this…the last time??"

"That's up to you, my dear."

That statement hung in the air, suspended in time as the weight of our emotions really settled into place. "Eric, I don't want this to be the end."

He sighed unnecessarily, and lightly kissed my hand. "Whether you believe it or not, Sookie, you are my wife. And, whether you believe it or not, I am not only capable of loving you, but I have for a long, long time. I am so madly and foolishly in love with you that I just dismissed another vampire in my retinue who I found kissing my _wife_."

Although I had told myself I knew and understood the pledging, I don't think it ever occurred to me that it actually meant something to Eric. I knew he cared about me, and I knew he wanted to keep me safe. I think part of me still assumed his intentions were not entirely altruistic. I was an idiot.

"Eric…oh God, Eric…I love you—I am ridiculously in love with you and I have doubted you so long because I couldn't trust that you felt the same way."

"Well, as Pam says, we are both stubborn as mules…" he grinned morbidly.

I smiled in response, an uncontrollable smile that crept out from the center of my being. I felt light as a feather in that moment. How in the world I could have ever doubted Eric's feelings for me just confounded me entirely. Hadn't he spent every bit of time and energy he had to spare with me while I healed? Hadn't he always done everything in his power to anticipate and provide for my needs—right down to my freedom? He had laid his professional duties on the line for me more than once, which was more than any other vampire had or would do, period. I was such a fool.

He leaned in carefully, taking my lips in his. I thought I had experienced every kind of Eric Northman kiss, but this took the cake. He was soft and sweet at first, but then he poured every bit of his love and affection for me into this one simple act, and I melted into him. I pulled away for air, and he placed small kisses on every inch of my face.

Then, with vampire speed, he was on his feet. "DAMN!" He cursed, and began dressing.

"What? What is it?!"

He looked at me with an impossibly pained expression on his face. "I have to go," he said, pulling on the last of his clothing, and began walking, half-backwards, out my door.

"What do you mean you have to go, why are you walking like—"

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

He was two steps outside my door when I froze in my tracks.

"Appius," I whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hey gang--if there is a gang anymore. Sorry for the delay. The real world kinda sucks some times ;-) Also, I pretty much hated this chapter for a while. Anyway, I'm going to keep pushing through and see what happens. If you're reading this, I hope it was alright.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood stock still in absolute shock for a few moments before running back to my room and dressing as quickly as possible. None of this made any sense to me. Questions were flashing through my head so fast I couldn't even process all of them. Why was he here? Why now? And what in the living hell did he want with Eric? MY Eric??

I finished frantically pulling on my shoes and ran to the front of the house. The front door was still standing wide open. I had no idea what I needed to do, so I just kept moving. Headlights turned down my gravel driveway, and I realized it was Amelia coming home from Merlotte's. I grabbed my purse and ran down the front steps, throwing her door open and jumping in her car.

"Drive! We're going to Fangtasia."

She looked panic-stricken for a few seconds, but threw her car back in gear and made tracks.

"What's going on, Sook?" She asked once our breathing had returned to normal.

"I'm not entirely sure, Ames. I know that Eric's maker is back in the picture…and he's not happy about it."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

I thought for a moment, considering my options. "I have no idea, I'll be honest. But if we go to Fangtasia, I can at least talk to Pam and find out more information—hopefully. If we need to help Eric in any way, she's probably got a plan cookin' already."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully. "And if she doesn't? And even if she does…? This is big, Sookie, even for you. If he made Eric, he's stronger than Eric."

"I know. But why now…why, after all these years, would he re-enter Eric's life now? And be taking an active role in it? I think what we need to find out first is what he stands to gain from taking Eric under his wing again, and how/why he's here. More specifically, now."

"That's a good start, but I don't know that we'll understand any of it tonight. Besides, if things are really stressful at the bar, Pam might not even be able to fill us in—and have you considered what happens if Eric and his maker are there?"

"No," I whispered. I was desperate to understand any part of this; I was no stranger to rushing head-first into a dangerous situation. I had to do this, for myself as much as Eric.

Amelia was gunning it as fast as she could (for a human), and I silently plotted as much as I could. I found myself too distracted and too in-the-dark to come up with any ideas. As soon as we got close, I'd be able to tell if Eric was in the bar—and by proxy, Appius. I knew Pam would be there regardless, and that's who I most wanted to see.

I was strumming my fingers nervously on my leg and Amelia was gripping the steering wheel tightly. The nerves in the car were palpable. Amelia kept saying how much we needed to hang out at Fangtasia more often…I don't think she quite knew what she was asking for.

"Any read on loverboy yet?"

"It doesn't seem like we're getting closer to him. I definitely feel him, but I don't think he's at Fangtasia. Which is good, because I might actually pee my pants if they were there."

"You and me both, sister. It'd be just like that scene in Billy Madison. We'd be the coolest kids at the farm…" she joked, half-heartedly. It helped a little.

Five minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot, and I instinctively pointed around back. I wanted to sneak in and avoid notice. Had Eric been here, I'd definitely be looking for the anonymity of the front door.

We snuck into the employee entrance, and I began looking around for Pam. I didn't want to stick my head into Eric's office on the off chance that I'd find a vampire I wasn't looking for, so we crept out to the bar. Pam was talking to one of the waitresses casually, which gave me an odd sense of reassurance.

"Pam," I said, quiet as a church mouse, as I passed her. I walked on steadily to Eric's booth and sat down with Amelia. She was right behind us, and the waitress was obviously scurrying to fetch Amelia and I drinks.

"So, looks like you've found out about the mosquito," she said, dryly. I wasn't certain if we needed to be veiling our conversation or not, so I decided to be safe.

"I think so…but this isn't the time of year for mosquitoes. I wonder what brought this on…"

Pam held my gaze, and it felt like she was trying to convey something to me. At times I wish I had at least a small blood connection to her as well. I know she'd get a kick out of the process, anyway.

The waitress deposited our drinks and Pam broke her silence. "Office, now." She flew off like, well, a vampire, and we meandered casually back to the back.

Amelia and I sat on the couch and Pam perched on the desk. Her stare was fixed on some point on the wall. It felt like that old joke about almost being able to hear the wheels turning in her head. Thankfully for me, I would never have to worry about her wheels or any other vampire's.

"So you know the reason Eric has been…preoccupied."

"Yes, but that's all I know. He got called about two hours ago."

"Shit," She muttered. "I don't understand it, myself. He hasn't been a presence in Eric's life in centuries. I met him once when we were briefly living in Nova Scotia, and that was more of what you humans would call a happy accident than anything else. At least, it seemed happy at the time."

I mulled that over for a minute. Amelia spoke up first. "So, as long as you've…known Eric, he hasn't ever called him."

"Correct, my witchy friend."

"Well what does he seem to want now?" She quietly mused, almost to herself.

"I could not even venture a guess. It seems as if this is all somehow a game to him—like a cat batting at a toy."

I still couldn't process my thoughts. "I don't think he acted on his own. Why would he show up after literally hundreds of year to be nothing more than a fly in the ointment?"

"Sweet Sookie, I wish I knew. I also wish I knew how to get rid of him, seeing as I am having to work far more hours as a result. There is only so much of this den of depression I can take in a week's time."

Pam loved the bar as much as Eric, of course…and although vampires don't get exhausted, I imagined she was experiencing the vampy equivalent having to play her "role" as Queen of the Damned every night of the week in addition to worrying about Eric's issues.

In an instant, Pam and I shifted uncomfortably and locked eyes.

"Get out to the floor, girls. Now!"

She moved to a desk chair and began thumbing through paperwork casually as I yanked Amelia off the couch and practically sprinted out the door and down the hall into the bar area. Eric was very close by.

We sat in a booth that was in a dark spot, closer to the bar. I felt like perhaps if we were closer to other humans, our presence could go undetected. I was cursing myself for sitting in Eric's booth earlier because my scent would be all over the seat. Amelia was just looking at me through wide, nervous eyes. Bless her for knowing when to keep quiet.

"They're close," I whispered, before beginning to laugh softly and chatting about a book I just finished. The waitress from before whisked by with half-full drinks for us. No one could ever accuse Fangtasia of being lax on communication or attention to detail. I quickly pressed my lips to the glass to leave a mark, and Amelia followed my example.

We continued prattling on senselessly as I quietly felt Eric's approach. He had entered the bar through the beck entrance, and was proceeding to the front of the house. I tried not to appear obvious as I glanced casually to the hallway every few seconds waiting for him to emerge. I hoped against hope that he would be alone and I could get some answers, but I somehow doubted I could be so lucky.

"C'mon girl you're starting to look jittery," Amelia said right before I gasped a little. She risked a glance and then started talking again. "Sookie," she said insistently, "You were saying you wanted to go into Monroe and catch a movie tomorrow, right? Or was it the next day? I forget with your work schedule."

"Yeah, I work tomorrow, split shift. I'm off the next day though. I'll have to double check my schedule to be positive on that, though. How was it tonight? Make good money?"

"It was decent. Oh man, Mike Spencer was on a tear tonight," she joked, her eyes following Eric across the bar. "He had a _friend_ with him."

I groaned internally, and shifted in my seat. I was becoming overwhelmed with Eric's irritation and…nerves? I felt him push on me, but it was impossible to discern what he wanted. As they made their way through the bar, Eric and Appius got dangerously close to our booth.

Appius was not as tall as Eric, but he certainly wasn't slight. Beyond his slender appearance and dark, elegant features, there was just an aura around him that screamed strength and age. The other humans in the bar were positively mesmerized, and I wasn't entirely sure if it was because of Appius's energy, or the obvious and painful amount of deference Eric was showing him.

As they passed us on the way to Eric's booth, Eric acted as if he didn't even notice us. Oh, but Appius paused and glanced upward, as if he was sniffing the air. Then he turned in our direction, glancing from Amelia to me, and eventually setting his sights directly on me.

"So, you're my child's little fairy princess," he mused, lips curling into an unsettling smile.

And for the first time in a long time, I experienced something I had hoped to never make a regular occurrence.

_I'm sorry._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N Hey y'all! It wasn't so long this time. I can't believe there are actually people still reading this after my disappearing act. To everyone that is, I really, really appreciate your hanging on with me, and all the wonderful things you've said. I'm gonna try to do better, I promise! Next one's just about done, but it's a shorty.


	13. Chapter 13

The few times I've "heard" Eric it's been easy for me to hide my reaction, not just because I've been doing it all my life, but because it's always so surprising that it takes me a few seconds to realize it happened. I could feel the force of him from the bond, and I know he must have been straining to project that to me.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sir," I said, shifting uncomfortably. Amelia was stock-still, but trying to keep a casual expression on her face. It wasn't working.

"Girl, do not be coy with me," he leaned in very close to me and whispered menacingly, "Every vampire in this room worth their salt can smell him all over you."

I tried to keep my breathing steady, but I knew my quickened pulse was giving me away. He righted himself, and grinned widely at Eric, patting him on the shoulder. "Child, I'm sure you wouldn't object to me speaking to your plaything in your office would you?" He laughed a little too loudly. "Because if you did, it would be pointless."

"I wouldn't mind, Master. Please, go right ahead."

Appius extended an arm toward me, which I graciously accepted and walked with him back to the office. It would be a struggle keeping my cool, but I knew for Eric's sake I had to try.

We entered the office, and he gestured for me to have a seat on the couch. He easily circled around the desk to take his place in Eric's desk chair. I didn't like it.

"So, what is it my child sees in you?"

"I'm not sure myself, beyond the hint of fae blood. I'm fairly certain the only reason he dabbles with me is because of that and my…gift. I'm a telepath."

He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Telepaths are not so rare, and a hint of fae blood is really not so enticing. Not enough for him to be so taken with you. You know, I didn't choose him all those years ago so he could spend his second millennia fawning over a human child."

"I promise you, I've never seen Eric _fawn_ over anything."

"And yet he is openly pledged to you…"

I had no idea where to go with that. It was true; and how could I play it off?

"Well, sir, the Viking is known for his skills in…acquisitions. I don't like to admit this very readily, but I don't…heel well, I've been told. I work willingly for Eric, and would rather not work for another. Because I'm very strongly gifted, he'd rather not share—he doesn't play nice, as I'm sure you well know," I added, with a sly grin.

"Oh you are something else, aren't you? Yet you forget one critical thing, my dear. You aren't the only one who has a bond with my child…"

Right. Fuck.

"How do you even know about us being pledged? It's not like I go around bragging about my vampire husband—and I know he's not about to go spreadin' the news." I decided it was time for me to get some dirt as well.

"And yet, others know. I guess good news travels, as they say…" I knew he was baiting me. I could figure this out without his help, I was just hoping I wouldn't have to.

"Listen, girl, I'm going to give you a few moments alone with your...pledged," If a word could sound like a dirty sock, this was it. "But rest assured he will be coming in to regretfully inform you that the liaison is over."

He left at full speed, and my nerves definitely caught up with me. I began shaking, and bit the inside of my cheek as hard as I could without bleeding to stop myself from crying. Eric whisked in just as quickly as Appius left. He knelt in front of me, leaning his face against mine.

He had to whisper in the quietest of voices in order to avoid prying minds. "I will solve this, but it may take time. I'm not certain how able I will be to come to you. Please stay strong for me." It was a statement, but it almost sounded like a plea.

I kissed the corner of his eye, then his cheekbone, then his lips. "Eric, I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I am…Eric, I'm yours."

His lips crushed to mine, and as much as I poured myself into the kiss, it couldn't have been half as intense as the sheer amount of emotion rolling off Eric at this moment. He broke the kiss, stood, and said, "I think you should go."

I retreated hastily to the bar, grabbed Amelia, and nearly sprinted out the door. Pam was loafing against Amelia's car.

"So, how did meeting the parents go?" She remarked, smirking.

"Oh, Pam, please cut her a little slack," Amelia chided.

"Only a joke…besides, I owe her one," she added, winking at me. Somehow, in her own Pammy way, she actually made me feel a little better. I was able to breathe more steadily, at least.

"Well I don't think Eric's daddy likes me too much, if that's what you're asking." I can play, too. Amelia looked surprised at my reaction, but smiled in response all the same.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Pam asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've had a problem with a boyfriend's folks…" I trailed off, not wanting to be too specific given our location, but knowing Pam would understand the meaning. Amelia choked on a laugh. "Pam, what are you thinking?"

She looked from Amelia to me while she thought for a moment. I never knew her to hesitate before speaking.

"We need to discover his motivations and purpose for being here. Then, we take out the trash."

"Pam! I'm surprised to hear you talk like that! Isn't there some sort of vampy code about this?" Amelia asked in horror.

"That vampire is nothing to me. Besides, he's making trouble for our Sookie, here, and I just can't have that," she said, placing a hand to my cheek before turning back to Amelia. "I read in Glamour—which is not a vampire publication, as it turns out—that female friends stick together."

Amelia and I burst into a fit of giggles at this revelation. "So we're friends, Pam?" I asked through my laughter.

"Ugh, don't get all sentimental on me, we need to focus."

I quickly swept her into an awkward hug. She patted me on the back a couple of times, which was some serious affection for one Ms. Ravenscroft. "It's nice to know you care, Pam."

"Let's not make a habit of this little…display," she hmphed before she quickly retreated back to the bar. Amelia was still chucking to herself as we climbed in her car to head home.

"Oh Sookie…I swear, I've had _sex_ with Pam and I've never seen her that emotional!"

"Okay, okay, I know we're being open and all that, but we don't have to talk about y'all's little tryst. It's really okay."

She finished laughing to herself and selected a radio station for the drive back. "Sook, I swear…one of these days you're gonna start spilling about your love life, if I have to put a truth-telling spell on you. You can't keep the Viking a secret forever, y'know. Inquiring minds…"

I couldn't hide a faint blush and a creeping smile. Just being reminded of Eric in bed was enough to set me off, especially now knowing that there is a very good chance that I'll see neither hide nor hair of him for a considerable amount of time.

After we had gotten back on the highway and outside of Shreveport proper, Amelia definitely had a lightbulb moment.

"Hey—remember what Victor said in New Orleans?"

"Not if I can help it…"

"No really, Sookie—about how Bill's database is so helpful, and that's he's been able to locate vampires he'd never dreamed of contacting before."

I can't believe I hadn't thought of this already. It was staring me in the face this whole time and it hadn't even occurred to me to suspect Sheriff Smarmy himself...after all, he was actually the witness to our pledging.

"Amelia, you may be onto something. I think I might be making another trip to visit the esteemed Mr. Madden."

"Not without me you're not! And call Pam. She'd get a hoot out of taking a road trip with us."

I fished my cell phone out of my purse and quickly hit Pam's speed dial button. She was number four, right above Fangtasia and two above Jason. Hey, she'd proven far more useful in a time-sensitive situation too many times to count. It rang until I got her voicemail, and figured that she was probably really busy since Eric was too busy following around the wicked vamp father, so I left her a message.

"We have a lead on the mosquito. You're gonna need a night or two off."

Looks like I was heading out of town again.

---------------------------------

**There'll be a bit of thoughtful transition up next, and it should be coming up fairly quickly. It's a bit of a teaser...like a brief reflective interlude. Then--back to the Big Easy! **

**I can't keep thanking everyone who's reading this enough. I really, really appreciate it, and hope that I can keep y'all interested!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to every single person reading this! So many wonderful people have said so many incredible things, and it means a lot to me. This is officially the shortest shorty of a chapter ever, but I swear, I'm bustin' my hump to get the next one out waaaaay quicker--scout's honor. Without further ado, some reflection courtesy of Ms. Stackhouse.**

Amelia's car lumbered into our driveway well after 1 a.m. Like two zombies, we trudged through the back door, locked up, turned out the lights I had left on in my haste to leave, and stumbled to our respective beds without a word. It had been an exhausting night. Yet, despite all that, when I finally got the chance to lay down and relax, my mind wouldn't shut off.

It didn't help that I was feeling the most intense feeling of longing, and it hurt me so desperately to think of Eric as _sad_. He wouldn't want me so desperately if he thought this little problem could be solved neatly. Although, I'm certain part of it was my lack of faith in him when I reached out to Bill, which hurt me almost as much as it did Eric. I can't believe how weak I had become—and that I didn't trust the one person who has time and time again proven to be the most trustworthy person in my life.

Granted, he is high-handed, and when I needed him the most, he didn't rescue me. But he made sure someone did, and I'm certain now that Appius had something to do with that. Honestly, I have no right to question the exact reason he wasn't there. I know him well enough to know that if it could have been him that swooped in and saved the day, he would have stopped at nothing to make it so. He loved me fiercely, as I love him. It was unconventional—and from what I understand, unprecedented for the Viking—but it was real, nonetheless. If he ever cared to tell me the real story, I'm not sure at this point I'd even want to hear.

No matter how hard I had pushed against him in the past, he waited patiently. Eric had stopped at nothing to anticipate my needs and take care of me in spite of the challenge I threw up against him. In fact, he grew to love the challenge as being part of _me. _I always bitched and moaned about being first in someone's life when I had been first in his for a long time. Of course, he was his own biggest fan, but if it wasn't for his keen sense of self preservation (something I clearly lacked in epic proportions), there would be nothing standing between the supes and me. I needed him a hell of a lot more than he needed me, yet I wouldn't let him in for the longest time.

It hurts to make such drastic realizations, especially when you've been so very wrong for such a long time. I mean, who in their right mind would refuse Eric Northman's advances? I'd suffered enough to know you should grab every slice of happiness that comes your way in this life. Tomorrow is definitely not a promise.

I suppose at that point Eric felt my turmoil from across the miles, because I began feeling immense calm and love. He didn't want me up worrying about him. Appius would feel at least shadows of all of this, of course; regardless, he was still trying to take care of me. My heart felt like it did when he would hum old songs from the distant past while mindlessly stroking my hair. Maybe he was humming to me from wherever he was.

This was one time when I had the chance to take care of him for a change, and I wouldn't let him down. I vowed in that moment to do what I needed to to get Appius off Eric's back. Eric had worked tirelessly—even resorting to methods he knew I would hate and blame him for—to ensure my freedom, when I in no way deserved it. I finally had the chance to return the favor.

With that mental vow, I shut off my lamp and settled into my pillow. I drifted off, sending my determination across the miles.

**We'll call this the intermission between acts. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	15. Chapter 15

Around noon, I rolled out of bed and made my way to the shower. As I gradually became more and more alert, I felt renewed by my new sense of purpose. It had been a while since I felt so certain I was going to accomplish a task.

After I felt appropriately clean, I hopped out of the shower and threw on some lounge pants and a long sleeve t shirt before making my way to the kitchen. I didn't feel like working too hard for breakfast, so I put some coffee on and grabbed two blueberry mini-bagels and sat down to read the Alexandria paper.

I heard the shower upstairs and knew Amelia had joined the living as well. I laughed inwardly as I wondered if that phrase came about because of vampires. Even though they had only recently (relatively speaking) come out of the coffin, there had to be plenty of people who knew they existed—or at least suspected quite seriously.

I finished my coffee and bagels, left the paper on the table in case Amelia wanted to read it, and moved to the couch to watch Days of Our Lives. Talk about mindless escapism—when you need to pass the hours until sundown, it's a great way to take your mind off things. By the time the show ended, I heard the familiar creak of the old stairs alerting me to Amelia's presence.

"Hey roomie—when do we leave?"

I thought for a moment, going over what smidgen of a plan I'd formulated at this point. "Feel free to add your thoughts, Ames. I'm thinking we head to Shreveport about an hour before sundown so we'll be able to meet Pam at her house when she rises. She'll call as soon as she wakes up, I'm sure," Amelia nodded along, creasing her brow. I knew this meant she was considering things very seriously.

"Then we hit the road for New Orleans. We should let her drive—she's even more insane than Eric. We'll be there in no time."

Amelia smirked a bit. "Sook, you know that with their heightened awareness, driving 100 miles per hour is like us going 45 down a city road."

"Regardless, it makes me nervous. You can't account for other idiots on the road! But that's not the point, Ames," she did well to look reasonably chastised before I continued. "Once we hit the city limits, we head straight for Victor's house, hoping he's there, so I can storm into his stupid parlor, drink his stupid tea, and tell him what a huge jerk I think he is. Well…more or less."

Amelia's lips pursed as if she was concealing a laugh, but she did such a poor job of it that she may as well have let it out. "Good plan, Sookie. Excellent. We'll have this whole thing wrapped up before morning." She turned on her heel, hopped across the kitchen for a bagel, and jogged back upstairs to pack without another word. I swear I heard her laughing on her way up the stairs.

It wasn't my best plan. Though I should be, I wasn't the slightest bit scared of Victor Madden, king's lieutenant or not. I don't suppose Amelia was either, as she was still willing to march right into the vampire's den with me. I might be able to question her decision-making process, but I could never question her loyalty.

I retreated to my bedroom to begin packing again. I didn't anticipate this being a long trip, but I had learned over the years that I'd need to be prepared—and expect the worst when it came to my wardrobe. Amelia is more slender than I am, so we can share some clothes, but not all. Definitely not pants. So, I piled my suitcase high, flung it up on my bed, and hopped on top of it, hoping that with my added weight I could get it zipped. Once it was secure, I dragged it out into the hallway and began packing my smaller duffel bag with toiletries, makeup, and accessories. Just in case.

By the time both of us had our stuff ready and loaded into the car, it was half past two. I was craving a Vanilla Diet Dr. Pepper, and happy hour just started at Sonic. Since Amelia's car was loaded down, I offered to go grab us some treats. She wanted a Route 44 Ocean Water, and I decided to get us a brownie sundae to share as an extra treat. As I waited for the car hop to bring out the order, I got a text from Bobby Burnham saying, "Pam got the message, she'll be waiting at her house at sundown. Don't think I won't tell Eric about this."

Well, I can only imagine if Bobby Burnham got pleasure out of anything at all in life, it would be getting me in trouble with the boss man. I cannot fathom why he hates me so much, but perhaps his being around Eric for so long has put him in the (very false) habit of thinking himself better than humans because vampires trust him. He's got another thing coming if he doesn't realize just how disposable he is—and though I'd never make it happen, he'd do well to realize that he needs to play nice with the boss man's lady.

Still, his little revelation could get Eric in deep doo-doo with Daddy if timed incorrectly; I'd need to talk to Pam about that before leaving.

After we split our ice cream, Amelia ran back upstairs to finish wrapping things up before she left—I assumed emails and bills, that sort of thing. Who knows? Maybe she had to check out with her coven on Facebook or something. I try not to pry.

I retreated to my own room as well, not knowing how many days this little jaunt would take. I hoped I could get any pertinent information out of that ratfink Victor Madden in time to get Pam home before she became s'more filling, but best not to count your chickens…

After reading a few chapters in my borrowed romance novel, I gave myself the once-over and called up to Amelia.

"Wanna stop by Merlotte's to grab a quick bite before we head to Shreveport? We should leave now!"

"Sure thing! On my way down!"

A few short moments later, she bounded down the stairs looking ready to take on the world, beaming as she said, "Let's go, roomie!" With that, we were on our way back down to the garden of good and evil.

Our stop at Merlotte's was brief. I made sure Sam wouldn't need me for a few days and had my schedule cleared, we ate our dinner, and I said goodbye to Sam. He had that look on his face—like he wanted to say something but knew better. In his heart of hearts he just wanted me to be safe, and I couldn't fault him that. I reached out for one more hug, squeezing a little tighter the second time.

Once we got settled in Amelia's car on the way to Shreveport, Amelia giggled, patted me on the leg and said, "Sook, I can tell you one thing: life with you is definitely never boring."

"That's the same thing Pam says…" I groaned.

"Hey, that's about the highest compliment Pam can pay someone," she responded, smiling. I nodded, accepting it to be true. "Sook, you know she loves you, right? Like really honest-to-goodness loves you like her own family."

I guess I hadn't really ever thought of it. I just kind of stared at Amelia, dumfounded.

"Now don't go telling her I told you that, or she'd drain me quicker than you can say Manolo."

We mostly rode in silence the rest of the way to Shreveport, occasionally chatting about nonsense. I was trying to figure out what the hell we were doing, exactly. All the thinking in the world wasn't helping me; I would just have to wait and see what happened once we got to Victor.

We made it to Pam's and she greeted us at the door. "Hello, ladies. I hear we're going on an adventure. Let me grab my bag."

She picked up her Louis Vuitton luggage and breezed past us both, ghosting both of our cheeks with a kiss. "Well get the lead out, girls, we need to move."

Here I thought I'd have to explain my rationale to Pam.

"Oh, that reminds me, Pam. You might want to speak with Bobby. He's planning on tattling to Eric about our plans."

She rolled her eyes and asked that I get him on the phone for her. I dialed, and as soon as he answered, the biggest shit-eating grin spread across my face. This would be good. "Hey, Bobby! Listen, Pam here wants to talk with ya for a sec," I said, sweet-as-pie, before handing the phone off to Pam.

"Now you listen here, bloodbag, I don't know what it is you wish to accomplish by speaking to the master about mine and Ms. Stackhouse's whereabouts this evening, but you can go ahead and cancel your shit-for-brains plan right now. If you have a task to accomplish, it will come from the top, understand? And know this: I don't comprehend this little-brother-in-the-sandbox game you're trying to play with Ms. Stackhouse, but you are to show her as much deference as you would the master and myself. She is your superior, and it would behoove you greatly not to forget. Are we clear? Excellent," she finished, slapping my phone shut and handing it back, looking rather pleased with herself.

"If Burnham ever gives you trouble again, you let me know."

I nodded before daring to glance at Amelia. The minute our eyes met, we burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright you two. Let's get moving."


	16. Chapter 16

**ACK! It's been a long time! I'm sorry about that, but man where did October go?? So here's a nugget for whoever's still hangin' in with me. Of course, it won't ever really be an entree until we can get that damned Appius out of the way, right? To recap (since it's been a minute) Appius had a comin' to Jesus with Sookie in Eric's office, Eric was sent to bid adieu to our fiar heroine, Amelia clues her in on the culprit, they make plans to head to NOLA and confront Mr. Madden, and head to Pam's at first dark the following evening. Now, we depart!**

Amelia nodded off in the backseat, and Pam wasn't much on small talk. We neared the New Orleans city limits in a fraction of the time it took Amelia and me to get there the first time. There was something to be said for vampire driving tendencies.

"Sookie," Pam spoke quietly, seemingly uncertain as to how she would proceed. "First of all, I would just like to assure you that no matter what happens while we're in New Orleans, you will be safe. I don't perceive Victor as a threat, but please do consider your actions before you take them—if not for me, for Eric."

I let that simmer for a long moment. "Why for you, Pam? You never worry about anything. Besides, I thought my impulsive behavior was entertaining to you," I said, grinning wryly.

"Oh, you entertain me to no end, little one. But this time it's just you and me, and I couldn't live with myself if harm came to you while you were under my protection. I could not bear to hurt Eric so deeply—and as much as it pains me to say this, I am rather…fond of you. There, I said it."

I tried to conceal my smile, and quietly reached over to pat Pam on the forearm. I knew she'd appreciate my understated affection. That Pam.

We rolled in to town and pulled into our hotel. I supposed this was one of Victor's big projects, a new vamp-friendly establishment in the supposed vampire capital of America. I woke Amelia from her nap as Pam snapped for a bellboy to retrieve our bags. Amelia and I coasted into the lobby while Pam dealt with the front desk. The girl manning the counter was pretty cute, so there might just be something in this trip for Pam after all…if nothing else, maybe she could get a midnight snack later.

We went up to our rooms, made sure our luggage made it up, freshened up from being on the road, and met in Pam's room to discuss the plan of action. Amelia perched on the corner of the bed nearest Pam, who was sitting stock still and perfectly straight. I opted to stand, as I hoped we wouldn't be here long.

"Now am I to understand you want to go to Madden unannounced?"

"Yep. I don't want to give that slimy bastard a chance to leave or come up with a slick excuse for all this. I definitely want to surprise him."

Amelia and Pam exchanged glances like they thought my plan was questionable at best, but they both seemed to be along for the ride.

"And if he won't see us?" Amelia asked.

"We'll figure it out," I responded. Surely a surprise visit from the Bon Temps telepath warranted at least a few minutes' conversation. I hoped, anyway.

"Then let's go, no time like the present. Besides, I don't want to spend the entire evening kissing up to that weasel," Pam announced, grabbing her purse and leaving the room, Amelia and I trailing behind her at our sluggish human pace. She'd have the car pulled around before we could even get out the front door.

In minutes we were parked at the royal residence, approaching Rasul.

"Mrs. Northman! I'm sorry, I mean Sookie…" Rasul smiled sheepishly. "We weren't expecting you!"

"Yeah, us girls were just in the area and thought we'd pop in and see how Victor's doing," I fibbed. Seeing Rasul again was pretty much the high point of this little journey.

"Well, go on in, I'll radio the butler to greet you. Miss Broadway, Pamela," he greeted with the traditional vamp head nod.

We breezed through to the front door and sure enough, Jonathon was waiting at the front door, ready to lead us in.

"Good evening, ladies. The Master is most pleased to host you so unexpectedly," he said, rather pointedly. "Please do come in and sit in the parlor while we wait for him."

He led us down the corridors to the parlor and had us seated. Another servant came by with refreshments for us, and Jonathon stood by the door watching over us. I supposed since we didn't call ahead, we weren't to be trusted alone in the royal residence.

"Why hello, ladies, what a surprise! Mrs. Northman, you're looking lovely as ever. And I see you brought your dear friends Miss Broadway and Pamela with you. Pamela, what brings you down?"

She glared at him fiercely, but that was standard for Pam. "Just in the neighborhood, Victor."

"May I ask to what I owe this distinct pleasure?" He asked, gesturing for us to sit down. Everyone else did; I remained standing.

"Yes you may, Victor," I started in. "I want to know what the hell you're doing this for?!?"

Victor threw his head back in laughter. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific, my dear. With what do you have complaint?"

"Cut the crap, Victor. Why did you find Appius? And what in God's name is he doing here?"

He was polite enough to stop laughing in my face, but the smirk was firmly in place. "Ah, so you've figured it out, have you? Yes, I did call Appius and informed him that his child was quite taken with you. Knowing that he was so ancient, I correctly assumed he had difficulty…assimilating to the new realities of vampire culture since our coming out."

"That tells me precisely nothing, Victor. What's your deal?"

He chuckled a bit before speaking. "Oh, Mrs. Northman. You do amuse me so—enough that I allow you to be openly disrespectful to me in my own home. And that, my dear, is the exact reason why I did it. Oh, not just to get a rise out of you, you're not that important."

Pam actually snorted at that. "Then why, Victor? You know this situation is causing difficulty for people beyond Sookie and Eric. I'd love to know your reasons, since you're being so candid."

"Pamela, you are a real treat as well. Area 5 seems to have the market cornered on delightful characters. You see, ladies, at the risk of giving away all my secrets, I wanted to shake things up for the Viking. He is the one we allowed to live, you know. Consider it a…trial by fire."

I huffed and slunk down onto a settee, unhappy with how things were going.

Pamela arched an eyebrow in Victor's direction and reminded him, "de Castro let him live, Victor. You were just the messenger. You hold the same position Eric does in this hierarchy."

Victor rolled his eyes. "As if I need to be reminded. But don't the humans have a delightful habit of inducting new members into a group? Hazing, that's what they call it, yes?" He asked, looking from me to Amelia, as if we'd simply fill in the blanks for him.

"Something like that…" Amelia muttered.

"Well what are you going to do to end it? Game's over, Victor," I warned.

He laughed openly once more; "Oh, Sookie you are too much. I intend to do no such thing. Your band of miscreants seems more than capable of surviving scrapes much more serious than this. You're creative—you'll find a way."

"Ugh! I knew I didn't like you!" I resisted the urge to stomp my feet. Pam shot me a warning glance.

"Oh, come now, Mrs. Northman, this is just a friendly game among Sheriffs. One you really shouldn't become too preoccupied with, if you know what's good for you. A vampire as old as Appius tends to be stuck in his ways. He may not be as decent as Pamela or myself."

"Victor, please," Pam said, rolling her eyes. "And do not threaten Sookie, even passively."

"Ladies, I must be off now. I didn't expect your arrival and had to shift meetings around. While it has been lovely, I can assure you I've given you all the assistance I can or care to. Enjoy your stay," He offered, rising and exiting as quickly as he'd come in. We sat, shell-shocked for a brief moment before resignedly getting up and returning to the car.

Amelia threw her arm over my shoulder once we were out the front door. "Well, telepath, looks like you got yourself more than you bargained for this time."

I sulked the entire way back to the hotel, remained silent for the trek up to our floor, and collapsed onto the bed in frustration once we arrived in our room.

"Come now, Sookie, this petulance is a tad extreme, even for you," Pam chided.

"Pam," I began through gritted teeth, "I have just been informed that there is absolutely no way of knowing when I will get to see my boyf—husband again because of what Victor did. And he won't do anything about it!" I knew it was a verbal foot-stomping, but I was beyond aggravated, sad, and helpless.

Amelia was the first to chime in, joining me on the bed and scratching my back lightly. "Sook, hon, we will figure this out. Let's just chill out for a while, you cool your jets, and we'll start brainstorming!"

Pam smiled haughtily in agreement, but I wasn't budging. I let them know I would just order room service, but they should go out for a while. They didn't hesitate in taking me up on my offer.

As soon as they were gone, my thoughts turned to Eric. I was so frustrated (in more ways than one), and I wanted more than ever to be with him. Hell, I wouldn't mind "enthralling the vermin" with him if it meant being together. I'd finally stopped running and embraced whatever the hell it is we have…I don't want my version of happiness stolen now.

Knowing it might be a really bad idea, I grabbed my phone to shoot him a text.

_Thinking of you. We'll figure this out._

I tossed it in the general direction of my bag, thinking I'd never get a response. A few minutes later, it chirped. Nervously, I got up and reached for the deep red phone Eric had bought me. I clutched it to my heart for a moment before looking at the response.

_Be safe, dear one. _

It was the most I could hope for right now. As much as the brief contact should have been a balm to my weary heart, it really just stoked the flames. I'm never more focused than when my stubbornness takes over, and my heels were dug in real deep on this one. I had to get my Eric back.

I called downstairs to room service and requested some kind of chicken and sides. I really didn't care what I ate; I wanted the girls to get back so we could start planning. It would be 45 minutes on the food, so I settled in to watch some TV. Dinner came and went, and I watched Weird Science and half of Angels in the Outfield when Amelia and Pam returned.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, both girls rolling their eyes, dropping their bags on the dresser and taking a seat.

"So how are y'all gonna help me get my man back?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Didn't leave y'all hanging this time! We're taking steps in the right direction here, and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Hope y'all enjoy where it's headed!**

We had been brainstorming and mostly just chatting for about an hour when Amelia chimed in with a real idea.

"What if I just did a stasis spell while he was in the room, and then we could exact whatever plan we come up with? That'll hold him. We just need him in Eric's office for a while, and I can cast the spell from the hallway."

Pam had a devious glint in her eye. "He hardly ever leaves Eric's office when they're at the club. Amelia, my darling, this has some real potential."

"But what do we do once we have him locked in position?"

They sat mulling over ideas for a few moments, and Pam asked, "Amelia, what other spells could you cast? Let us not forget that it was a spell that caused Eric to lose his memory. Could we do something similar to Appius?"

"We'd have to get pretty creative…and it would have to be pretty non-intrusive on his life so he wouldn't suspect anything."

"Essentially like a witchy glamour," I added.

"Exactly," Pam responded perfunctorily.

We sat for another long, silent moment considering this option. It seemed like the best plan we had. If it didn't work, then back to the old drawing board. Amelia began consulting a few books she brought with her and immediately plugged in her lap top. She shot a text to someone, presumably Octavia. Pam went into downtime. My heart just thrummed.

I turned on the TV for a distraction, but it seemed like there was nothing frenetic enough to handle my ridiculously short attention span at the moment. Finally I settled on The Soup because of its pace. At the moment, I didn't actually care what I had missed on TV this week…I was better off without it. Hopefully TV and I would not be getting too reacquainted with each other in the coming weeks.

"The stasis won't be difficult at all," Amelia murmured to herself before directing her attention to me and Pam. "However, I would prefer that Eric not be in the office when I cast the spell. For what I'm thinking, we'll need Eric's help."

Pam moved an eyebrow a millimeter, which I knew to mean she had serious misgivings about this. "And what is it you're plotting, my dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, if we can get Appius alone in the office, I can cast the stasis spell. We can get Eric to load him up in the car, drive him out to the boonies—far away from home. Hell, Arkansas, even, then I cast the spell redirecting his thoughts and erasing his memory," she answered thoughtfully, looking between Pam and myself pleadingly.

I wasn't sure, but it sounded like just as good a plan as any to me. I told Amelia as much. Pam didn't look as sure. She actually fidgeted a bit while mulling it over.

"You see though, it gets tricky when Appius comes to in the southern United States. He would immediately suspect something was off with his own reasoning. Furthermore, even a state or two away, he'd be close enough to go to Eric for answers or assistance," she paused, gathering her thoughts. "No, we'd either have to get him on a plane back to Europe while he was in the stasis spell, stake him with he's under the stasis spell—which is not all together off the table, so to speak, or…"

"Couldn't you rewire his thoughts to make him happy for Eric and I?" I asked honestly. Wouldn't this be the best option? If we could devise a plan that would work, I didn't see why we had to kill Appius. He had survived far too long, it seemed like a waste for him to lose thousands of year of (un)living just for irritating a 20-something barmaid.

Pam grinned at me, saying, "Always the humanitarian, Sookie. You should be nominated for some sort of supernatural relations Nobel prize," she turned to Amelia adding, "Would that work? Would he suspect anything?"

"If I performed the spell myself, it might not run as deeply as if I had assistance. I'm sure Octavia could bind it in such a way that he would honestly feel happy for you and not question his emotions. This is a good idea!"

I wanted to feel overwhelmingly relieved, but I was cautious. This seemed almost too easy, though I can't imagine why it wouldn't work. Amelia stepped out onto the balcony of our room to call Octavia to see when she would be available. Pam slipped back into downtime, and I went to get ice and a Diet Dr. Pepper from the machine in the hall.

When I returned, Amelia let me know that Octavia would need a few days to do the necessary research and prep work, but she would be thrilled to help me with this. The tentative schedule was one week from today. I really wanted to see Eric before then. I needed to see him before then. A brief thought crossed my mind.

"Pam," I beckoned, pausing just a moment for her to snap to. "May I use your cell phone? I need to call Victor."

She nodded and gently tossed her phone to me.

I dialed his number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes, Ms. Ravenscroft?"

"It's me, Victor. Listen…I know you owe me nothing, but since you've gotten me into this mess…can I ask a favor?"

Victor giggled mirthfully on the other end. "My dear child, what is it you'd like?"

"Is there anyway you could call Appius down here on some sort of vamp business? Like tell him you need a council of elders assembled for some reason, just for a night? Maybe you've got someone who needs to be tried?"

Victor hummed to himself as he thought it over. "I suppose I could come up with something convincing…" he sing-songed.

"I offer you two hours of my telepathic services tonight for any odd jobs you have. But it has to be tonight, we're driving back tomorrow," I offered.

"It's a deal. I don't have much I need you to do, but there are always personnel issues to be dealt with. In fact, I'll just meet you at the hotel to save time. See you in the lobby in 28 minutes." With that, the line went dead.

I was overjoyed at this news. I had to try to call Eric. I dialed from Pam's phone just in case Papa Vamp was looking over his shoulder—hopefully he'd be able to get far enough away that my voice wouldn't be overheard.

It rang three times and I was certain it would go straight to voicemail when he picked up, simply saying, "Yes?" My heart started its familiar tap dance routine.

"Hey," I rasped breathily. I could hardly speak, my mouth had gone instantly dry at the sound of his sexy voice. It sounded as though he was walking through the bar.

"Lover, I do not have long to talk, but it is most pleasing to hear your voice."

"I feel the same way, Eric. Listen. I just want you to know I have a couple irons in the fire, and we might be getting an opportunity to spend some time together in the next 24 hours or so. In a week's time this whole mess should be wrapped up."

He sighed, and I felt a wash of satisfaction mixed with worry. I knew why he was concerned, but for once things were out of his hands and he knew it. I hated that he felt helpless, but it was nice to be able to do something to take care of him for a change.

"That is excellent news, dear one. I must return to the office to avoid suspicion. Please, please Sookie, be careful and be shrewd. I do love you."

Again, the line went dead. Vampires must have something against the word "goodbye." I could afford to give him a pass on this one, I know how hard it must be for him to have his maker breathing down his neck—especially after so long. It seems it was just yesterday when de Castro took over; Eric was wound tighter than a $2 watch. This was infinitely worse.

I told the girls I was headed downstairs to meet Victor, and Pam looked concerned.

"I do not like that I won't know if you run into trouble. Do not leave the hotel without me."

I understood where she was coming from, and for the second time in my life, I had thought it rather advantageous for Pam to have a little of my blood for times like these. I'd have to think it over and talk to Eric about this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so last chapter I was in a writing frenzy and there is a particular loose end that is bothersome involving the stasis spell. The spell would work on the office, not the individual. He would awaken if they tried to move him. At least, that's how I interpret it...so hopefully I'll get around to fixing it, but if you're with me here...the spell will involve some restrictive binding of a silver nature. Amelia knows what she's doing, I just don't! =P**

**I wanted to get this up quickly because I am totally supposed to be working on my nanowrimo (google it if you don't know--it's super fun!), but this is a great distraction...and in theory I'll have an entry in the Cowboy Up contest. Think Dallas, Eric and Sookie style! Anyway, our two lovebirds get a reprieve from the insanity. Wonder what they'll do...Canasta, anyone? **

Being a telepath by charge is easy money when I'm getting paid. It's tedious work, but at least when I'm on the job, the people I'm charged with listening in on are generally on their best behavior. Being a civilian telepath is the pain in the ass. Still, two hours isn't a very long time, and truth be told Victor was much more gracious than he had to be considering I asked such an outlandish favor of him.

I simply sat in on some employment interviews and some performance reviews. No big thing—certainly not life and death, thankfully. After exactly two hours of work, Victor escorted me back to my room, actually thanked me for my services, assured me he'd handle my favor, and bid me goodnight. Maybe Sheriff Smarmy wasn't as awful as I thought. But then again, cats think antifreeze smells sweet.

Pam had gone back out for a late night snack, and I suspect she was looking for food she would be interested in playing with. Amelia was lounging watching television, and I joined her for a while before we retired for the evening. Pam was sleeping in a travel coffin (with return service--Victor knew how to run a hotel) so we could depart first thing in the morning, having wrapped up everything we could down here.

The minute I hit the door in Bon Temps, I waited for first dark. I was buzzing with energy and couldn't wait to find out when and if I would get to see Eric. I knew that Victor would likely take a few hours working his magic, but I also didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I tried to take care of some things around the house before I started primping myself in hopes of a visitation with the Viking.

It was exactly three hours and 17 minutes after the sun sank below the horizon line when my phone rang, and my stomach began its floor routine.

"Hello?"

"I don't know how or why Appius got called away to some sort of meeting in New Orleans that I was strictly not invited to, but I know who I'm going to thank for it," he practically purred into the phone. It felt like we were back to normal…which I hoped we would be, and soon.

"Oh I don't know anything about all that…" I teased, giggling from my unbridled excitement.

"Shall I come to you, or would you like to return to Shreveport?"

"Oh, you'll come to me alright, but I think I'll head to Shreveport. Give me a while—I don't drive like you. I'd make a joke about bats and hell, but with you being a vampire, I figure you've heard 'em all…"

"You are in quite a mood, my feisty lover. I'm counting the minutes until you arrive."

I grabbed my purse and bounded down the back steps, shouting a quick "GoingtoseeEric!Seeyatomorrow!" to Amelia before leaping into my car and peeling off west. We didn't have much time, and I didn't want to squander a second of it.

I sped into the Fangtasia parking lot about an hour later, and I was certain my blood was going to start erupting out of my pores I was so thrilled to feel Eric near me. I threw the car in park, and as I opened my car door, he stepped out of the employee entrance. We both hesitated, drinking in the sight of each other, and I ran with all my strength to close the gap. I jumped into what felt like a brick wall—a sexy, dangerous, beautiful brick wall. _My _brick wall.

"Hello lover," he rasped in my eager ear. He nipped at the lobe lightly and inhaled a significant unnecessary breath. "I have missed you. It goes without saying."

"I don't mind you saying it…" I answered, pulling back just enough to stare into his eyes. I would live in his gaze if I could. I know, I know I'm independent, I get bored easily, and I need to have purpose. But for this one moment, all I could imagine was swimming in his stare until my very last breath.

"I've missed you too. A lot."

He finally released his hold on me and took my hands in his, kissing each palm gently. "I understand you've done quite a bit of reconnaissance work, lover. I have my own to add to that," he stated.

I put a finger to his lips to hush him. "Honey, I don't want to hear one word about this mess right now. I want you to take me home and pillage me like the Viking you are," I smirked, placing a featherlight kiss on the tip of his nose.

He radiated joy; it would have been clear without the blood bond. If only the other vamps could see him now, completely overjoyed and relaxed. In some ways I was glad that I got this Eric to myself…and in other ways, I wish more folks knew this side of him existed.

"I'll drive your car, and just fly back later. That will afford us more time in case a sudden change of plans becomes unavoidable," Eric explained as he reached for my keys. I happily deposited them in his large, cool hands and skipped over to the passenger door.

I touched and teased Eric the entire way to his house, fully aware that I was playing with the most delicious fire imaginable. He tried to tamp down his reactions and emotions, but the bond was practically sparking and jumping like those bumblebee fireworks Jason and I loved to do as kids.

Once we were at his house, he flashed to my door and assisted me out the car and placed the most gorgeous, deliberate kiss on my lips. I was soaking it in when he moved to toss me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, sending me into a fit of squeals.

"Eric Northman! What are you doing??" I yelled between giggles.

He spanked me twice before responding, "I do believe you told me to pillage you like the Viking I am…be careful what you wish for, little girl," he threatened…or was it promised?

He shot through the house into his bedroom and unceremoniously flopped me onto the bed, raking me over with his hunting stare. I was nervous, excited, and completely tantalized.

This would be the first time we'd actually gotten to enjoy each other, thoroughly, since before the fairy mess. Sure, we'd had sex…but this was something else entirely. We were stealing time and not wasting one precious minute of it. He was all mine, and I was going to prove it to him tonight.

He let out an enticing growl, which I hoped was a sign of ferocity to come, and pounced, eagerly removing every piece of clothing he could get his hands on. Thankfully, he left everything intact. I also began stripping him as quickly as I could manage, but my clumsy human fingers stumbled a bit on pesky things like buttons. Still, I managed to have him completely undressed a few seconds behind he had accomplished his goal. He grabbed a hand and pulled me up off the bed, wrapping his long arms around me and pulling me close.

"I just want to hang on to you for second," he whispered. It may have been the most vulnerable, honest, un-Eric thing I've ever heard him say, and there was a time that he proposed marriage to me.

I gently rubbed his back while laying a trail a sweet kisses all over his chest and neck. I flicked my tongue out at a few key locations (his collarbone, his Adam's apple, and his nipples, of course). The hiss he let escape was pure appreciation, and it only goaded on me on.

I trailed sloppy kisses down his sternum and belly. I kissed the spot where he hips bones protruded slightly and down the lines of the 'V' that lead straight to the Promised Land. I sunk down and placed a very chaste peck on the tip of his cock, peering up at him with a shy smile on my face.

"Lay back," I whispered, gently pressing my palms against his chest.

He settled himself on the bed and I perched next to him with my legs tucked up under my body. I began by slowly laving the head of his perfect cock, swirling my warm tongue around it and applying pressure with the texture of my flattened tongue on the sensitive spot on the underside. Eric groaned deeply, and I felt overcome with satisfaction. Then I made a move to try something we hadn't done since he had amnesia—I sat up a bit on my legs with my mouth still encasing Eric Jr. as if my life depended on it. I came up for air only long enough to hoist one leg across his body and straddle him, presenting my…self to him.

I felt shaken with how stunned Eric was, but he quickly recovered and began lapping at my center, gently and almost frantically at first, then slowing to a more relaxed, enjoyable pace. He alternated between more forceful pressure on my clit and dipping his tongue into my well. It was glorious. I repaid him in kind with long, wet licks from the base of his shaft to the very tip. I relaxed my throat as much as possible to take him in as deeply as my anatomy would allow—which was pretty impressive, if I do say so myself.

Judging by the sharp nip I got in reaction, I'd say Eric agreed.

As I began working more intently toward my eventual goal, Eric laid his head back and inserted two very goal-oriented fingers. He went straight for my G spot, moving quickly and intensely. I struggled to keep my rhythm, but managed to bounce back rapidly.

Eric was so attuned to me that the closer he got, the more he worked me over, timing my release to coincide perfectly with his. With his other hand he began rubbing tight circles around my clit, building me up to a blissful zenith. Considering the speed and dexterity with which he could move, he was like my own Hitachi Magic Vampire. Just as I was about to shout cries for mercy, he thrust deeply into my mouth as he reached his climax. Eric sank his fangs into my femoral artery, and I free-fell into one of the most intense orgasms of my life (that's saying something when you're bedding the Viking).

Quicker than I could react, he flipped me onto my bad, and I bounced on the bed. A small "Eek!" escaped my lips before I was silenced by Eric's wild mouth on mine. His kisses were fiery, loose, and hot despite his physical temperature. I meet him lick for lick, nip for nip. He slid into me slowly, easing his way up to the big show. We rocked together for a few moments, savoring the feeling of being joined again. I was still riding high on my last crest, and it wouldn't take long at all to reach those heights again. I couldn't wait to sink my own teeth into him—which was a strange feeling for me.

"Sookie—" Eric plead.

"I know," I replied, locking my stare on his.

His pace quickened, and he crooked one leg over his arm, allowing for particularly delectable angle. He began to thrust faster and faster until we could both feel the swirls of our upcoming climaxes. Just as we were both becoming frantic, I craned my neck forward and sank my teeth into his shoulder. Eric let out an absolutely feral growl before returning the favor in spades.

We collapsed in a heap, limbs tangled and splayed out all over the bed. This was a knot I never wanted untangled, but I knew our reunion was short lived. We lay in a reflective silence, allowing the kaleidoscope of emotions to turn freely through each other.

"Once this mess is cleaned up, Sookie, I promise you I will not relent, I will not stop asking until you agree to share a life with me," he paused momentarily. "You don't have to answer right now, and we don't have to define anything or make rules. But I love you, and I am tired of sharing you with the endless torrent of intrigue and bullshit that seems to follow us around."

Well…that was a lot to chew on. "I'm not sure I'd put up much of a fight anymore, Eric. I know your heart, and I'm not running away. I don't cling to any false notions that you'll become a soft-hearted, flower-carrying fop any sooner than you'd expect me to become a perfect little Stepford wife. That's not who we are; Somehow, we love each other because of our flaws, not in spite of them," I stated plainly. The words seemed to flow out of me, and felt as much a revelation to myself as to him.

He picked up one of my hands and began placing sweet kisses on the tips of each finger. "I do think we make a pretty good team, you and I," he grinned wryly.

I elbowed him in the ribs playfully before he pulled me on top of him. We squeezed in another quick roll in the hay before I cleaned myself up and readied myself to head home.

"For once, Northman, I get to say goodnight and leave you," I winked, grabbing my purse and heading out the door with the Viking following close behind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ack! It's been a while! I know it seemingly takes forever and a day to update this bad boy, but between the end of the semester and getting bitten by the contest bug, I was sidetracked. Apologies! Here's some good news for everyone. Hope you enjoy!**

**We last left off with Eric and Sookie's rendezvous one week before the plan was set in motion to send Eric's Papa packin'!**

A week later, I was sitting in Shreveport with Amelia, Octavia, and Pam. To anyone watching, it would look like your average girls' night out…that involved a telepath, two witches and a vampire. We were at a little restaurant across the street eating dinner and having a drink before we waited for the text from Eric signaling that they were in his office. He would give us 15 minutes, before excusing himself to the storeroom, leaving Appius all alone. Then Amelia and Octavia would essentially put the office on pause while we discuss what to do next.

Pam had gotten a bit of time during the week to discuss some thoughts with Eric, but they had to be very careful not only to conduct their business privately, but to make sure Eric's emotions and behavior didn't betray him. Of course, there's a reason an honest-to-God Viking is wandering around Shreveport in the 21st century, and it isn't just his good looks. He could handle himself.

I was concerned about the memory-swapping spell, since Eric had eventually regained his memories on his own. Granted, the spell had to be broken…but if for any reason Appius suspected he was under the influence of magic at some point, he would find out the truth. I hoped that time never came, because I really didn't want to have another family reunion.

We had gotten the check and were deciding whether or not anyone wanted another drink when Pam's phone finally buzzed. We left cash on the table and gathered our things to head across the street. It seemed to be the best idea to leave Amelia's car across the street, opting to walk over to the bar. We snuck into the employee entrance without running into anyone, and Eric opened the back door seconds before we arrived. He silently led us down to the basement so we could cast the stasis spell and go over the plan.

Amelia quickly began chanting and completed her spell in a matter of moments. She had been practicing lately, and was very confident. She had said earlier in the week that stasis was "easy-peasy," and Sookie could tell it wasn't just false bravado.

Once that was taken care of and everyone comfortable, Pam spoke up. "Okay Eric, you said you think you know what this whole situation is about. Why is Appius _really_ here?"

That got my attention. I shot a glance to Eric's eyes and reached for his hand. We were in the relative isolation of the basement and it was just friends. I didn't think he would mind the display of affection.

"I've had to piece this together through little bits of information he has let slip since arriving. It seems his disdain for humans goes beyond his unwillingness to change with the times since the Revelation. I quickly began to suspect it was a personal issue. First I noticed that he didn't seem to have much wealth to speak of, and I immediately assumed he sought me out for refuge; a place to stay and live and a steady stream of financial support. Then the vitriol he seemed to possess for humans became more and more apparent," he cast an apologetic glance my way, and I squeezed his hand in return.

"Then one night he let slip something about when he was ill. Well, there are few ways a vampire can be indisposed, and only one that can truly be considered sick. The way that he was genuinely concerned, scared even, for my safety as a result of my relationship with a human made me begin to suspect—"

"SinoAIDS," I whispered. Pam actually looked surprised—meaning her eyebrows shifted.

"Exactly, lover. I had Bill do some investigating into his financial situation and track down recent vampire contacts, and from what I've ascertained it seems a human had betrayed him. They had a considerable relationship, but from all reports and knowing Appius, he never gave the human his blood because of his natural paranoia. It could have saved him a lot of trouble. The human was infected with SinoAIDS, Appius fell ill, and the human used his temporary weakness to essentially take everything from him."

"That's awful," Amelia muttered. I nodded my head in agreement, beginning to feel a little bad for him.

"It has to be awful to be that old and be tricked that way…then to have to go to your child to support you…" I said, trailing off. I couldn't even imagine what that was like.

"You're absolutely right, it is a tremendous blow to the ego. Especially given his previous feelings on humans and mainstreaming, it was the ultimate affront. Humbling himself to me was the least shameful option he had. Still, it is an unimaginable test of pride to have to admit such a failing to me—which is why I suspect he hasn't."

"Enough of the sob story, Eric. So he made a host of bad decisions, big deal. Let's wipe his memory and get the bastard out of here. I am tired of playing hostess. Like Abby says, he has overstayed his welcome."

Eric reprimanded Pam with his eyes, but I could tell through the bond that he felt the exact same way.

"But if we just make him forget about falling ill and try to manipulate his emotions about my relationship with Eric, he'll still be broke…and he still won't have any money."

"What have I told you about going soft, Sookie?" Pam teased.

"Sookie's right, Pam…is he's broke he can't leave," Amelia responded.

"I can put some funds into his primary account and give him my property in Austria," Eric offered. "Witches—this is going to be a complicated set of memories to give Appius. Will you be able to convince him of so many falsehoods? This goes beyond erasing what was there, this is a matter of creating new, false memories."

Amelia deflected to Octavia, knowing that she would essentially be responsible for lending support with chanting. Octavia nodded confidently. "It will be difficult, Northman, but if we can keep your office sealed until after closing and we can have the bar to ourselves at that time, we should be able to handle it. Let me know every detail that you want him to believe, and be extremely thorough."

Eric went over the story very carefully with Octavia, who repeated everything back as Amelia took notes. It was good to see Amelia so focused on her witchcraft—she had really come into her own and it was nice to see the spark returning in her eyes.

Thalia was placed in charge of monitoring the hall to make sure Eric's office stayed sealed off while Pam managed the floor and Eric enthralled the vermin. The evening was going very smoothly, and occasionally Pam, Indira, or Eric would take a break and come chat with Octavia, Amelia and I. It was nice to catch up with Octavia since she had left; she was very happy with her man back home and things were going well. Most of her family had returned and she seemed really, truly happy.

One of the human bartenders yelled for last call while Indira made most of the drinks. Pam was encouraging patrons leave with her unique powers of persuasion—ranging from flirting to glamour and everything in between. I dipped into a few minds and discovered that a couple of folks were more than happy to leave if it meant seeing Pam's fangs up close and personal. It's so funny to me how other people see vampires, even after all this time.

Pam caught my eye from across the room after speaking briefly with a woman who was drinking alone and wearing a very small outfit. She grinned and beckoned me over. When I arrived at the table, Pam started in. "Sookie dear, this woman said she'd be more than happy to leave early if she got to leave with Eric. Isn't that sweet?" I rolled my eyes at Pam's game, but I wasn't one to begrudge her a little fun at the fangbangers' expense. "I told her she'd have to ask you."

The woman looked me up and down, spitting "Why would I have to ask _her_?"

I smiled sweetly and patted her hand. "Because that's my husband," I answered.

The woman began thinking the usual tirade about how I wasn't good enough for Eric, and what was it about me that interested him, and of course what she had planned on doing to him later. Pam was giving me that horribly mischievous smile, eyes dancing with joy. Eric swooped down off his dais, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my temple before crooning, "Let's dance, lover," and sweeping me away. He got a kick out of the whole charade just as much as Pam did.

He pulled me close to him, and I sighed as I relaxed into his arms. It hadn't been all that long in the grand scheme of things, but I was really over this whole separation thing now that I'd really accepted that Eric and I do have a real relationship. We're in a position to be happy, and I want to try and see it through. Eric softly hummed the tune of the song that was playing, placing small kisses on my head, cheek, and neck throughout.

Once the song was over, I looked up to notice the lights had been turned on and almost every human was gone. Two were settling up their tabs and only vampire staff remained. They were able to close up so much quicker than the humans, and it was clear that everyone was to get out quickly this evening.

By 2:40 our little rag-tag group were the only ones in the bar, and I settled into Eric's booth with him and Pam while Amelia and Octavia began the process of casting and binding the spell.

I was tucked comfortably into Eric's side, relishing in the comfort of his body. I had been silly to deny myself what I wanted for so long. But you can't ever blame a girl for being cautious with someone like Eric—everything about him screams danger, especially when it's your heart you're protecting.

The heavy scent of magic began to permeate the front of the house, and it got to be a little oppressive. I didn't want to complain, but I eventually went outside to wait until it was over. Pam accompanied me. We went to retrieve Amelia's car from across the street, and sat on the deck lid in the parking lot once we returned.

"Pam, has Eric ever been in a relationship like this before?" I asked, sleepy and apparently loose-lipped.

"Not as long as I've known him. I know he has had periods in his life where he had long-term companions, but he has never wanted to pursue a permanent situation with anyone. That is straight from…what is the saying? The horse's mouth."

"Hmm," I replied, thinking about that. Did Eric really plan on staying with me through my entire human life? I can't imagine anything about that would be attractive to him.

"Why would he want to do that, Pam? I'm gonna get old and he's still gonna be hot."

"I am certain you will begin to rethink your stance on immortality once the crow's feet begin to appear, but he wants that because he wants you."

"Does this make any sense? Are we doing the right thing?"

"I can't say, Sookie," Pam answered flatly. "I know he is in love with you, which is really quite fascinating to me. I know you are in love with him because it's written all over your face. It has been since long before you admitted it. I think in ways it makes him weaker, but in unforeseeable ways it makes him much stronger. The same can be said for you. Trust each other. And don't break his heart, Sookie, because I would rather not want to harm you."

I could understand her position. I was a jilted lover and I still hated the idea of Lorena betraying Bill so badly I killed her. I can only imagine how I'd feel if I were Pam and Eric's vampire wife broke his heart.

About that time, Eric strolled out of the bar. "And how are my girls doing?" He asked, smirking at his good fortune.

Pam rolled her eyes, but took his hand as she hopped off the trunk of the car. It was completely unnecessary, but it was a sweet gesture. I wondered how many other people got to see their affection for each other. He helped me down as well, planting a reasonably chaste but lingering kiss on my lips.

"We're doing just fine. What's going on in there?" I asked, nodding toward the bar.

"The scent is receding, I believe they're getting close to being done."

"Umm, since you're both here, I have a question. Well, something I've been thinking about lately," I stammered.

Pam looked curious and Eric look confused. "What is it, lover?"

"Well…there have been a couple situations where it would have been very helpful if you weren't the only one who could track me…and I was thinking…it might not be a bad idea if Pam had some of my blood, too. That way if we have to go away again in the future, I wouldn't have to wait for you to sense my distress and call her."

"This is very practical of you, Sookie, I'm impressed. I know how you feel about blood exchanges," Eric said, arching an eyebrow in my direction and making me blush a little.

"It's just that," I turned around, reaching out for Pam's hand, "I trust you Pam, completely. You're one of my closest friends, and Eric can't guarantee he'll always be able to help every time I need it."

The look of shock on Pam's face eventually faded, but her fangs were definitely on display.

"I am honored, Sookie."

Eric shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll talk about this another time, ladies. Let's go check on the witches."

We made our way through the bar where Octavia and Amelia were collecting themselves. They looked completely exhausted, but satisfied.

"Were you successful?" Eric asked plainly. He never was one to beat around the bush.

"I believe so," Octavia said, nodding. "He will most likely experience confusion, and at some point he may even wonder if something isn't a bit 'off' about his time spent here. However, that spell is bound tighter than my former roommate and yourself, if you don't mind my saying so."

Eric tried to hide his smirk but failed miserably. I think any outward recognition of his victory in our relationship only managed to inflate his ego to epic proportions. I couldn't blame him, I was pretty damn proud of myself for snaring the Viking.

"In that case, no time like the present. I do not suppose I can send you in first, Pamela? Make you test the waters?"

Pam openly laughed, a rare treat in front of this many people. "Eric, I dare say your daddy makes you a touch nervous."

Eric strode down the hall commandingly, steeling himself before opening the office door. We made ourselves comfortable out in the bar area, anxiously awaiting the results. If it didn't work, we had two vamps on our side to calm things down long enough for us to retreat and start cooking up another plan. If it went well, maybe we could get rid of the freeloading jerk sooner than later.

I knew from experience it would take a few minutes for Appius to "wake up," and given the mental nature of the spell he was under, it may take even longer for him to adjust to his surroundings. About 15 minutes later, they emerged from Eric's office, and he cast a little smile my way. It worked.

"Why, hello," Appius tentatively greeted us, awkwardly trying to find a place to sit or stand. He was very confused. We nodded and said hello as he paid particular attention to me.

"…Sookie?" He spoke, almost testing the word out on his lips. It was clear he didn't want it to come out like a question. "How are you this evening?"

I giggled a bit, but choked it back best I could. "I'm fine, sir. You look very nice this evening."

Eric sidled up next to me, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Dear, Appius says he must be leaving us. He's going to stay in my home on more night, then depart for his home in Austria tomorrow."

"Oh, I had hoped you could stay longer," I fawned. Pam rolled her eyes behind his back.

"Yes, it will be such a shame to lose you. Oh well, Austria's beautiful this time of year. If you left tonight you could get as far as Miami," she not-so-subtly suggestion. Amelia swatted her.

Appius continued to gaze at us like he was looking at a strange life form. "Yes, Austria…well, Eric, I think I shall make my way to your home for the evening. Will you be joining me?"

Eric nodded, adding, "Yes, I will be there before dawn. I have to get the Mrs. home…" he joked. Much to my surprised, Appius feigned a chuckle, actually scratched the back of his head, and began to make his way out of the bar, muttering goodnights to all in attendance. Once the door was shut behind him, we couldn't help but break into hysterics.

I sobered long enough to catch Eric's gaze. "Eric, is it really going to be okay? I mean, this is all so silly…"

He kissed my forehead and took my chin in his hand. "It will be fine, lover. It's all too absurd for him to ever discover what has been done, and even if he does we'll just come up with a new plan. Let's get you home."

We said our own goodnights as everyone scattered toward the wind. I nodded off as soon as I was nestled in the Corvette on my way home. I awoke only as Eric lifted me out to carry me inside.

"Y'know, Ames won't be home for a while. She had to take Octavia back to her hotel."

"Lover, there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow. I don't want to rush this evening. I will stay with you until you are asleep."

He carried me in and laid me on the bed, covering me up and climbing in to join me.

"How does it feel being bailed out by your girlfriend?" I teased sleepily.

"It's certainly not the way I would have done things, but I found myself increasingly amused with relenting and allowing you to handle this. Had I tried to take control, it would have likely extended our discomfort and only served to irritate you. This was most unconventional, but it worked. And I think I have proven that I do trust you."

I reached up to lay a big kiss on him, and he responded in kind. I sighed happily as I melted back down into the pillow, drifting off to sleep. I wasn't just happy, I was content. There was no impending danger on the horizon, and come hell or high water, I was gonna reclaim my man the very next night. Slipping off into Dreamland wasn't difficult at all.

**Okay, I know I might catch some flack because this didn't become a gruesome, blood-lusty battle royale. I never set out to have this go that way, and I'm not one for laying all my cards on the table. Now that this situation is wrapped up, I'm not completely sure where I'm headed, but I'm happy to have Sookie and Eric accepting their relationship--can't stop now! I know that I will update again sooner than later, Girl Scout's Honor. To everyone who's still with me, I love your guts, I have loved every single comment you've sent me, and I sincerely wish we could all break off a bit of Peppermint-flavored Viking Bark this holiday season!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey y'all--It didn't take forever this time! Things are working themselves out, and this will be winding down gradually. Hope you're still enjoying it! **

I woke up with an odd feeling of anxiety; one I hadn't felt in a long time. I lay in bed for far too long following the hints of my thoughts. The way I figured it, if this Appius thing is really wrapped up, this is the first time since I met Bill Compton that there wasn't some serious shit hanging over my head. I was free and clear, and working part time. I honestly had no clue what to do with myself, and this feeling only made me irrationally fear ambush or supernatural subterfuge.

I could go back to work full-time. It was always an option—in fact, I had picked up extra shifts this past week while waiting for the Appius situation to come to a head. I needed the distraction. But now…I didn't really need to distract myself from anything, except maybe boredom.

After all, I worked at Merlotte's for two reasons: to pay my bills, and because I genuinely enjoyed it. Now that half of my reason for being there had been significantly reduced, there would be no reason to continue on with the same work load. I could volunteer at the library, spend more time with Hunter, and certainly spend more time with the Viking. I was more than capable of keeping myself busy--and this might force me to face down any residual demons taking up residence in my mind. Speaking of demons, I wonder how Mr. Cataliades and Diantha were doing…

After lazing around in bed for the better part of an hour, I finally got up to clean myself up and have (a considerably late) lunch. I pulled out some leftovers and settled on something, then plopped down on the couch with my sandwich, chips, and Diet Dr. Pepper to watch a soap opera or two and just…enjoy my day. The house was clean, the bills were paid, and I had nowhere to be. I would just learn to chill out. Amelia had been in and out all day, but apparently had had a lunch date with Octavia followed by errands to run.

After rinsing my plate and sticking it in the dishwasher, I ran to my room to grab a box of loose pictures I'd been collecting over the past year. I had picked up a cute photo album a few days back, and had been waiting for time to start putting it all together. I definitely didn't have the patience or knack for scrapbooking, but I could put pictures in an album.

I hauled all my stuff out to the living room and sat on the floor at my coffee table. I started sifting through the mélange of pictures and reminisced quietly to myself. There were some great pictures of evenings at Merlotte's—including some of Arlene and I looking happy. There was one that Sam must've taken, because we were huddled in a booth together gossiping like the best of friends. It was a different world back then…part of me would always miss the simplicity of those days. But with all the complexity of recent years came some wonderful changes…and as Pam pointed out, Arlene was never really that great a friend to begin with. Hard to imagine her in prison right now, though…

Looking at pictures of Bill and I together sent a sudden pang through my chest. I hadn't spoken to him since the night I had so selfishly thrown myself at him. I had taken advantage of his feelings for me to grab at temporary and immediate comfort instead of being honest with him, Eric, and myself. I would have to reach out to Bill, and soon. If I ever wanted the three of us to get past this whole messy triangle, I would have to bridge those gaps myself.

Of course, my favorites were my pictures of Eric and Pam. I had a handful with each of them, but the best in the whole box was this one shot of Pam positively radiating after a successful teasing session with Eric. He's smirking through his irritation, and she is openly gloating. If anyone outside of our little circle saw that picture, my blood would fill the fountain at the next Dracula Night for sure.

By the time I'd gotten all the pictures in the book and my mess cleaned up, I could feel a very familiar hum moving closer and closer in my direction. The other issues I had to deal with could wait; nothing was getting in the way of my current plans. I ran back to my room to put on some "real" clothes, fix up my hair a bit and put on some mascara. By the time I could feel Eric buzzing his way up the back steps, I made my way out to meet him.

He was apparently feeling very pleased to be here, and I wasn't feeling too shabby myself. He stood in the doorframe, dwarfing the small space with not only his huge body, but his even larger presence. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he enveloped me in his.

"Well my darling, it looks like until the next catastrophe, I'm yours," he breathed into my hair.

I sighed happily, answering, "and I'm yours, Northman. Don't let it go to your head…" I teased.

He rumbled with satisfaction, planting moist kisses on my neck, followed by tracing my jugular vein with his fingertips. I once would've considered it morbid, but now I was fighting the urge to hold my hair back and crane to offer him a welcome sip.

"Okay, we have to relocate or we're gonna end up naked as jaybirds right here on my back porch—which you wouldn't mind, but you know plenty well that I would."

Eric chuckled a bit, taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Viking," I teased.

"Oh, it's not much of a gamble, lover," he answered, pulling me down on the bed before threading his fingers through my hair and pulling my face to his, seizing my lips with his. I kissed back for all I was worth, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He deftly unbuttoned my shirt and brushed it off my shoulders while I fumbled with his belt.

"We don't have to rush, you know," he said huskily, kissing the corners of my lips.

"I definitely know, I just prefer you naked at the moment," I said grinning. He laughed his rich, booming laugh—the one that starts in his chest and vibrates the space around him. I was so full of warmth and joy I almost leapt onto him, but I held back, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear while holding his gaze.

"I hope the supe world lets us have a little vacation for a while. I need a break. I need the opportunity to decide whether or not I can stand you on your own merits," I joked, elbowing him in the ribs. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for another toe-curling kiss.

"I feel fairly confident how the decision will come down," he answered, nipping at my neck and placing kisses down my torso. He undid my pants and slid them down, dragging my panties along behind with his teeth. I simply grinned like a crazy person in response. I couldn't help myself; I was excited to have sex with my…boyfriend? Husband? Well, with my man, anyway.

Eric began by licking up and down my slit with his cool, firm tongue. He then began swirling his tongue around my clit, which felt about 15 degrees warmer than the rest of my body. I needed his mouth to help regulate my temperature. His movements became more fast-paced and directed as he slid two very determined fingers inside me.

I raked my nails through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp to at least repay a small amount of the pleasure he was offering to me in the moment. The closer I got, the more my light scratches became two-fisted hair grabs, pulling as if the answer to my desire would be found in his scalp. Eric worked harder and faster, flicking and nibbling on my clit as his fingers kept their pace, building and building until the dam broke; I released his hair finally, crying out and writhing against Eric's face. He continued lapping at me until he was absolutely certain I was satisfied, crawling back up to kiss me.

I sucked each of his lips into my mouth one by one, savoring the taste. I ran my tongue against the tip of his, teasing it into my mouth. He responded accordingly, claiming my mouth with his own. I backed off, nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to draw one drop of his rich blood. I sighed contentedly, as he moaned deeply. The one little drop was all it took to make me want more—much more.

I sat up and began stroking him. With my free hand I played with his balls and rubbed his perineum lightly. Eric was already getting antsy to get to the big show, so before he could fight me on it, I took the head of his cock into my mouth. I just had to get a taste before he took me completely. I slid him in and out of my wet mouth, swirling my tongue around his girth as much as possible. I teased the underside of the head before taking him in completely, down the back of my throat, and sucking fiercely. He growled and pulled my shoulders up gently.

"Sookie, I have to have you now," he rumbled. I straddled him, immersing him in myself. I immediately began thrusting and grinding on him, hoping to rub him from every possible angle. I settled into a rhythm, squeezing my internal muscles in a steady pulse and eliciting very happy groans from my Viking. I knew he was only letting me have my fun before he took over and ravaged me, but it was obvious that he was rather pleased with the outcome.

He placed his large hands on my hips, lifting and gently directing me onto my back, then rolling me onto my side. Lifting my top leg, he slid into me, and I instinctively curled my leg around him. I loved this angle; it felt impossible to be any closer. He ground into me, relishing in the closeness before completely losing himself, thrusting aggressively until we were both teetering on the edge of release.

He flipped my leg back over and leaned down to sweetly kiss my lips. He then sank his fangs into my shoulder and I followed suit. As the blood spilled into my mouth, I exploded into the most blissful orgasm I'd experienced since before the fairy war. I swallowed his decadent blood as slowly as possible, savoring every drop. Our connection felt alive, warm and glowing as he retracted his fangs and roughly captured my mouth with his own. Few things are more enjoyable than the kiss after release, especially when we got to share our mixed blood.

He rolled onto his back and pulled me into him, kissing the top of my head. There was a slight thrum of anxiety on his end of the bond, which had me bracing for more bad news. I couldn't help it; old habits die hard.

"What is it, baby? Just spill it."

"When Lochlan and Neave had you—"

I sat up quickly, putting a finger to his lips. "Eric, stop. I've learned a few things since that horrible night. One of those things being that I do love you, and I know you love me. It's not conventional, but somehow it works. We work. Well, a hell of a lot better than we would work apart, no matter how much it pains either of us to admit it," I smiled. "Listen, you have come between me and death every single opportunity you had, even when I wasn't being so kind to you. You've never once hesitated to go above and beyond to not only protect me, but in your own way, let me know what I mean to you.

Not only do I not have a right to question your methods, Eric, but I absolutely don't need or want to. If you could have been the one to rescue me, I know you would have. It's what you do," I said, kissing his lips softly at first before deepening the kiss to convey my seriousness.

Eric gazed in my eyes for a long moment, hesitating before saying, "This goes against every inclination I have, but okay. Nothing makes me happier than knowing you do finally understand that I am devoted to you—I will always ensure your survival to the best of my ability. That will always mean ensuring my own survival first," he stated.

I nodded. "I get that now. No one could do a better job of helping me cheat death. Not that I'd want them to, even if there was someone who could."

Eric kissed me again, smiling against my mouth. "So this is it, huh? This is you finally yielding to me. This is us without any imminent danger, understanding each other."

"I guess so," I replied, "to a certain degree, anyway. I mean, I still don't recognize handing you a knife as being a _real_ marriage, but I get that it does to you. I'm only your wife as far as the supernatural hierarchy goes. To me, you're just my boyfriend. Got it?"

"Just keep saying you are my wife out loud, preferably in front of others, every now and again, and that is fine with me…Mrs. Northman," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help laughing. This whole situation was a little ridiculous—like when DJ Tanner ended up married to Sylvio, her distant relative from Greece by walking around the dinner table with him.

"So what next?" He grinned.

"Good question…I think this is a great opportunity for you to ask me on a date."

Eric beamed. "You would let me take you on a proper date?"

"Of course I would! You've never asked!"

He chuckled loudly. "Oh, lover. I never asked because I thought I'd get another lecture about spending money on you or what the neighbors would think or some other ridiculous excuse."

I shot him a glare and bounced out of bed to re-dress for the evening. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail since it had become quite bed-heady. I dabbed on some lip gloss and brushed a small amount of powder across my cheeks to help downplay my "freshly fucked" glow.

As I stood in front of my vanity, Eric came up behind me and threaded his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Would you be interested in spending a few days with me? You could come with me to Shreveport tonight, we could go out on our first date tomorrow evening when I rise, and I could bring you back the day after tomorrow."

I thought about it for a moment, knowing I would agree but wanting to see him sweat. My smile betrayed me and I nodded excitedly. He would be able to feel my mischievous streak before I answered anyway.

I moved to the kitchen to fix another sandwich, which I paired with potato salad. As it turns out, sex works up an appetite. Before I sat down to eat, I showed Eric my project for the day. As I enjoyed my light supper, he flipped through the photo album, occasionally smiling or softly laughing to himself. He arched an eyebrow at me once he got to the picture of him and Pam, but I could feel his pride swelling through the bond at seeing the lighthearted moment between them captured on film.

"Of course, this is to be a more closely guarded secret than your fae heritage, lover…"

I simply smiled. "We'll see, Viking, we'll see." I finished my sandwich and deposited yet another plate in the dishwasher before joining Eric on his lap. "Speaking of Pam…have you given any thought to what I said last night?"

"About you giving Pam some of your blood?"

I nodded.

"I meant what I said, I think it is very practical. Obviously she is my first choice to accompany you anytime I'm not able. Naturally, as my child and lieutenant, I am pleased that you trust her as implicitly as I do. Given your knowledge of blood exchanges, I feel that if you are comfortable with this, it is a brilliant idea," he shared, kissing my cheek.

"Well…I can't say the idea doesn't make me nervous. I mean, that's just one more person who knows what I'm thinking. I guess from a karma stand point it's only fair. But I mean, it's not like Pam doesn't already know when we're…well…you know, seeing as she's already bound to you," I said, working through my thoughts out loud.

"True."

"I think maybe it is a good idea. Let's get me ready to go to Shreveport, and we'll figure out how this will go down. Sound good, baby?"

Eric nodded and helped me up to begin packing. I was looking at the next three days as a mini-vacation…a honeymoon for my non-marriage. Finally, Eric and I would get some time to just enjoy ourselves. I didn't want to count my chickens, but I couldn't help feeling pretty darn good about the turn of events.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, full disclosure--the second half of this chapter is so fluffy, marshmallows will be jealous. So, to make up for it, there's some uber naughty action in the first half. You guessed it--time for the Pam/Sookie blood exchange. Don't worry, our little fairy won't forget herself...**

**Also...gonna go ahead and pimp myself a bit (this feels REALLY strange). Somehow a little something I wrote made it to the voting round of the Cowboy Up! contest. You could still knock me over with a feather, I am just in shock. So, check it out if you want to/have time. Vote for your favorite--mine or not, because the other stories are truly fantastic. I'm done jabber-jawing now. =P**

**Here's where to go...hope I put enough spaces and trickery in for ff's liking... http (colon-slash-slash) www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /u/ 2114441/ EricStravaganza**

We flew up the Arcadia Highway on our way to Shreveport, and I was surprisingly unfazed by Eric's usual driving. I still had no clue how he kept from getting pulled over, but I wasn't about to ask. Maybe the local cops knew better than to stop BLD SKR, anyway.

A warm smile spread across my face in spite of my thinking how obnoxious Eric really could be. Somehow all those really irritating, arrogant traits were beginning to become endearing. In the daylight when I couldn't be with him, I'd probably want to slap myself…but for right now, I was kind of enjoying seeing the humor in Eric's ridiculous behavior.

We passed Louisiana Downs, which meant we'd hit town. I sat up a little straighter, getting excited about being in Shreveport for a couple days.

"Could we go to Fangtasia? Just to hang out…and maybe me and Pam could…do our thing," I asked, starting off brave but finishing with a shyness I'd tried to tamp down.

Eric grinned broadly and I felt a warmth spread over me. It was what I imagined Bananas Foster felt like while they're cooking.

"Of course, darling. We'll go anywhere you like—well, with a few exceptions."

I could imagine a few places that would make the short list—mostly the homes and hangouts of any former flames, anywhere involving the were pack, and the hospital. As long as my luck holds, I wouldn't even have to think about those places, let alone go there.

We squealed off the highway and into the Fangtasia parking lot. It didn't look too crowded, but it was a week night. Eric helped me out of the car and led me through the back door. He held my hand, which was an oddly sweet and unexpected gesture. I supposed that no one, not even Eric Northman, was impervious to the excitement of a freshly established relationship.

He pulled me close, inhaled deeply, and kissed my cheek before asking, "Shall we sit out front for a short while?"

I nodded and practically skipped behind him to his booth. No way was I ready to join him on the dais quite yet. _Some_ of his ridiculous pomp had become oddly adorable…that one, not so much.

From across the room, Indira raised her blood and winked at me. Felicia quickly came by to check on us, and I requested a champagne cocktail. I hadn't had one in a while, and I thought it might make my lips taste sweet. Pam finished flirting with a young girl who looked to a college student before joining us.

"Ah, now this is the scene I've wanted to see before me for quite some time. Finally my dear maker can stop mooning over you, Sookie…" Pam teased, her eyes twinkling across the table.

"What would I do without you, Pamela?"

"Retain your dignity?" I laughed, elbowing him. Pam actually choked out a laugh before struggling to compose herself.

We sat chatting for about half an hour before Eric asked me to dance. WDED was playing "One More Night," which was definitely on my list of favorite Phil Collins songs. I didn't necessarily want to be confronted with our mismatched life-spans during a slow dance, but after a few spins and dips all those angsty thoughts creeping into my consciousness melted away.

As the song faded to a close, I stood on my tip-toes to give Eric the Sookie Stackhouse spectacular of kisses. Once I pulled away, his eyes had dilated and he had that heady "I-snagged-a-partial-fairy" haze about him. Job well done! I grabbed his hand, nodded to Pam, and headed back to his office.

Once the door was shut, I said, "Okay guys, let's do this. Pam, feelin' thirsty?" I grinned, trying not to look as nervous as I felt.

Eric sat on one end of the couch and patted the spot next to him. Pam just sort of stood in the middle of the room, staring at Eric and having one of their seemingly silent conversations.

I grabbed Pam's hand and pulled her down next to me. In my defense, Pam actually looked unsure of herself, too. Her fangs descended almost immediately when I mentioned why I brought them back here, but she was actually trying to conceal them. Eric felt amused, but almost…parental.

"It's okay, Pam. You won't get carried away. And I think this is a really good idea," I offered.

Pam shot a glance between Eric and I, and leaned in to inhale my scent. She was definitely going to savor the experience.

"I haven't had your blood since the maenad attack," she said huskily. "The poison…well, this will be quite a treat, little friend."

I stared into her eyes and we seemed to freeze for a moment. I licked my lips out of nervous habit, and a quiet rumble sprang from Pam's chest, not unlike the sound Eric makes when he's happy…or excited. My heart began thrumming away in my chest, and Eric slid an arm around my waist. I could tell he was fighting to help me feel calm, but he was rather excited himself. I began to wonder what I got myself into.

I was telling myself, "I'm not turned on by my friend, I'm not turned on by my friend," but it wasn't entirely true. I knew what was coming, and despite my best efforts, I was going to enjoy it. I was just trying to ensure at that point that I didn't enjoy it _too_ much.

Pam closed the gap between us, again inhaling at the crook of my neck and shoulder. She nuzzled a bit, and licked where she was about to bite. She pulled away just far enough to look up and meet my gaze, whispering, "Thank you," before moving in and sinking her fangs into my neck. My fingers grabbed hold of her upper arm, clinging to her as if I'd float away otherwise. I gasped, all the air leaving my lungs.

Eric chuckled a bit behind me, but I could feel against my back that humor was not his first inclination. No, he was definitely enjoying this. Pam gently placed her free hand on my waist as she drew deeply, garnering a deep sigh of appreciation from me. I never imagined being fed on by a vampire I wasn't involved with, but I'll be damned if I wasn't loving it.

Eric cleared his throat unnecessarily, but Pam didn't pull away. He tenderly removed my fingers from her arm, taking her hand in his. "Pamela," he said flatly, not warning her…yet. She disengaged, pulling back with a hint of blood still on her lips. She licked them slowly, and Eric leaned in to lick the wound.

With Eric licking on my neck and Pam in front of me licking my blood from her lips, I felt like I would explode. For a brief second, her eyes were like a tractor beam, drawing me in. I almost leaned in to kiss her, never thinking to question what I was doing, when Eric sat up, saying, "Pamela, go find that young woman you were talking to earlier. Go ahead and go home. I'll make sure Felicia closes up."

"Thank you, Master," she breathed with a reverence I'd never seen from her before. "And thank you, Sookie. You are…you are worth it," she concluded, righting herself before leaving the office to find her student.

I was embarrassed and almost scared to turn and face Eric. I had never entertained thoughts of being with another woman before, but that experience was something else. I had no regrets, but I couldn't have done it without Eric there. Slowly, I turned to make eye contact, and of course the bastard was smirking openly.

"Well, well, my little fairy," he teased, "I dare say you enjoyed yourself as much as Pam did."

I blushed furiously, but couldn't deny it. He kissed my jaw line leading to my lips, capturing them in a fiery kiss.

"Allow me to help relieve some of your tension, lover."

He cupped my face, holding me close for another sumptuous kiss. His fingers traced the neckline of my shirt ever-so-lightly, working me into quite a state. Of all the times Eric and I had been intimate, I honestly believed this was one of the most aroused states I had ever been in. Judging by Eric's increasing ferocity in kissing me, he agreed.

"I'm not wearing the white dress with the red flowers, but let's see if we can't at least partially fulfill a fantasy, Viking…"

We arrived at Eric's house a little later than I had planned, but at least we had gotten one romp in while we were there. Apparently this was a night for me thinking very uncharacteristic thoughts. I knew the minute I woke up the next morning I would want to die of embarrassment, but I reacted the way most people would to being bitten by choice. Although it was natural, that doesn't mean I wouldn't have a slight OSM in the morning.

Still, the logic behind the decision was sound. It would be nice for Pam to be able to track me, and I do trust her implicitly. I also know that my Viking does not like to share, even with his own child. I wouldn't have to worry about him pressuring me to invite Pam into the mix.

I might be most embarrassed about having sex with Eric in his office. I had, once upon a time, promised myself I would never do that…but given my choice of mates, resistance was pretty much futile. Of course, it would have been nice if the whole thing hadn't been my own damn idea.

After being fed on twice, fucked, and feeding, I was feeling rather heady, but not tired. I certainly didn't plan on going to sleep anytime soon.

"What would you like to do now, lover?"

I smiled lustily at Eric, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I'd like to take a bath, then maybe watch a little TV? Then go to bed," I added with a wink.

Eric grinned, pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head. I found myself wondering if it's because he really likes smelling me all that much, or if it was a practical measure based on our heights. "I'll start the water. Don't you dare remove one piece of your own clothing…" he taunted, taking off for the bathroom.

I fixed myself half a glass of water, downing it quickly and sauntering to our room to join Eric. The lights were low in the bedroom and in the bathroom, and Eric was already stripped and wearing his bathrobe.

"Well that's hardly fair!" I pouted, pulling my top off and reaching for the buttons on my pants.

Laughing, Eric stalked towards me, grabbing my wrist and effectively halting my attempt at pants-removal.

"Nu uh uh, darling," he smirked. His fingertips teased my waistline just so before he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Slowly but surely, he teased, tickled, and tempted me right out of my skivvies, leading me to the hot bath. I tried for a good fake out, acting as though I was stepping in the tub, then whipping around to pull the tie on Eric's robe. Of course, he knew what I was up to and could have stopped me, but just stood there, hands raised, looking smug. I rolled my eyes and got in.

We lay in the tub for the better part of an hour, washing, soaking, and kissing. I asked him to speak to me in his native tongue, and he whispered what I assumed were sweet nothings in my ear. As the water began to turn tepid, Eric helped me out, handed me a bathrobe similar to his, and led me into his living room. If I didn't think he could get any sweeter, he handed me the remote.

I must have balked, because he added, "We can watch anything you like, lover. Though at this hour, we may be left with little more than infomercials."

I plopped down on the couch between his legs and sunk into his chest. Eric pushed the sleeve of my robe up and ever-so-lightly rubbed my wrist as I flipped through the channels. I immediately stopped on Steel Magnolias, which had just started about 20 minutes prior.

"This is one of my all-time favorite movies," I whispered.

"I believe I have heard of this one. It's about Louisiana, is it not?"

I nodded, looking up to kiss Eric's chin.

I filled Eric in on what we'd missed in the first few scenes, and we watched the rest of the movie in companionable silence. When Shelby collapsed on Halloween, Eric noticeably bristled. I of course, began to get sad as she lay in the coma, but I was honestly shocked at how tense Eric became. His nerves were seeping over and affecting me, and it almost felt like I was watching the movie for the first time.

When Jackson signed the release to turn off the life support, I was honestly startled at how sad Eric was. I think he was, too. He was also mad, frustrated…and generally feeling out of control. I tried to just let him be, lightly scratching his upper thighs to relax him.

Of course, I bawled like a baby during the funeral, and laughed hysterically as Clairee proclaimed, "We'll sell T-Shirts sayin' 'I SLAPPED OUISER BOUDREAUX!'" Eric seemed confused by my emotions, but stayed quiet. I smiled through tears until the end, and began getting misty again as everyone waved to Annelle as she went off to have her first baby. As the credits rolled, I turned off the TV, grabbed Eric's hand saying, "C'mon, baby, let's go to bed."

He followed me without question. We both hung up our robes and slid underneath Eric's amazing sheets together. I crawled right to his side, tracing circles through his chest hair.

"So, it seems you were … affected by the movie…" I whispered.

Eric sighed unnecessarily. He seemed to do that a lot around me—I hoped I wasn't _that_ exasperating.

"Lover, I don't want to start a fight or disturb an otherwise wonderful evening. But there were aspects of that movie that forced me to consider your mortality in ways that I did not care for."

I nodded into his chest, understanding what he meant. Just because I didn't want to be vampire doesn't mean the thought of losing me didn't hurt Eric, and I would have to learn to not take his feelings for granted…especially considering I'm the only one that experiences them—like this, anyway.

"Yeah, I had a moment like that earlier, when we were dancing. It's not something we have to worry about right this second though," I answered, trying to be reassuring.

"Jackson and Shelby thought they had more time," Eric responded, thinking deeply. "If Jackson had it within his power to bring her back, don't you think he would take it? Don't you think Shelby would want him to?"

Uh oh. Loaded question time…just when I thought Eric didn't want to disturb the evening. "Of course Jackson would have done anything in his power to save Shelby…and I don't think anyone would blame him. But Jackson wasn't vampire, and the stakes weren't quite so high…"

"Not so high?! Lover, he lost his wife. He will have to live out the rest of his life, which might be impossibly long comparatively, without her."

"But he could move on."

He rolled over to meet my gaze in the lamp-lit room. "He could try to move on, yes. He could even take another partner. But nothing could replace his wife. Nothing could repair the hurt of losing her."

We both knew what he was saying, and while I really, honestly, understood where he was coming from, I just couldn't bridge that gap tonight.

"Eric, honey, I love you. I love you more than I've loved anyone or anything. Let's just let that be enough tonight, okay?"

He stared at me for a long moment, turned the lamp off, and pulled me close. Though he didn't need to, I knew he held me close all night, until the pull of daylight took him under.


	22. Chapter 22

**I've been visiting and revisiting this chapter a lot over the past few days. I think I really like it. So here goes--**

**Thanks to everyone who read and voted for the stories in the Cowboy Up! Contest. I gotta tell ya, I love the contests. I also love Branded Heart, the winning entry. It was the story I voted for, and (in my opinion) a much-deserved win. Congrats to the other participants as well...it was a fun ride (insert weak horseback riding pun here...)**

**I'm gonna take some time to work on a continuation of Trouble at the Crooked Letter, and it might take a while to get going--but I'm not going anywhere!**

**On with the show...**

I woke up well into the afternoon (Or early evening, depending on how you look at it). The minute I opened my eyes, flashes of the night before flitted through my mind. I blushed furiously, and did feel slightly embarrassed. I knew that everything would be fine; I wasn't even dreading seeing Pam next, but it was still a little unnerving to think how…hedonistic I was capable of being. Maybe I'd been hanging around the vamps too long.

Ugh…and having sex in Eric's office. I knew it was a likely inevitability, but still. Now a precedent has been set. And who knows how many beings with heightened hearing had been privy to our activities? I wasn't exactly known for my ability to be quiet during the deed. It would officially be impossible from that point on to fend off his advances at Fangtasia—and I know he loves the idea of claiming me in the middle of his political domain. As if he couldn't already be insufferable enough…

Naturally when I did wake up and get moving, I was starving. After throwing on a pair of shorts and a cami, I rummaged through the offerings in Eric's kitchen and decided on one of the frozen dinners he had tucked away. I'm sure he had Bobby pick them up, and whether it was from not knowing my tastes or hating my guts, he had picked up the most random assortment of options. Still, can't go wrong with a Marie Callender's Chicken Fettuccine.

Once it was done in the microwave (and I had negotiated the always difficult sauce pouch), I sat at the island and chowed down. Two trysts and an impossible conversation seemed to really whet my appetite. I couldn't blame Eric; after all, I've always said that all I wanted was a man that could put me first. He was willing to put me first for eternity…but at this point in my life, I just couldn't budge. Maybe Pam's right; maybe I will change my mind. I just couldn't imagine that outcome at the moment.

I cleaned up my mess from lunch and flitted back to mine and Eric's room to get ready for the day. Once I got to the bathroom and began unpacking all my "get-girly" supplies, I noticed Eric left me a note on the counter.

_Lover,_

_Don't feel like you must dress up for our date this evening. Wear whatever you'll be most comfortable in; you'll be perfect in whatever you choose._

_-E_

Interesting…he apparently wasn't taking me some place super fancy. I swore to myself that if this date didn't leave his bedroom, I'd withhold his midnight snack.

Grinning from ear to ear, I pulled out my curling iron and turned it on. Then I began scrubbing and buffing my face. An hour and fifteen minutes later, I was dressed happily in a cute little dress and sweater I'd picked up at Target last week and spritzing a bit of perfume on, ready to wait for Eric to wake up.

I settled into the overstuffed chair in the bedroom, clicked on the lamp, and resumed reading my current library selection. I knew it wouldn't be long now until a certain vampire would return to the pseudo-living.

Two chapters later, the faint hum in my awareness became a spark, and I placed my book on the arm of the chair to get close to my Viking.

"Good Morning, Starshine," I teased, kissing his nose.

He rumble-growled a bit, stretching and leaning in to inhale the scent of my hair. "Good evening. You look beautiful."

I smiled, lifting up the blanket just enough to allow a quick peek at the goods. "So do you, fella."

He chuckled and had me underneath him before I even registered the movement. He laid a wallop of a kiss on me before I properly chastised him. "I don't wanna re-pin this hair, Northman! Get up and get dressed, you're taking me out!" I squirmed out of his arms and giggled my way out to his living room to wait patiently.

He emerged a few minutes later in gray jeans with a button-down on. He reached in a hall closet for a casual military-ish jacket to throw on over his shirt, and left his hair slightly disheveled, exactly how I like it. He offered me his arm and led me to the garage.

Once we were in the car, I asked, "So there's virtually no chance of you telling me what we're doing, huh?"

"Of course not, lover. You know me better than that," he answered with a wry grin. "But as a consolation, you may select the music for our car ride."

"What do you have in?" I asked as I turned on the stereo. Some loud, strange music blared out of the speakers, startling me plum out of my seat.

Eric laughed lightly, saying only, "I've traveled a lot."

I hit eject and turned the volume down as quickly as possible. I stuck the angry eastern-European CD in what I assumed was its case in the console and started flipping through the satellite radio stations. It would be nice to listen to something other than WDED for a change.

By the time I'd settled on the 90s station, we were pulling into Sonic. I had to admit, I was surprised…and curious. He continued to grin at me, his smile growing prouder and prouder by the second. He pressed the button to order, and I just watched him to see what he would do next.

"Welcome to Sonic, may I take your order?"

"Yes, could I get one chili cheese Coney with mustard and onions, an order of cheese tots, and a Route 44 diet vanilla Dr. Pepper, please?"

"Yes sir, we'll have that right out!"

Eric swiped his credit card and I just stared at him, lost deeper in confusion. "How did you…?"

He brought my hand to his lips to kiss my knuckles before answering, "I asked your roommate, lover. This is one of your favorite meals, yes? When you're feeling especially indulgent."

I nodded happily. "Of course, I'll be 10 lbs. heavier by the time this date is over."

"I doubt it sincerely, my dear."

The food arrived, and Eric began driving to our next destination. I ate my cheese tots in the car, as the cheese always gets cold and turns into orange-yellow tot glue if they don't get eaten fast.

We pulled into the only drive-in movie in Shreveport, where they showed classic movies. I had wanted to check the place out for a while, but never had anyone to escort me…but I had never told anyone about it, not even Amelia. Maybe Eric does know me pretty well…

The feature tonight was Singin' in the Rain, which was always a good choice as far as I was concerned. We pulled into a spot and Eric encouraged me to finish my dinner.

"Are you sure you're gonna want to kiss me after I eat this? Mustard AND onions, baby."

"I have been told Sonic is thorough enough to include mints with their food," he replied, tuning the radio to the frequency for the movie.

I ate happily and finished before the previews started rolling, making sure to remember my mint so as to be a courteous date.

"Eric, this is a really sweet date. I've wanted to come here for a long time. Thanks for taking me out tonight."

"Of course, you know my first inclination was to take you to the nicest restaurant in a 200 mile radius and book us a suite at a hotel for the evening…but then I actually stopped to think how best to win you over. Never say my strategizing is merely political, lover."

The previews started, which were really just teasers for upcoming shows at the Drive-In and announcements about booking birthday parties and special events. We chatted until the movie started, then Eric simply clutched my hand as we watched…for about 20 minutes.

I had seen the movie so many times, and I was so touched by Eric's thoughtfulness that I couldn't help myself—I launched myself at him. We made out like teenagers, steaming up the windows, until the end of the movie. He never even tried to go any further than occasionally sneaking a hand up my dress, which just served to turn me on even more.

While the credits rolled, I pulled away knowing I must've looked an absolute mess. I giggled, taking the last swig of melted ice and soda while digging through my bag for some lip balm.

"Did you enjoy your evening, my dear?"

"Absolutely! But I'll enjoy it a lot more once you get me home, big guy!"

"Big guy?" He repeated incredulously. I just smirked in response as he tore out onto the road to return home.

I was really surprised how well Eric and I were getting along. We chatted and laughed all the way home, and once we were inside the house, Eric fixed me a glass of ice water. It almost made me laugh how sweet he was capable of being. Granted, when he was under Hallow's spell he was certainly sweet, but this was different…and not just because he was "himself." This was…full-on, settled in relationship sweetness. It was what I said I'd always wanted, but it definitely scared me. There would be no treading lightly being involved with Eric; no, I was undoubtedly swimming in the deep end.

As I drank my water, Eric took off his button-down and laid it on the counter. Feeling brazen, I smiled sweetly before snatching up the shirt and scampering off to the nearest bathroom. I dropped my dress and skivvies into the hamper on my way back to the kitchen. Eric watched me intently as I hopped up on the kitchen counter to finish my drink.

He slowly moved between my legs, running his hand up my thigh. I tried to keep it together, but that proves mighty difficult when you've got 6 ½ feet of gorgeous right in front of you. He placed a teasing kiss on my lips before saying, "Since you believe very much in relationship equality and reciprocity, you get to take me on the next date." I gasped as he nuzzled his face inside the collar of his shirt, nipping at my shoulder without his fangs.

I was so worked up, I coughed out a laugh. "That's very considerate of you," I kidded, grabbing his bottom lip between my teeth. A small growl emanated from deep in his chest, and I knew he'd sense how proud of myself I felt. I'd started enjoying the bond, just as Old, Wise Eric had once predicted.

It came time to take what was mine. I leaned in and seized Eric's lips with my own, sucking and nibbling before succumbing to warm, sloppy making out. While he was kissing me, his talented fingers found their way up my legs, slipping into my very, very anxious center.

He didn't seem to be in a hurry, slowly but surely working me over with his extremely adept hands. I raked my fingers up and down his back as my tension built. His shoulders were absolute works of art, and there was only so long I could wait before moving my wet kisses to one of my many favorite spots on his body. When I thought about it, there weren't too many places on Eric Northman that were anything short of divine.

He increased the pace of his motions, and I reached (if not fumbled) for his belt buckle. Once I freed him—and me--from his denim prison, he removed his fingers and roughly pulled my hips to the edge of the counter. Despite never bringing fangbangers home to play, he had the countertops designed to be the perfect height. It makes you wonder if a small part of him wasn't always holding out for a mate…though he would never admit it if he lived another millennium.

Our foreheads were pressed together in silent reverence as he pushed slowly inside me. He stilled, and we both released a small sigh. I had to grin before mauling him once again. I hadn't wanted to make out with a man this bad since I was a hormonal kid, but I just couldn't get enough of his mouth on mine tonight.

The pace quickly became frantic as we crashed onto each other, over and over. It became too much, and I arched my back, pulling away from him, to reach the precise angle for complete and total bliss. Within seconds, Eric growled deeply and sank his fangs into my breast, and we both came violently. My breathing was ragged, and Eric was lost in a goofy, dreamy haze. We were still clutching each other, and before he had a chance to pull away, I nipped into his shoulder for just a trickle of his blood. We both trembled with aftershocks as I pulled on the tiny wound.

We righted ourselves and began to move toward the bedroom when Eric slung his arm over my shoulder and kissed my temple. "I do love you, Sookie."

"I know," I sighed happily, leaning into his side.

The next morning I awoke, stretching like a cat on the bed. I rolled over to kiss my Viking before bounding out of bed and into the bathroom. I threw on one of Eric's Fangtasia shirts in the bathroom hamper and got ready for my morning.

I toasted a bagel and started spreading cream cheese on it while dialing Sam's number. I wasn't entirely certain if I worked today, and I needed to make a plan. Today I was heading back to Bon Temps, as much as I didn't want to, and my work obligations would determine exactly when (and in what company) I would be making that trip.

"Hey, Sook! How ya doing, chere?"

"I'm just great, Sam. And yourself?"

"Right as rain. What can I do for you?"

"I was just checking to see if I work today. I'm not too sure of my schedule this week and I'm trying to plan my day."

I heard him chuckle lightly to himself. "I have you on the split, but Danielle's training a new girl today. We should be fine if you don't want to come in at all."

"Sam, I feel like I'm taking way too much advantage of the situation if I don't come in at all. Like I'm the girl who just works as a novelty."

"Well, not to argue semantics, but technically you are—you don't need this job, honey. If it were anyone else, it would be a different situation, but you're a good friend and you being here is a treat for me. You aren't working here because we need you, you're working here because we want you," he said. It felt nice, but it also made me feel a little like a spoiled brat.

"Now don't go gettin' down on yourself, chere. You've worked hard all your life. You deserve to take a step back and just enjoy your life. We'll always be here when you wanna sling chicken baskets."

"Oh, Sam," I said, wiping a stray tear away. "I'm coming into town in a little while, and I'll stop by to eat lunch. If things are busy, you won't be able to sweep me out with a broom."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Take your time."

We said our goodbyes and I took a big bite out of my still-warm bagel. I looked around the kitchen for a note, since there wasn't one in the bathroom. I might mention to Eric that he ought to think about picking a standard location. This time it was stuck on the fridge with a True Blood magnet. I guess Fangtasia gets kitschy promotional crap just like any other bar…

Eric told me where the keys to his cars were, and to take whichever one I liked if I needed to return home or get out before he got up for the night. He didn't say I couldn't take the Corvette, which I found oddly amusing, but surely he knew I wouldn't anyway. I toyed with the idea for a minute or two, then went out to the garage to survey my options.

I hadn't really surveyed the goods either trip here; the garage was dark and I had other, more pressing issues on my mind. I was actually kind of excited to see my options. There was a huge tricked-out Wrangler that would make my brother honest-to-God drool on himself, the 'Vette, and a super fancy looking Rolls Royce. I wondered aloud why I never saw Eric driving any of these cars, but I knew if Eric had them, there had to be a reason. The Jeep had to be for recreation purposes. I can just imagine Eric trying to get Pam to go mudding with him…

The Rolls…I don't know why he had that, unless he just had to have a crazy nice car for those occasions when he needed to appear extra pimpin'.

'Oh, what the hell,' I thought to myself, before deciding I would take the Rolls into town. I might look like a bit of a kept woman, but how often does a person get a chance to go cruising in a car that nice? Besides, when it's this harmless, I find idle town gossip funny. The more time I spend with Eric, the less I care about whatever Maxine Fortenberry decides to tell the whole damn town.

I went back inside, re-packed my bags, took a quick shower, and kissed my vampire goodbye. I jotted a quick note on the back of his telling him to meet me at my house when he got up, if he could, and I'd take him on that second date.

Admittedly, driving Eric's car made me exceedingly nervous. I gently released the brake to pull out of the garage, jerking my head every which way as I crawled backwards down the driveway. If I wrecked this car, I would feel horrible. I've always considered myself a safe driver, but I just couldn't fathom the guilt of wrecking one of Eric's cars. That smug bastard would probably just laugh at me.

He'd smirk and say, "That's what they make insurance for, lover," before teasing me for the rest of my natural life.

As soon as I reached the actual street, I gently pressed down on the gas. The car was insanely responsive, and felt incredibly powerful. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had already fallen head over heels in love with this car. I made a mental note to never drive this car again, or I might be tempted to make a habit of it.

A brisk 35 minutes later (so my foot got a little heavy…), I was pulling into Merlotte's for lunch. I parked right in front so I could keep an eye on the car while I ate, and before I even grabbed my purse from the front seat, people were looking out the window to see who had just pulled up. I slowly exited the vehicle, and Sam was out the door before I had stepped up onto the curb.

"Holy shit, Sook…you and Eric must be doing pretty good…" Sam trailed off, shocked, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked around the car, openly gawking.

"Umm yeah I guess…he left a note saying I had my pick of cars, and this one looked nice, so…"

"Sookie," Sam said, his gaze boring straight into mine, "You know this is a Phantom, right? Like…brand new ones cost almost a half million dollars."

My knees buckled and I grabbed onto the car for support. Half a million dollars? I'd driven half a million dollars around the state this morning?

By that time, Terry and Catfish had come out to take a look at the shiny new toy in the parking lot. I made my way into the bar, not believing what I had done. I asked Holly for a Burger Lafayette and an ice-cold Turbo Dog. When it arrived, I took several large gulps, despite my throat pleading with me to stop against the cold temperature. My hands were steadied, and Danielle rounded the corner.

"Hey, Sook!"

"Hi, Danielle, how's it going with the new girl?"

"Oh, she's doing just fine. Name's Veronica, but she goes by Ronnie. She just moved over here from Olla—says her friend knows your brother," she said, giving me a knowing smile. "Wanted to try something new. She worked in a similar kinda joint up there. She'll work out just fine," Danielle finished, patting me on the arm and walking off to help her trainee.

Holly brought my food out and sat with me to chat for a minute before checking on her other tables. By that time, the guys had finished ogling my car—Eric's car. Eric's car. Sam sat down and just grinned at me.

"Maxine's gonna have a field day with this one, kid."

I groaned, dropping my French fry in the ramekin of ranch. "Sam, I swear I had no idea it was so expensive. Ugh! That ridiculous vampire! I bet he knew I'd end up taking that one…" I turned a furious shade of red and buried my face in my hands.

"Sook, you're being a little silly. You're the safest driver I've ever met and you don't take people and their things for granted. If he hadn't wanted you to drive it, he'd have left specific instructions. Trust me," he smiled.

"Since when are you so okay with Eric, anyway?"

Sam's expression went blank, but his eyes were still sparkling. "If he ever hurts you, I'll find a way to stake him if you don't beat me to it—but I don't think that'll ever happen. We'll never be friends, and I will never trust him as far as I'm concerned. But do I trust him with you? I honestly do."

Hmm. Well…that was something to chew on. I finished my lunch lost in my own thoughts, and it was clear that they wouldn't be needing me this afternoon. Pensively, I paid for my food, doled out a round of hugs, and pulled carefully out of the parking lot to head home. I glanced back at the place in my rear view mirror and couldn't help but feel like a chapter of my life was coming to a close in some way.

I pulled off Hummingbird Road and down the long drive to my house. I almost felt shameful driving this car down my gravel driveway, but then remembered that Eric got me the nice gravel…of course he did. Everything would be fine.

I felt so heavy as I trudged up the back stairs and let myself in. I collapsed on my bed, throwing an arm over my eyes while I thought through everything. This sense of everything being fine, of being completely taken care of…it was honestly terrifying. It never occurred to me while Gran was alive that I was provided for, and I did work hard to pull my own weight. But at that point I was so much more naïve that I took a lot of aspects of life for granted. Now that I no longer had that option, I felt…out of control.

I had my own money in the bank and had virtually no personal expenses. I had, for all intents and purposes, a vampire husband who would be all too happy to handle my finances completely. This would be a lot of people's dream come true, but why did thinking about it scare me so?

Because the whole thing hinged on trust. I had to be willing to place every ounce of trust I had in Eric for this deal to work. I was impossibly happy with him, but I had to admit to myself that I was still holding part of my heart back, just in case something went wrong. If I was entirely independent and working to sustain myself, any kind of screw up was my own fault. This was…well, this was two people figuring it out together. This was…a very serious relationship, if not Eric's version of marriage.

I forced myself to breathe deeply, and eventually drifted off to a much-needed nap.


	23. Chapter 23

**Super fluffsville again...but hey, these kids deserve a break, right?? Plus they cover some important emotional ground. These two might actually have an adult relationship on their hands, folks! It's all fun and games until Eric starts leaving his dirty socks on the couch... ;-) Sorry, that's the very-very-married woman in me coming out. **

**Working on continuing Crooked Letter. Swear. It's just a big endeavor when you're dealing with the whole ensemble...and I mean WHOLE ensemble. Linda Stackhouse, anyone?**

**Without further ado...**

I woke up about two hours later, with a fair amount of sunlight left in the day. Enough time to make myself look human again after my agitated nap and hopefully come up with something fun Eric and I could do for our second date if he was free tonight.

I racked my brain for ideas—there wasn't a whole lot to do in Bon Temps. Going out to eat would be pretty selfish, and going dancing has a huge potential for disaster in this town. There's a bowling alley, but Eric would be way too good at that. I took a break from thinking about it to straighten up the house and go through my mail from the past few days.

Once I had my bills out in the mailbox and had gone through the newspaper, the sun was setting. I figured I should start thinking about dinner so it wouldn't have to be included in my plans. I heard my phone buzz, and sure enough it was a text from Eric.

_Have to go into the bar for just a bit, behind on some paperwork. Should be at your house by 8, 8:30 at the latest._

While I absolutely missed Eric, I was kind of glad I could slow down and process my thoughts a bit more before he got here. I had no idea what we would do together, and I still had that gnawing feeling in my stomach about our relationship. It was time to either take the plunge completely, or figure out how to back out. Of course, at this point I'd sooner cut off a leg than attempt separating from Eric, but I still had a significant amount of committing to do. Yikes.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me, and I reach for my phone to call the one person I could bounce this thought off of: Pam.

"Hello, sweet Sookie," she greeted.

"Hey Pam. So I'm supposed to take Eric on a date tonight…"

"Really? How interesting," she practically sang. I could honestly hear her smirk…like maker, like child I guess.

"Well…have you ever played miniature golf?"

There was silence for a moment, then a small laugh. "Oh, Sookie…you never cease to entertain me. I have not, and I can't imagine Eric has either. I've never even known him to play regular golf."

Excellent. "So you think maybe since it requires so much restraint, it might actually be a fair competition?"

"Not for an entire game, he will quickly adapt. But you will certainly perform better than him in the beginning, and that alone would be priceless. Please do take a few pictures."

"I hadn't even thought about that," I admitted, chuckling. "I absolutely will, though it will infuriate him. Thanks, Pam."

"…Sookie? Are things going well? I know it's not necessarily my place to ask, or even within my character to care. But of course you seem to have gotten past my walls."

"Well, you got into my veins, so I suppose it's fair. Things are going well. I had a little freak out earlier because—and I don't know if this will make sense to you—but commitment is scary."

"I remember that feeling from my human days. Naturally, the commitments I faced were not of my own choosing, but the sense of permanent decisions was unsettling. All that changed once I became vampire; it will likely be the same for you."

And we're back to that again…no one could ever say Pam gave up easily. "We're not going there, Pam, unless you want to encourage my running for the hills. But I do appreciate you listening."

"Of course, it's what female companions do for each other. Though I read that typically girls don't always embrace their stepmothers," she joked.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "I'll talk to you later," I said, and she promptly hung up. I was really grateful for my friendship with Pam, which continually to surprised me. Eric will always come first to Pam, as it should be, but I knew I could trust her.

After changing into my outfit for the night (jeans and a cute flannel with sneakers), I stuck a piece of chicken and a potato in the oven to bake. By the time I finished eating and cleaning up, it was almost 8 and I could feel Eric getting closer.

As I finished wiping down the counters, Eric came in through the back and met me in the kitchen. I craned my neck for a kiss, and he did a fine job of delivering. Looking at his lips was gift enough, but actually getting to feel them on me was priceless.

"What's on the agenda tonight, lover?"

"Well…I thought we'd play a game of mini-golf…" I half-muttered, hoping he wouldn't think it was stupid.

"Mini golf? I've never played this game. I look forward to it," Eric grinned, eyes twinkling. He felt pretty excited, and I began to realize that the prospect of any kind of competition whatsoever was enough to brighten his mood.

I grabbed my purse and we walked out the front door before I remembered that I drove a half-million dollar car here from Shreveport this morning. Since I always err on the side of reasonable behavior, I turned around and smacked him right across the chest. Hard.

Dumbfounded doesn't even begin to describe his expression, but I had to credit him for waiting for my explanation.

"I don't want to talk about this now, but I am not pleased that you suckered me into driving Fort Knox on wheels today, bub."

His expression remained blank for a second, then I felt a hint of frustration, then he laughed quietly to himself. I stomped off to my car and huffed into the driver's seat, with Eric trailing right behind.

Once we got our clubs and balls and reached the first hole, Eric snaked an arm around my waist and purred, "Care to make this game interesting?"

I smiled, hoping there was a decent chance of me ending up ahead after talking with Pam earlier. "What do you have in mind, big guy?"

"If I win, you come with me to work tomorrow evening. You sit with me on the dais, and because we're in vampire territory you are my wife for the entire evening. I get to reference you as my wife all night long, and you must respond in kind. And of course, we will return to our marriage bed for the evening," he answered with his distinct leer. My sense of determination skyrocketed.

"Okay, but if I win," I had to mull this over for a bit…what did I want from him? I thought back to our almost-conversation from earlier in the evening and smirked. "_When_ I win, we will begin one month of taking my car everywhere. And I'm doing the driving, unless I ask you to."

"Thank the gods you won't be winning," he said under his breath before gesturing to me to begin.

This mini golf course has been here since I was in high school. I've been here plenty of times over the years, and I'm not terrible at the game. I lined up my shot carefully and made the first hole in two—one under par. I shot Eric a smug grin and moved out of the way for him to play.

He lined up his shot, but of course hit it too hard. It ricocheted off the bumper walls and came almost all the way back to him. I was gracious enough not to laugh in his face, but I did snap that picture I'd promised Pam. I sent it off as a text before he had time to delete it.

Irritated, he tried again, and again overpowered the shot. He reached the 6 shot limit, but continued until he sank the ball, getting it on the 7th try.

Of course, he was fuming as we began the 2nd hole.

Eric being Eric, he began getting closer to par by the 9th hole, but I was already 14 points ahead of him. Around hole 14, after a couple particularly bad shots of my own, I started getting worried, and Eric started getting smug. He got his first hole in one on 16, right before dipping me back deeply and planting quite an inappropriate kiss on me in front of quite a few spectators.

Final score: Eric 56, Sookie 58.

In Eric's defense, he didn't gloat too much.

With an arm slung over my shoulder, he kissed my cheek and offered a sweet, "Good game, lover."

I shot a quick glare at him, but couldn't resist giggling. He won fair and square, and the bet could have been a LOT worse. He didn't try to give me the Rolls or anything.

"Thanks for not betting me a wedding in Vegas, baby. As much as I hate to admit it, I can live through losing this bet."

"Ah, but you've given me a wonderful idea for our next wager. We'll see how your evening as the old ball-and-chain goes tomorrow. If I enjoy it too much, we might be on a plane by week's end."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was only teasing. There was no way he wanted to subject himself to the lowly traditions of a human marriage, for me or anyone else.

"Many women would be rather excited at the prospect of being married to me," he teased.

"You know I'm not many women—and if you liked them so much, you wouldn't be here with me. So there," I replied, sticking out my tongue.

He laughed openly before plucking the keys out of my hand. "If we're riding home in the tin can, I'm driving…since you didn't win."

"Careful, mister, or I'll start pouting and you might not get any tonight."

"Have you forgotten my bullshit meter, missus?"

I huffed into the car for the second time that night, but I knew he could tell through the bond that I was only (half) kidding.

We arrived at home, and I dropped my purse in its usual spot before heading to the kitchen for a glass of tea. I also reached into the cupboard and grabbed a cookie since I was feeling a bit peckish. Eric grabbed me by the hips and lifted me to the counter, opting to watch me eat my cookie while placing sweet kisses on my face between bites.

"I had an excellent time with you this evening, lover," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, nodding and kissing him in response.

"Can we go sit in the living room for a bit, Eric? I kinda need to get a couple things off my chest."

"Your bra, for starters," he joked. I scowled, drawing a chuckle out of my pervy paramour. "Of course we can talk, Sookie," he answered seriously, taking both my hands to help me down from the counter.

"My, my, this is going to be some talk," Eric quipped as I sat across from him in the wingback chair rather than next to him. I could feel that he was actually a little nervous, and I almost laughed a little. Almost.

"Well, earlier today I stopped at Merlotte's for lunch—in your car. Some of the guys came out to drool over it, and Sam casually informed me how expensive that particular vehicle is. I kind of had a freak out."

Eric simply nodded for me to continue, smiling. It wasn't a teasing smile, but a warm one. It really seemed like he was listening and trying to take me seriously, which I appreciated immensely.

"I know I'm not poor anymore, Eric, but I don't consider myself a wealthy person…and I don't intend to change the way I live my life just because my fairy grandfather left me a tribute. It just…well, it made me nervous to be responsible for something so expensive. I felt manipulated because I'm sure you guessed I'd end up driving the Rolls—as ridiculous as that might seem. And," I began, pausing to sigh deeply. "If I'm being completely honest, it nearly induced a panic attack in me. Not because of the car itself, that would be silly, but because of what the car represents," I took a break for a second to let that marinate for a minute while I gathered my thoughts.

"It really began to sink in how deep I am in this," I motioned between us, "and it scared me. Badly. I was impossibly hurt by Bill's actions, and although I ended the relationship with Quinn, that really hurt too. You and I? This is the most committed I've ever been…this is a situation that is truly all or nothing, and at this point I just can't walk away with nothing."

Eric grabbed my hand and vowed, "I would never leave you with nothing, and I don't mean possessions or money, Sookie."

"I know that. I absolutely know that, Eric, and that's part of what scares me. You are willing to be with me for whatever type of forever we have, whether that be my natural human life or if I decided to turn—which I haven't—I know I can trust you. I don't know if I can trust myself."

"Sookie, that's ridiculous. You're one of the most loyal, steadfast humans I've ever encountered."

"Maybe so, but this is a big deal. And though you would stay with me the rest of my human life, it doesn't make sense to me. You will not be attracted to me in 30 years, and I won't be able to lose you then…but I would feel like I'm unfairly trapping you. And the only logical remedy is for me to become something I don't want to be. Does it make sense that I'm really scared about this?"

Eric got up off the couch and knelt down in front of me. "I can respect your emotions, but Sookie, from what I understand, no one experiences absolute certainty in a relationship. To take a page from your book, we don't have to make any decisions right now. Please, just enjoy us.

"Drive the car or don't; I'm not trying to slowly manipulate you into living the life I would find most ideal for you. Although it is just a car, and I do have more money than we could spend in ten human lifetimes if I never collected another dime."

"But…I just don't feel right about taking something I didn't work for," I countered.

"And as old-fashioned a sentiment as this may be, I consider you my wife and I don't feel right not providing for you. It also seems rather selfish to me to have what I have and not share it with my mate—my mate that I consider my equal…my better in many respects. If I consider you my mate, what's mine should be yours. Furthermore, we both work very hard in this relationship. You have just as much right to anything of mine as I do."

I sat for a moment, mulling that over. "I understand everything you're saying, I really do. This is just a big adjustment for me. And it will take a while for me to fully realize that accepting your support is not a weakness on my part. It's just part of who I am."

Eric nodded respectfully, planting two very sweet kisses on the palms of my hands.

"Honestly, lover, I can't even express how happy I am that you're talking this through with me instead of shutting me out. You deserve the car for that alone," he teased. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Well…I have to admit, I do feel better. I'm still not your wife in my world, Mr.," I added with a smirk. "But since we were talking about the benefits of this relationship…let's go to bed and cash some of those in. I'm not terribly tired, but I wouldn't mind if you tried to exhaust me."


	24. Chapter 24

**I really am dreadfully sorry about the delay--if anyone is still interested! I've had to say that too many times, I know, but life can really get in the way! This time it's a decent excuse--I found out I've got a ChinaKitten on the way! **

**This one's kinda fun, but not ALL fluff. Things are winding down, I see just a handful of chapters being left...but we'll have some fun between here and there. Here goes...**

Eric would be awake in just a little bit, and I knew he'd want to go ahead and collect his winnings on the bet. He was good at waiting—but not that good. Of course it didn't slip past me that once this whole marriage production goes on tonight, we can't ever go back to just being…whatever the hell we are around the area vamps. Oh no, this win came with major strings attached. Oh well…he lets me live my human life how I want to live it for the most part, and I can afford him the same benefit. I dare say I'm growing up a bit.

I felt the bond thrumming to life and knew it was only a matter of minutes before my Viking appeared. Who knows who all he called and what all he arranged for tonight after I passed out last night? I was already dressed and ready to go in a camel-colored cashmere sweater dress I got online at an incredible discount. I paired it with my knee-high chocolate leather boots and put my hair in an organized-messy pile on top of my head. I knew Eric would be pleased.

He sauntered down the old hallway in my direction, the creak of the old wood floor giving away his location and pace. I rose from the kitchen table and stood in the doorway, taking in all of my (stark naked) vampire. He smiled dreamily, his hair adorably disheveled from his daytime rest.

"Hello, lover. You look gorgeous this evening. Big plans?"

I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to swat my favorite part of his anatomy. "I know good and well what you have on the agenda tonight, Eric. Now get dressed so we can get this over with," I groaned. Of course, he just smirked in response, and I didn't need the bond to know he was calling my bluff. I wasn't all that upset.

He leaned down to kiss me, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling slightly, causing me to consider a quick romp before he got dressed—for a split second. I got control of myself and went to heat him a blood while he changed.

"Hard-hearted woman…" he grumbled as he made his way back down the hall and into my room.

He returned a few minutes later in very dark jeans and a warm brown t-shirt. He looked amazing, and we would look like we were going to sit for portraits tonight we were so matchy-matchy. I thought it was a little silly, but I was learning to pick my battles. Yep, definitely growing up.

The conversation was light all the way to Shreveport, but I'm sure he felt my increasing nerves by the time I saw the lights from Louisiana Downs. We were minutes away from an incredibly awkward situation (for me), and I had absolutely no idea what to expect. He chuckled to himself, reaching for my hand.

"Lover, no need to be scared. I did invite Russell and Bartlett to come by this evening, and of course Pam will be there. I also left a message for your witch friend. Other than that, it should just be the usual procession of vampires and cattle."

I released a breath, knowing this could be much worse. "Thanks, Eric," I whispered, and he responded by giving my hand a little squeeze as he pulled into his parking spot.

"Here we are, little lady."

I rolled my eyes, and he waggled his eyebrows. Part of me wanted to hit him, but a larger part of me was reveling in this highly predictable exchange of ours. How many times have we made these same expressions at each other? The consistency gently warmed me through and through, and I was suddenly ready to face whatever Fangtasia had in store this evening.

We made our way down the back hall, stopping at Eric's office so he could check on the amount of work he had to do. Surprisingly, his "in" box wasn't overflowing, despite him having taken several nights off lately. I would have to think of something sweet to do for Pam for all the overtime she was putting in.

Of course, speak of the devil…Pam waltzed into the office, curtseying deeply and saying, "Good Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Northman. So good to see you!" She was smirking openly, but only because we were in the sanctuary of Eric's office.

"Hi, Pam," I sort of grumbled. Just because I was feeling ready for this didn't mean I was going to submit to obvious and open teasing from Pam.

She laughed, kissing my cheek and seemingly floating down to perch next to me on the sofa. "Oh, Mrs. Northman, you've no idea how happy you've made me tonight…"

"Glad I can be of service, Pam. Say, is Ames coming?"

"I spoke with her earlier, she said she would be here a little later in the evening."

I nodded, pleased that I'd have at least a little back up of the human variety. Amelia had been making herself scarce around the house lately, and I didn't even want to attempt guessing her reasons. If she had something she needed to talk to me about, she would. Eric suggested we make our way out to the front, so I tentatively rose and waited for him to guide me out to our seats of honor for the evening.

Just as suspected, there was now seating for two on the dais. Although instead of two ostentatious chairs, one of the gruesome twosome had opted for a red microfiber love seat. Charming.

Eric was smirking as he guided me to our seats, and he pulled me close to him as the waitress came by with our drinks. We each had our own occasional table on either side of the loveseat. Fangbangers immediately began gawking. I got a lot of dirty looks, and a few nasty mental shouts, but I didn't let it bother me. Eat your hearts out, folks; he's mine.

I sipped on my gin and tonic slowly, as I was trying to avoid getting tipsy tonight of all nights. That could change, depending how the rest of the night went. Vampires that I immediately recognized as guards began combing the room, and I knew Russell and Bartlett had arrived. I was actually pretty happy to see Russell again—he was vampire, and he would drain me in a heartbeat if he had good reason—but he was always very kind to me, even when he shouldn't have been.

The two kings approached our dais, and Russell was positively beaming. Bartlett looked happy just to be near him in this state. I hoped they would have a lovely evening.

"Sookie my dear, or should I say Mrs. Northman," he crooned, kissing my hand. "How lovely it is to see you again—and I understand best wishes are in order. I knew you two would make a beautiful couple from the minute I saw you together in Jackson."

Bartlett nudged him and quietly said, "Oh stop, Russell…"

"What?" Russell balked. "It was just a hunch. And I was right wasn't I?"

Bartlett rolled his eyes, nodding to both Sookie and Eric. "Mr. and Mrs. Northman, it is a pleasure to be here. Thank you for having us."

"Of course, Bartlett, Russell. We are the ones who should be grateful that you chose to spend the evening with us. Please, make yourselves at home. Blood's on me tonight," Eric graciously offered.

Russell and Bartlett happily made their way to Eric's usual booth, and he didn't even scoff.

I relaxed into my vampire, just enjoying a quiet moment in the midst of the madness. I suddenly got a wild hair to play a bit of a trick on Eric. He looked down at me with questions in his eyes, and I knew he could feel the mischievous streak through the bond. I leaned up to kiss him suggestively, hoping I could throw him off with an uncharacteristic display of affection. I think it worked, because his fangs descended and he got that lusty look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna run to the ladies' room," I said, excusing myself. He nodded to Pam to follow.

I got in the bathroom and waited for Pam, handing her my phone. "Could you dial KDED for me? I don't know the number," I asked, grinning. Pam cast a measured glance toward me, but took the phone and dialed. She watched me with wonder as I waited for Connie the Corpse to pick up.

"KDED," Connie answered.

"Yes, this is Sookie Northman, Sheriff Northman's wife. I have sort of a special request. Could you play that Robert Pattinson song off the Twilight soundtrack? We're at Fangtasia announcing our marriage, and I'd like a song to dance to."

Pam looked like she was honestly about to choke on her laughter.

"You want me to play Robert Pattinson? For Sheriff Northman?" Connie questioned.

"Yeah…I'm kinda trying to tease him a little. Could you play it up on the air a bit? Just for a laugh."

Connie chuckled, but agreed. Pam and I must have looked thick and thieves as we returned from the restroom. I quickly got my emotions in check.

"Because the Night" was winding down, a song I've always enjoyed. Then Connie came on, and I fought the urge to giggle.

"Well hello, dead heads out there tonight—we have a special occasion I want to mention. It seems Sheriff Northman is celebrating his nuptials this evening at his club, and so I have a special dedication to him and his lovely bride."

Eric smirked down at me, pleased. He wouldn't be for long.

"Hopefully this will be their first official dance. From the Twilight soundtrack, here is Robert Pattinson singing 'Never Think.'"

Eric's expression rapidly changed from happiness to mock anger. He softly growled against my neck and grabbed my hand to lead me to the dance floor. "You will pay for this, lover. You will pay dearly."

"Hey, I couldn't just let you have this night without getting in at least one good jab," I answered as he twirled me around the floor.

He pulled me impossibly close, and I began to get lost in him. "And it was good, lover. I can admit this. However, as Sheriff, I will have to administer a punishment for your insolence."

I shivered at his words, hoping the punishment would be as delicious as I imagined. He instantly shared in my lusty feelings, and I could feel the Gracious Plenty asking to cut in. I couldn't help but love the feeling of being held in his firm grasp while being spun around the dance floor; dancing is one of Eric's many, many talents, and when he's doing the leading, I feel almost weightless. Of course, the fact that I was totally and resignedly happy may have had just a bit to do with that.

The song ended, and the area vamps gave a smattering of polite applause. Eric led me back to the dais, and just as I sat down, I saw Amelia come through the front door, arm linked through Pam's. I grinned at Eric and bounced out of my chair to greet her. It's funny how through the bond I could _feel_ his chuckle.

"Oh, Stackhouse, what a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time!" Amelia squealed.

"Tell me about it…" I cheerfully responded, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Whoa killer, I'm not on the same supplements you are," she teased. A stray vampire cast a look in my direction at that declaration, causing Pam to cast her death glare in his direction.

"Mind your business," she warned.

Of course, any vampire would at least suspect the exchange habits of myself and the Sheriff, but seemingly the smallest mention of blood or feedings is enough to entice some vamps.

"Let's sit!" I encouraged, taking Amelia's hand and pulling her toward an isolated booth. I caught his eye and glanced to my destination so he'd know to join us—as if I could keep away if I wanted to. He wasted no time stepping off the dais and blitzing over to our little enclave in the corner.

"Good evening. I'm pleased you could join us," Eric said, taking Amelia's hand in his and kissing it reverently.

Amelia giggled a bit, winking at me. "My, my Eric, you're in a good mood," she teased, nudging Pam.

"I am in a good mood, Amelia," Eric said her name like it was a foreign word, and I knew he was straining to socialize on a more human level. Pam just raised her eyebrows at Amelia, as if to say "I told you so."

Amelia regaled us with a few funny stories about life at the insurance company—she told one story of the previous witch who worked there screwing up a spell so bad that instead of preventing flood, she actually cause one to happen—_in the man's house_. It was one of the few instances the company had to pay up on a claim, citing it as a definite "act of God."

She had been doing well there, but she mentioned the progress on her apartment more than once, seemingly anxious to know how it was going since we last checked on it a few weeks back. I quietly wondered to myself if she was growing tired of small town life—though I knew she would hate to admit it.

We sat in our booth talking for some time, getting along rather well. I noticed as the drinks kept coming around, Amelia and Pam got cozier and cozier. Last time we talked, Amelia had said they hadn't rekindled anything—yet. Maybe tonight would be the night.

Just about that time, Russell and Bartlett stood up, signaled to Felicia to cut the music, and began tapping on their glasses of blood. I shot my best death glare at Eric, who honest to God looked like he might actually giggle. Giggle! The walls were beginning to close in a bit. Once the room quieted down, he started, "I hate to interrupt this lovely evening, and I won't keep you long. But I would be remiss if I didn't offer a toast on this momentous occasion," he paused, smiling at Bartlett.

"I met Eric and Sookie not too long ago, and it certainly wasn't under the best of circumstances. Still, the sparks were undeniable. I am so pleased that Sookie here was able to tame the Viking once and for all; he has truly found his mate. A toast, to Sookie and Eric!"

The vampires nodded deeply, raising their bloods, and the humans sort of stood around awkwardly. I buried my head in Eric's shoulder, and he shook with laughter. When I finally looked up, Amelia and Pam were wearing matching smirks. I was so embarrassed I had to laugh through my furious blush. Of course, our little bubble of happiness couldn't last. It was getting on 11 when Sheriff Smarmy himself walked through the door.

Eric immediately rose out of the booth and stood in place staunchly, waiting on Victor to approach him.

"Victor."

"Northman. How quaint, this little evening among friends. I hear congratulations are in order…well, that's what I was told while listening to the radio some time ago. I always stream Connie's show in my office, and when I heard you were having a little soiree, well, I had to call my king."

"Does this story have a point, Victor?"

"Felipe was most displeased that you didn't feel the need to invite him to the festivities…" he trailed off, leaving it open to interpretation.

Eric actually rolled his eyes, a very Pam-like thing for him to do. "I'll call him now," he answered, stalking off to his office. I shuffled off after him, not wanting to miss anything important—Lord knows what Eric would deem pertinent enough to tell me if I wasn't listening in.

He slumped into his desk chair and hit a button on his office phone speed dial.

"Felipe….yes, it's Northman."

"Well, you did hear correctly, but it's not as it seems. You see, I won a bet against Sookie, and I'm only holding this announcement party to embarrass her."

"No, she's certainly not embarrassed to be wed, she just hates productions being made for her…yes, Mississippi and Arkansas are here, but only because they live so close. I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial…" he was definitely laying it on thick. Eric hates having to explain himself to anyone.

"Yes…Yes…I see…No, we haven't. Well, I can certainly explore that option…Oh? Well in that case. Yes, Felipe. I will call you at first dark tomorrow to confirm. Thank you."

He clicked the phone into the cradle as if he were diffusing a bomb. From the caution he was showing, the analogy might not be far off. I started to get nervous, and Eric slowly raised his gaze to meet mine.

"Dear one, do not be upset," he said, moving to my side.

I groaned loudly. "Oh God…what is it? I don't want to go to Las Vegas."

"No, no, nothing like that lover. Felipe…wants to throw us a reception."

"What?! Do vampires even have wedding receptions? How many vampires are currently pledged to humans, anyway??"

"Well, not typically, but Felipe is so strangely intrigued by you, he says he wants to 'honor your human traditions.' I have no idea how many vampires are pledged, but the number would be rather low."

I hmphed down into the couch, scowling for a long moment while I collected my thoughts. "This is going to be awful, isn't it?"

"I will try my best to ensure it's not too terrible, darling. If I can, I will make sure Pam is in charge of preparations."

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. Well, there are worse fates than having to go to a party. But in my experience, a party is never just a party, and something always goes wrong.

"I want us to have final approval over the guest list."

Eric placed a steady, cool hand on my shoulder, responding, "I will make this request, but understand there will be vampire officials that Felipe will invite just as a matter of function, with him being a king. It cannot be helped."

"…Fine. But I don't like it."

Eric nodded, offering a small, encouraging smile. I leaned in to kiss him, and he rewarded me with a slow, teasing kiss that had me planning out everything I wanted to do once we got out of here—and let's just say it would be a long night.

For good measure, I added, "And this cancels out my little trick from earlier. Everything you do to me tonight is because I'm a damn good vampire wife, not because you're punishing me for gettin' your goat in front of your lackeys."

"Human wife, dear one. You're still very human."

"Ugh, you know what I meant. Just give in already."

"I've already conceded. Your wish is my command," he said dramatically, bowing before me. Before he raised up again, he looked up to shoot me a wink and added, "Mrs. Northman."

I swatted his arm before linking my own through it to return to our spot on the floor. Pam and Amelia were now at the small touches and laughs stage of flirting. I imagined they would have a long night ahead of themselves, as well.

"Go on and sit, I'm gonna grab another drink from the bar," I said, gesturing for Eric to go ahead to the booth. He looked at me skeptically, but I thought it silly to send a waitress over when I was already right here.

I asked Felicia for a gin and tonic, and while I waited I let my shield down to scan the room briefly. Well, when it rains it pours.

_Where is she? I swear, she keeps getting more and more lax about our arrangement. If she thinks she's the only vampire I can strike this deal with, she's mistaken…_

I was intrigued, but didn't imagine it was a big deal. Still, I decided to hang out a minute longer to make sure.

A female vampire walked in seconds later and made her way over to the young man whose thoughts I was hearing. She was very young, in both understandings of the term. She became vampire at 19, and was turned only very recently—about 9 months ago. I remembered the night she came in to "register" with Eric.

As soon as she sat down, I saw images in the young man's head, of him draining her…but it was a memory…and he wasn't draining her, just taking some blood. He was a V dealer! And she was his source…but why would a vampire do that?

I grabbed my drink as soon as it was ready, and hurried to tell Eric what I'd observed. I was gonna have to wait on that long night, as it turns out…


End file.
